


Voluptas Ludum Scriptor

by an0neemouse



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive elements, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barely Legal, Bondage, Breathplay, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Growth, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, controlling siwon, someday there'll be a plot, unhealthy relationship, young kyuhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Tired of being used as a punching bag by his mom's boyfriend Kyuhyun takes his chances on the street and quickly discovers that no matter how you look at it life is hard.  A chance encounter with Sungmin lets Kyuhyun know that there might be a chance for him to get off the streets, but at a cost.  Is he willing to do what he must in order to be warm and fed?  Can he keep up with Siwon's sexual appetite?  Will either man ever be able to see the other as they truly need to or will it always just be business between them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't got a friggin clue where this story is going to go. Not a single fucking clue. Right now it's barely more than a porn without plot. I mean, I'd like it to have a plot but I don't know what that is yet, so there's that.
> 
> Update: I know where it's going and only have a little more to write and it will be finished. Man, I don't think I'll ever write a story like this ever again, but it has been a good experience challenging myself.

“Sungmin tells me you are new to this?” Siwon comments over the dinner are were eating in a posh restaurant. It was one of Siwon’s, one in a long line of restaurants and hotels that the young, strikingly handsome mogul owns. “What got you interested?”

Kyuhyun blushes and looks down at the plate of filet mignon Siwon had ordered for him. He would never be able to afford such a meal on his own, but admitting this seems low. How can he answer without it sounding like a sob story? He is simply doing what he has to do to survive. “You don’t want to hear about that.”

“Sure I do.” Siwon insists taking a sip of the expensive wine that had been brought with their dinner. 

“I suppose you could say the usual reasons drew me.” Kyuhyun says carefully seeing that the big man would not tolerate “no” for an answer. He tries to just hedge around it but   
a look from Siwon tells him he’ll have to add more. “I ran away when my mom’s boyfriend- well, he- I just couldn’t stay, I’ve been on the street ever since.”

“And is that when you sought out Sungmin?” Siwon presses now diving into his own meal, a resplendent dish of roast duck with raspberry sauce, decidedly lighter than Kyuhyun’s filet mignon but no less decadent. 

“No.” Kyuhyun mumbles unable to even touch his fork because of the knot in his throat. 

“Speak up, Kyuhyun, I do not like it when people mumble.”

“S-sorry.” 

“Now then,” Siwon goes on as if he hadn’t just scolded the other, “When did you seek Sungmin out? 

“I wouldn’t say that I sought him out, Siwon-sii.” Kyuhyun answers still not making eye contact. His insides feel like mush and he’d squirm in his seat if he thought Siwon wouldn’t scold him for it. “It was more like he found me.”

“Ah, I see.” Silence reigns for some time while Siwon eats and watches Kyuhyun pick at his food. He had gotten the impression that the younger would be a hearty eater, but apparently he had been wrong. Siwon’s eyes narrow, he’s never wrong. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Kyuhyun jumps, startled from his thoughts. With his eyes wide and lips parted he very much looks as young as he really is. “I… I guess I’m just a bit nervous.”

Siwon nods in understanding and offers a couple words of encouragement. “There’s no need to be. You’re doing just fine. Why don’t you finish telling me your story and then you can try eating.”

Swallowing hard, Kyuhyun does as he’s told. “Well, like I said, I was on the street then. I did what I could to survive, but it takes a bit of time before you get really- ah- desperate. I looked everywhere for a job, but in this economy… no one was hiring someone my age.” Kyuhyun recounts laying down his fork, not even willing to force himself to try eating right now, not with the way his stomach is rolling in his belly. “Within another two months I was going from shelter to shelter hoping for a place to stay but after a while even they began to turn me away, saying I was too young for the adult shelters and that younger people needed the children’s shelters. I sold almost everything I owned to get by for as long as I could, but there’s only so long a person can survive like that.”

“You must have been very scared.” Siwon says with a look of intense sympathy on his face that Kyuhyun has a sudden urge to smack away. Where does he come from acting like he understands? He’s nothing but a rich man from a wealthy family. He has no idea what it was like to be hungry or to grow up poor. And he’s feeding off of his misfortune. It makes anger burn low and sick in the pit of his stomach. 

“It wasn’t really scary until I ran out of things to sell and they stopped admitting me to the shelters for overnight.” Kyuhyun tells him making eye contact for the first time. If Siwon saw the anger there he ignores it. “I met Sungmin at a soup kitchen. He said he could help me get work.”

“And did you know what kind of work he would be helping you get?” Siwon queries as if genuinely curious, keeping his tone light. There would be plenty of time for Kyuhyun to learn his place moving forward. 

“I knew it wouldn’t be the kind of job I’d file on my taxes, but I didn’t think it was this.” His eyes are back on his plate now, the flush returned. 

“Ah.” It was simply a sound, but to Kyuhyun it felt like a judgment. “Try to eat now; we have a big night ahead of us.”

The double entendre is not lost on Kyuhyun but he does as he’s told, doing his best to eat the beef that was so very rare and expensive in Korea. He’s had beef a handful of times in his life but it had always been shredded and smothered in sauces to make it go farther. This is pure meat and it’s mouthwatering. The part of him that isn’t cowering in humiliation thinks that if he gets to eat like this then it just might be worth the price he has to pay. 

“Did you want desert?” Siwon asks, solicitously when he’s finally managed to eat a fair portion of his meal. 

“No thank you.” Kyuhyun answers thinking that if he even looks at something sweet he’ll throw up and ruin all his chances. There are a couple of dumpsters outside a family owned samgyupsal restaurant that he had found to sleep behind, and although they are safe enough, he would do anything not to have to go back to them and the insecurity that has plagued him since leaving home. “Did you want to-?”

He left the sentence to hang, knowing that Siwon would pick up on what he was asking. 

“Not just yet, I have some questions for you first.” Siwon replies after the wait staff has removed their dishes. “I need you to answer me truthfully. Sungmin negotiated a starting price, but I am willing to renegotiate with you depending on your answers.” He doesn’t mention that Sungmin has already taken his cut. No need to add any more pressure than there already was. 

“What do you want to know?” He has a sinking feeling in his stomach, worry for where this conversation and where the night will take him settles in his stomach making his filet mignon feel like a rock. His safety is paramount. The only thing that had driven him to even consider this kind of work was the hope of a fed belly and a way to stay out of the gangs that seemed to devour kids like him like Siwon’s business partners devoured cigars. If for a moment he begins to think his chances would be better on the street then he’ll leave. There has to be other people who will hire him. There has to be. 

Siwon seems pleased with his response. “Aren’t you even a little curious what Sungmin negotiated for you?”

“Siwon-sii, prior to meeting you I was on the street with nothing but the clothes on my back, sleeping behind a dumpster. I’m seventeen. No one will hire me legally, whatever he negotiated is more than I had. I think you and I could both agree that a person has to be a certain kind of desperate to even consider this line of work.” Kyuhyun says staring at his water glass. Siwon has a glass of Chateau Trontanoy Pomerol which the waiter had informed them was quite rare and sold at just short of five million won a bottle, but Siwon had told Kyuhyun that until he turned nineteen in two years he would not touch a drop of alcohol as long as he was in Siwon’s care.

“Yes, I suppose we could.” Siwon muses cocking his head to the side while he studies the other. He enjoys the younger man’s looks; after all, he would not be there if he didn’t. But the softness of Kyuhyun’s hair hadn’t translated in the photos nor did the lushness of his lips or the endearing tilt of his eyes that looked like they could be truly stunning when crinkled up in merriment but were currently sad as if the boy doesn’t have much to smile about, which Siwon supposes he probably doesn’t. “I understand your embarrassment, Kyuhyun, but this is not quite what you think it is.”

“Isn’t it?” Kyuhyun returns looking up, an undefined emotion in his eyes. “Am I not to be your whore?”

“Yes and no.” Siwon answers calmly leaning back in his seat and folding his hands in front of him as if he has fielded this question many times before. Kyuhyun realizes with a jolt that hits him right in the pride that at almost thirty the other probably has done this many, many times before. Siwon can tell by the way Kyuhyun covers his mouth and looks down, a bright blush high on his cheeks, that he regrets his little outburst, eye’s flicking around to see if anyone heard. “You will be my companion. There will be sex, yes, but I am paying you for your company, not your ass. If I just wanted a good fuck I’d buy a prostitute off the street.”  
The younger blushes deeply at the crude words. 

“Now, with that in mind, I think we should discuss the terms of our agreement.” Siwon continues much like he would in a business meeting. “If you were female you would be my mistress, as it is, we’ll call you my companion.” 

“What all will be expected of me?” Kyuhyun asks in a small voice, still embarrassed by his outburst. Siwon is pleased to note that he is speaking in present tense without any overt signs of wavering.

“You will be expected to live with me in my apartment and be at my beck and call whenever wherever I want.” There isn’t a whole lot of room for argument there, just a simple statement of facts. Kyuhyun is sure that Siwon can and will hold him to such an agreement. Just imagining what that means causes a tremor to accompany his blush. “I expect you to be well dressed when we are in public, and when we are in private I expect you to be willing if not eager. You will have a tutor. When you are not in my service or with your tutor you are welcome to entertain yourself as you wish as long as it is not with another person. It sounds possessive but if you agree to this you will be mine. I am a very jealous man, Kyuhyun, and I will not put up with any side dalliances with either gender.”

“I will provide you with an allowance of sorts for your amusement only, all of you bills including those for clothing, food, and other necessities will be otherwise taken care of.” Siwon continues leaning forward again so that he could almost smell Kyuhyun’s shampoo from where his head is bent over the table. “The amount is one million won a week and more can be negotiated when needed.”

Kyuhyun’s mouth falls open. One million a week? He wouldn’t be able to make that in any job he might have found on his own. Hell, with just one week’s pay he could pay for an apartment including groceries and necessities. His excitement is cut short when he remembers what Siwon said about him living in his apartment. Brushing the feeling of disappointment aside, he figures he can save the money for when Siwon grows tired of him so that he will have something to fall back on. 

“The beginning would be a one month commitment, four weeks at the end of which we will assess both of our contentment with the arrangement and decide if we want to continue or go our separate ways.” There is a pause as one of the waiters comes back to ask if they need anything else and Siwon shooes them away with a careless wave of his hand. “I’m giving you a way out, Kyuhyun, but it is not a gift. Every penny I give you, every article of clothing I purchase, you will have to work hard for.” 

Another shiver chases up and down Kyuhyun’s spine. He can just imagine the ways Siwon will have him “earn” his keep.

“Now, I have a few questions.”

“Ask anything you like.” Kyuhyun says in a hollow voice, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knows he will need to demonstrate his willingness immediately and so he tries to arrange his features to look open and eager for theses questions, the result is that he looks mildly nauseous. How willing he’ll be when they get to the bedroom, he isn’t sure, but for now he is determined to try. 

“Are you a virgin?” 

The younger man’s blush is so deep it looks like blood vessels have popped all over his face. “Y-yes.”

“With both men and women?” Siwon presses needing to know about Kyuhyun’s history in order to assess how much protection they will need to use. He doesn’t particularly get a kick out of deflowering ass-virgins, but it does simplify some things. Never before has he tried to take on someone so young, the knowledge that he will have to proceed with caution gives him a thrill, making his belly clench with anticipation. It will be fun to see just how far he can push the younger man. 

“Yes.” He is whispering now, head bent so low that Siwon can’t see his eyes anymore, just the red tinge of skin behind his dark lamby hair. 

“Is there any possibility that you could have a communicable disease of any kind?” 

“N-no.” Kyuhyun looks confused for a moment but one look at Siwon’s hungry gaze sends his own back to his hands which are clutched, white knuckled before him.

“Good enough, c’mon.” Siwon stands from his seat and moves to the other side of the table to pull out Kyuhyun’s chair for him. The younger is acutely aware of his presence behind him, every part of him in tune to the elder. He takes hold of the smaller man’s hand and leads him across the room, towards the elevator doors. “As far as the world is concerned you are my latest boyfriend.” 

“B-boyfriend?” 

“You are a boy aren’t you?” Siwon teases ushering a blushing Kyuhyun into the elevator before him. 

“Of course!” The answer is indignant, voice sliding just a bit in the direction of shrill. “But aren’t I… aren’t I too young for you to admit to having any kind of relationship with me?”

“You are young, but in Korea you are of age to be legally consenting in an adult relationship. There will be those who judge, but you’ll find that when you have power like I do, people more often than not, don’t really dare question you. At least they don’t do it out loud.” Siwon returns easily punching in the number for the floor he wants. Kyuhyun notes that it isn’t the penthouse which Siwon is rumored to inhabit but one of the floors that houses the honeymoon and presidential suits. There is no one else in the elevator which makes it easy for Siwon to slip behind Kyuhyun and pull his smaller frame against his chest, arms wrapping around so that his big hands splay possessively across Kyuhyun’s flat stomach. “We’ll have to fatten you up.”

The words are whispered huskily into Kyuhyun’s ear, a shiver chasing up his spine at the ghost of air caressing him. He had lost weight on the street. Sungmin had provided him with a suit for his meeting with Siwon and although the suit was made to fit him it was still pretty obvious that he was a shadow of the man he once was, or boy as Siwon kept calling him. And he supposes that at seventeen, even though he is technically considered a man, he really is just a boy. 

The thought that that is what Siwon wants makes Kyuhyun’s stomach clench. What kind of man was willing to fuck someone so young even if he was technically legal? Siwon is more than ten years older than him and he’s undeniably handsome. Why is it that he resorts to paying for his company rather than finding it on his own? Is he so depraved that money is the only thing that can coerce someone into bed with him? Is he cruel? He doesn’t seem to be, but maybe the solicitous host is just an act to hook Kyuhyun in? What if once he makes it upstairs Siwon never let him out again? Maybe that’s why he preferred boys off the street. 

Siwon can feel the change in Kyuhyun’s demeanor, the stiffening of his spine. He can practically smell the sourness of the boy’s runaway thoughts. They are halfway up to their room and he hopes that Kyuhyun works out whatever it is he is fixating on before they get there. Specifically for this reason though, just in case the boy freaks out completely, he has chosen to spend their first night in a suite instead of his apartment.

Kyuhyun mentally shakes himself. His thoughts are running away with him again. Knowing he has to do something or go mad with all the questions, Kyuhyun speaks up, stuttering over himself. “C-can I ask you a q-question?”

“Sure.” The elder replies easily dropping a light kiss on Kyuhyun’s neck where the crisp white shirt he is wearing folds over to create a sharp crease. “What do you want to know?”

“Do you… do you always… do you prefer… people my age?” His nervousness is palpable, rolling off him in waves. He’s held tight in the arms of someone so much stronger than him and he knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if Siwon were to become angry he would have absolutely no recourse but to hope he is able to get out in one piece. 

A heavy sigh escapes Siwon’s lips and he lets the younger go, re-situating himself so that he can look Kyuhyun in the eye, hands a warm weight on his shoulders. “First of all, men, I like men; not people. You will be the first this young, however I do typically find myself attracted to men who are younger than me. I have not in the past been with anyone who is still a teen though. You are the first for that.”

Kyuhyun does some sighing of his own. He doesn’t know why, but the knowledge is somewhat reassuring. This is new, at least in one way for Siwon too, proof that Kyuhyun needs that the elder is not a pedophile. “And this… this is… it’s my choice…if I-“

“If you decide to be done we are done, commitments or no, I will not force you to do anything against your will.” Siwon interrupts in a calm steady voice using one hand to tilt Kyuhyun’s eyes up to meet his own. “We can go slow if you want, my preferences will come out over time, but for now I am willing to go at your pace with the one proviso that by the end of tonight we rectify your virginal state.”

The door dings, signaling their arrival at the appropriate floor. Kyuhyun swallows harshly and stares out the double doors as if he is facing his execution. He had felt trapped when he had agreed to Sungmin’s offer, but now… now he doesn’t know. Part of him knows that if he goes back to his dumpster he will end up in a gang or worse, dead, but the thought of calmly walking down the hall and whoring himself out makes his breathing shudder and his blood go just a little bit cold. He would never be able to say how he does it, but with a deep breath and a fierce internal pep talk he leaves the elevator and follows Siwon obediently down the hall and to his bed, knowing beyond a doubt that one way or another he would be a different person come morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I rearranged the chapters to flow a little better so part of this chapter will feel like review. It's short but please have patience with me. Now that Pulse is done this will be my main story for a while and I promise you it will be done. Thank you as always for your support! Comments are greatly appreciated!

They pause for a moment outside the door while Siwon swipes the key-card to unlock it. There is the click of the lock and then Siwon is moving through, leaving a scared stiff Kyuhyun frozen in the hall. Once inside he turns back to the other, seeing the panic in his eyes, the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes too rapidly, bordering on hyperventilating. “Kyuhyun.”

Said man jumps at his name, wide eyes swiveling to rest on Siwon’s face, expecting anger but finding only patient understanding to accompany the smooth, baritone. He swallows hard, tries to calm down, to talk, anything but stand there, but he can’t, he is completely frozen. Everything that is about to happen runs through his mind at once, overloading his already overwhelmed brain. 

“Kyuhyun.” Siwon tries again returning to the younger and taking his cold hands in his warmer ones. “What do you need?”

“I-“ Nothing else will come out. He doesn’t know what he needs. He can;t go back to the streets but the idea of really moving forward with this is terrifying. He doesn’t know how to do this. There is no way he can initiate anything and although Siwon had meant to set him at ease by saying that he would let Kyuhyun set the pace, the very idea causes no small amount of panic to race through him, building the closer they get to the suite. 

“Are we doing this?” Siwon presses eyeballing the younger shrewdly. Kyuhyun nods dumbly, unable to voice himself. “You don’t know how to lead this do you?”

Kyuhyun shakews his head and chews on his lip fiercely, wincing but not stopping when his teeth break skin and the tang of iron leaks into his mouth.

“But we are doing this?” Siwon asks again, taking a step backwards and tugging on Kyuhyun’s hands to see if he will follow. He does. 

There is a pause this time but the nod is there and with it Siwon tugs him into the room, eyes fixed on the younger’s bottom lip that is still being chewed nervously, a crimson droplet quivering around his teeth. The door clicks shut behind them and Siwon breathes at finally being alone with the younger. 

“Keep biting that lip and I’m gonna kiss you.” Siwon threatens pulling the smaller man to his chest and wrapping one sturdy arm behind to keep him there. Immediately Kyuhyun lets go of his lip and stares with huge, scared eyes. “Probably for the best, I did promise we would go slow. For now, come sit with me on the couch.”

He leads him to the soft leather couch in the center of the room, sitting down and pulling Kyuhyun to sit leaned against his chest, getting comfortable before speaking again.  
“What have you done before, Kyuhyun? Sexually I mean.” Siwon watches the younger’s ears turn bright red and feels him shift uncomfortably away from him but he just shifts a little himself and tucks the smaller man a bit closer to his side. One strong arm winds around Kyuhyun’s shoulders to keep him secure against him. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“Easy for you to say.” Kyuhyun mumbles, twisting his fingers in his lap. 

“You’re mumbling again, Kyuhyun.” Siwon chides gently. 

“S-sorry.” The apology is offered, but he doesn’t repeat himself, he just sits there, head bent and properly chastised. 

Siwon lets out a gust of air and readjusts himself so that he can turn to face the other. With gentle fingers he turns Kyuhyun’s pretty face to look at him, noticing the renewed flush that comes with eye contact. “Answer my question.”

“W-what was the q-question?” Kyuhyun asks eyes begging the other to drop it but with no luck. 

“How much sexual experience do you have? You said you are a virgin, but there are a lot of things that can be done without actually engaging in intercourse.” None of it is said in a harsh way. In fact, Siwon is being so kind and gentle that Kyuhyun can feel the first little tendrils of anticipation curl in his stomach. A month or two can’t be that bad if Siwon stays like this. On the tail end of that thought is the thought of how strong and powerful Siwon really and truly is and suddenly the delicious clenching in his stomach feels more like nausea. 

“I d-don’t have any.” Kyuhyun answers swallowing hard. 

“None at all?” Siwon presses. Kyuhyun shakes his head dumbly. “Not even kissing?”

Again, a head shake. 

“Well, we’re gonna have to fix that.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes go wide and he sucks in a sharp breath, pupil’s dilated. It is utterly ridiculous that he should be nervous about something as small as a kiss when he is facing the   
extinction of his virginity, but as the words leave Siwon’s mouth and travel to his brain he can feel his heart beat pick up and his palms begin to sweat. 

“W-what… what if… what if we didn’t… I just… not tonight…?” Kyuhyun stutters frantically wriggling to get away from the big man’s strong arm slung around his shoulders. He needs to get away, needs space, needs to think. 

Seeing the boy’s desperation Siwon lets him go, watching as he flees not to the door, but to the window opposite; a fact that reassures Siwon of the night’s possibilities. “You’re not running for the door so obviously you’re committed to staying. What do you need, Kyuhyun? What do you need to make this okay? If you stay here, we will have sex tonight. If you leave there will be no consequences but then this whole thing will end, do you understand?”

There is a nod signifying that Kyuhyun understands, but no verbal answer. He is having trouble breathing. Shallow breaths just barely keeping him conscious, he is well aware he is on the verge of hyperventilating. He feels his frustration build with the utter feeling of being trapped. “How c-can you exp-pect me t-to j-just… I c-can’t… I just can’t, okay? I’ve n-never even k-kissed someone!”

“Come over here and we will rectify that.” Siwon responds levelly. He doesn’t move from his seat, just gazes impassively at the younger, challenging him to do something. Anything. Whether it be walking across the room and planting one on him or walking out the door, he doesn’t care so long as something happens. What does happen though is not something Siwon had even considered. 

“I c-can’t.” Kyuhyun chokes out swallowing thickly. He can see disappointment sag the elder’s shoulders for a moment and the knowledge that he caused that makes Kyuhyun swallow again and clear his throat. “I c-can’t c-come over th-there… b-but…” he pauses taking a deep breath, “b-but you c-could… you could c-come over h-here.”

With a smirk Siwon lifts himself from his seat and fairly stalks over to the other, long legs eating up the space with sinuous grace. He doesn’t stop when Kyuhyun backs himself up until he is pressed against the cold glass of the window, a further reminder of why he needs to stay. Winter is coming and he doesn’t fancy his chances on the street with the onset of the cold. Leaning down Siwon gets right in his face until their lips are just a scant inch away. “Like this?”

“Y-yes.” Kyuhyun breathes eyes closing as his breath hitches. “Yes. J-just like this.”

“Should I kiss you now?” Siwon whispers moving just close enough so that his lips barely brush Kyuhyun’s as he speaks, breaths mingling. He is used to the men he chooses throwing themselves at him for his money. He knows, more concretely than anything else in life, that the men who sleep with him are there for no other reason than the hopes that he will be their sugar daddy. Paying Kyuhyun up front just makes it so that he doesn’t have to question it. He knows exactly why Kyuhyun is there and he can mollify himself with the thought that he is being a good Samaritan to the kid at the same time. 

They’re a breath apart, not even when Siwon stops. 

“No.” He whispers huskily. 

“Wha-?” Kyuhyun gapes startling backwards so that his head banged against the window making him wince. 

“I’m not gonna kiss you.” Siwon clarifies voice deep and eyes dark. If he was paying for this, he is determined to have things his way. “I want you to do it.”

“Bu-“ 

“Just do it, Kyuhyun.” Siwon interrupts with quiet fervor. “Stop thinking so much. I’m going to take care of you. I’m not gonna hurt you. So kiss me!”

“But I’m scared.” Kyuhyun fairly squeaks cowering a little in light of Siwon’s outburst. 

“Then why are you here?” Siwon growls frustration manifesting as tightly controlled anger. 

“Because…” Kyuhyun pauses drawing in a shuddering breath and staring up at the elder with huge, earnest eyes. “Because I don’t have any other choice.”

“You do.” Siwon argues stubbornly. 

“Not really.” Kyuhyun says quietly looking at his feet. “What should I do? Go back to my mom’s so her boyfriend can beat me some more? Or stay on the street until I get hungry enough to suck someone’s cock for a little dinner? I’d rather take my chances with you. I’m scared, but there’s nothing for me if I walk out that door. My decision is made, but this is new for me, I don’t know how to call the shots or initiate anything. But you won’t help me!”

Siwon stares hard at the younger for a long minute that seems to stretch on and on. Kyuhyun’s stomach clenches at the way the older man’s dark eyes bore into his. He knows he had gotten a bit too fired up there, voice rising the longer his speech had gone on. It didn’t take long before he began to squirm and pick at his cuticles. He was just about to leave, even made it so far as to try and edge away but stopped by Siwon’s arm flying out to block his way. 

“Just let me go, Hyung.” Kyuhyun says dejectedly. “I can’t give you what you want, so I’ll just go.”

“No.” Siwon says simply but with finality. He hasn’t heard the younger string so many words together all evening and to be quite honest he’s impressed. It’s been years since someone has told him no on anything and although he isn’t exactly pleased, he is intrigued. Kyuhyun isn’t going to simper and fuss over him. Money or no, he would have to work to get the boy to loosen up. The thought has him growing warm all over again. 

“C’mon, I just want to go home before someone else takes it.” Kyuhyun says pushing against Siwon’s arm to no avail. He feels much less afraid now that he knows he’s botched it all up. Now all he wants is to go to his little piece of home behind the samgyupsal restaurant. 

“You call an alleyway home?” Siwon asks scathingly. 

“How did you-?” 

“How did I know where you’ve been staying?” Siwon finishes for him eyes and face intense. Kyuhyun just swallows hard and gives up pushing on the big man’s arm, facing him   
instead. “I know everything about you, Kyuhyun.”

“How?” Kyuhyun demands grasping at the only question that really matters. He feels violated. Who does this man think he is? 

“Sungmin.” Siwon answers mildly seeing the younger man’s ire. “And others. I’m a very tightly controlled man, Kyuhyun. Which leads me to my next point, I don’t like defiance.” He leans in close, pinning Kyuhyun flat again and angling his hips to press hard against the younger so that his hard length presses against Kyuhyun’s belly, fairly growling on the last word. “But, seeing as you make a rather good point, I’ll over look the rest. This time.”

The last two words cause a shiver to chase up Kyuhyun’s spine. This time. What would happen if he supposedly defied Siwon again? The elder has been kind and patient so far, touting that Kyuhyun would have a say, but if that was considered defiant then he was afraid of what he was in for. “I thought… I thought you said I get a say.”

Siwon grins a little and it’s a dark thing that makes Kyuhyun absolutely terrified. “You do.”

“But you just said-“

“I just said I don’t like defiance. There are other ways to make a point than to loose your temper in an outburst like that.” Siwon explains words stinging like a slap. “You are more than welcome to suggest things or ask for something, but such outbursts will not be tolerated.”

“So you… you want me to stay?” Kyuhyun stutters wishing he could disappear through the cold glass of the window. His breath stutters out of him and then catches in his chest. 

“Yes, I do.” Siwon answers voice taking on a depth and huskiness that Kyuhyun hasn’t heard before. “And we’ll work any kinks out as we go.”

There it is, another double entendre. Kyuhyun wonders if his racing heart will be able to survive the night or if it will jump from his chest. He can feel Siwon’s breath hot on his face, the gentle scent of raspberries and wine wafting over his senses making him feel drunk on it. Unconsciously his head tilts back a bit, lips parting on a small gasp. “So now what?”

“Now,” Siwon breathes lips brushing Kyuhyun’s plush ones, “Now I take charge and you follow my lead.”

With that he kisses him, gentle yet firm, lips pliable and unyielding. Kyuhyun’s eyes slip shut, it felt like his breath is being stolen from him as he gasps and pants into Siwon’s mouth, startled by glass against the back of his head when he tries to pull away from the exploring tongue that has snaked its way in to play with his. There are hands on his face; holding him steady, firm and gentle and Kyuhyun wonders if maybe, just maybe this won’t be so bad. 

Unable to retreat Kyuhyun lets Siwon in, mutely submitting and letting his lips remain open for the other’s tongue to explore. He is pressed flat against the window, hips pinned by Siwon’s and face held in place by large, hot hands. At first he shies away from the other’s probing tongue, but after a few moments he begins to relax, letting his tongue tangle with Siwon’s. 

When Kyuhyun is gasping for breath between kisses Siwon breaks away, staring at the other with heavy lidded eyes, breath puffing from his lips in hot little pants. “You are a very quick study, Kyuhyun-ah.”

“I…” Kyuhyun gasps thin chest heaving, too out of it to filter his words. “I felt like I would barely survive that how will I ever survive more?”

Siwon chuckles lowly. “You’ll survive. And with the way you’re picking up on technique you’ll probably be seducing me in no time at all.”

“I don’t know how that’s possible.” Kyuhyun shakes his head. His pupils are blown wide with desire he didn’t know he was capable of feeling. “So… so what now?”

“Now?” Siwon parrots leaning in again. “Now I kiss you again.” He drops a light kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. “Then I kiss you again.” And he does. “And again.” They kiss for a while until Kyuhyun is short of breath again. “And now I take you to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter contains explicit sexual content and non-consensual breath play.

Kyuhyun sucks in a sharp breath but doesn’t resist when Siwon steers him towards the bed, kissing him the whole way there. When he bounces on his back, the elder looming above him to remove his shirt before swooping down to crawl over him and claim his lips again, he is jolted back to reality a bit, very much aware that there is a half-naked, very horny, and very powerful man above him. 

“Slower!” He gasps when Siwon’s hands trail under his shirt. “N-not so fast.”

“But I can teach you such wonderful things.” Siwon purrs nudging Kyuhyun’s head back with his nose so that he can burrow into his throat, mouthing wetly against the skin that he knows will be sensitive. The younger gasps but lets him do as he wishes, even removing his hands from where they are guarding to keep the mogul from sliding beneath his shirt. Instead he rests them against Siwon’s sides, feeling solid muscle and sinewy strength underneath each lithe finger and shivers violently when he feels searching touches against his own skin. “So many things.”

Much to Kyuhyun’s embarrassment he hears a moan escape his lips when Siwon nibbles lightly at his Adam’s apple. A flush of crimson creeps over his skin and he pants against the sensations. “S-slow, please.”

Siwon groans at the request. Slow. He is already feeling a bit blue in the balls. “We are doing this, Kyuhyun.” He says in a slightly exasperated voice. Obviously the younger thinks he has immeasurable patience. He does not. 

“Yes. Just… slow.” Kyuhyun pants pupils blown with both desire and fear. He had no idea sex could be like this and his heart beats out a painful tattoo against his ribs even while desire makes his cock rigid in his trousers. 

“If we go much slower it will be a week from now when I finally take your virginity.” Siwon grumbles but eases back a bit. His fingers splay out over Kyuhyun’s chest, thumb moving in circles slowly towards his nipple that, even though hidden under the fine cloth of his borrowed shirt, will ignite a fire in the younger. A smirk stretches his chiseled face as Kyuhyun arches and moans at the touch, face flushing at his own wantonness. 

“Will… will this… hurt?” Kyuhyun asks gasping with each swipe over his nipple and each nip and lick to his collar bone. Letting out a shaky breath he tries again. “Will sex hurt?”  
Siwon pulls back slightly to lock eyes with the younger for a moment, assessing whether the truth will send him to the door or not. “I will prepare you carefully. But yes, the first time usually does hurt a little.”

“What… what if it’s too much?” Kyuhyun asks fear making his voice tremble just as much as Siwon’s touch causes his muscles to shiver. “What if I can’t handle it?”  
Siwon swoops down and kisses Kyuhyun intensely before pulling back to gaze sincerely at him again. “I will make it good for you too. It will only hurt for a moment and then you will be begging me for more.”

“I could never do that.” Kyuhyun denies blushing fiercely and biting his lip at the thought. 

“You will.” Siwon assures sliding his hand down Kyuhyun’s flat stomach to cup tantalizingly over Kyuhyun’s rigid cock, smirking with satisfaction when the younger gasps and archs into his touch. “See? Not ten minutes ago you would have said this was impossible and yet look at you. So sexy.”

Kyuhyun has never been called sexy before and it makes him feel both wanton and powerless at the same time. He arches into Siwon’s touch, letting out a strangled groan at the feeling. “Hng! Oh God, too fast… I can’t… oh, oh, oh-“

As the younger tries to dissuade him from his actions, Siwon has commenced stroking him through his trousers making him tremble and gasp out little breathy gasps of desire. “Come on, baby, I will make you feel so good.” 

Kyuhyun sucks in gasping breaths, watching dazedly through half-lidded eyes as Siwon’s lithe fingers work loose first his button and then the zip on his trousers and then slip in to touch him through nothing but the soft silk of his boxers. “Oh! S-Siwon-“

He breaks off on a moan, hips arching off the bed. “Oh please! I c-can’t… I won’t… ah, ah, hng!”

Siwon feels fierce pride coil in his belly as he watches Kyuhyun cum; feeling the warm rush of spunk wet his hand through the boxers. Watching Kyuhyun come undone is the most erotic thing Siwon has ever witnessed and he feels desire like a single drop of burning liquid spread through his body starting with his belly. 

“Hmm.” Siwon breathes, withdrawing his hand and breathing in the musky scent of Kyuhyun on his fingers. “You smell delicious.”

Kyuhyun can’t hide his embarrassment, his cheeks turn a vibrant red and he turns his face away as he tried to suck in enough air to fill his lungs again. 

“What’s wrong, my precious boy?” Siwon asks a gentle hand on Kyuhyun’s cheek turning him to face him. He notices the red painted there and compassion lights in him for a moment. “You were glorious, no need to be embarrassed.”

“I’ve never… not even by myself…” He cuts off, strangled by his shame. 

“There is always a first.” Siwon reassures swooping down and kissing Kyuhyun with desire so savage it robs Kyuhyun of what little breath he had managed to regain. The younger is dazed and pliant and Siwon has every intention of taking advantage of that fact. Trailing kisses down the other’s thin heaving chest and stomach he maneuveres Kyuhyun’s pants down his long legs, letting his tongue dip devilishly into his belly button for just a second before tracing nonsense patterns on his abs. 

“Oh!” Kyuhyun gasps and jerks at the feeling, body sensitive and tingling in the wake of his orgasm. He felt dazed, almost as if he were sun struck. Vaguely he realizes that in a way he is sun struck, utterly in awe of Siwon. The older man moves like a cosmic entity, all-encompassing and inescapable, launching through Kyuhyun’s consciousness, burning him with every tiny little touch and kiss. It isn’t until he can feel fingers on his waistband that Kyuhyun finally seems to snap out of being dazzled. His hand shoots out and grasps one of Siwon’s wrists, steadying him. “W-wait!”

“Don’t think, Kyuhyunnie. Just feel.” Siwon tells him pressing another kiss to his stomach just above the elastic of his boxers. When he feels Kyuhyun’s fingers relax just a little he takes the opportunity and finishes removing the boy’s last article of clothing, wrist sliding from Kyuhyun’s limp grasp as he moves downward. Pushing himself up he takes a moment to survey the younger, long limbs sprawled out across the bed, skin flushed in a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. “God you’re beautiful.”

Kyuhyun fights the urge to cover himself. He feels strung out; nervous and excited at the same time, the remnants of his orgasm still quivering through him making his thoughts sluggish and halting. “S-siwon- Please?” 

A smile tugs the corners of Siwon’s lips. Yes, he and Kyuhyun will do just fine together. This is tame for him, but he relishes the challenge of building Kyuhyun up to the kind of sex that will satisfy him. Just the thought has heat pooling in his belly. A mental image of Kyuhyun’s arms tied to the headboard of his bed, the younger writhing in need makes his muscles twitch with impatience. Giving himself a shake, Siwon forces himself back to the moment. First he needs to take care of Kyuhyun’s virginity. 

“Put your hands above your head, touch the headboard. I don’t want to see your hands move from that spot.” Siwon orders, seeing how Kyuhyun is fighting not to cover himself up. He figures he can have the best of both worlds, help Kyuhyun out and also at least get to see the other stretched out like he was in his fantasy. His eyes darken and he licks his lips when the other does as he is told, palms pressing hesitantly against the hard wood of the headboard. “Gorgeous.”

Kyuhyun whimpers. He is so embarrassed he isn’t sure he can stand it any longer if all Siwon does is watch him, hungry eyes eating up every inch of his body. But then the older man starts to move again, popping the button on his own trousers and lowering the zip revealing the tented silk of boxers around his erection. He wastes no time removing those as well and then crawling up the length of the teen’s body. 

Fear spikes and shivers. The reality of what he’s about to do shooting through Kyuhyun like daggers and he stares wide eyed up at Siwon. The older man see’s the flash of fear and swoops down to kiss the teen again in order to provide a distraction. He licks at those plush lips, purring in satisfaction when Kyuhyun parts his lips to allow him entrance.   
“That’s it, baby.” Siwon praises, breath hot against Kyuhyun’s lips. He nudges Kyuhyun’s thighs apart and settles himself between them, reveling in the delicious heat between them as he presses himself close and Kyuhyun can feel his arousal against his thigh. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

A blush flushes Kyuhyun’s cheeks but he doesn’t try to pull away. Instead he leans forward, catching Siwon’s lips in another kiss. He’s decided he likes kissing. It’s simple and uncomplicated and makes him feel fucking amazing. It doesn’t even pull him from his kiss drunk stupor when Siwon eases back a bit and nudges his legs even further apart. He’s only brought down from his high when he hears the snick of a bottle cap and then feels slick fingers at his entrance. Unable to hold the position that Siwon had ordered him into he finally breaks it and clutches fearfully at Siwon’s shoulders. “H-hyung?”

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Siwon soothes rubbing one finger along the younger man’s ring of muscles before slipping it in feeling the tight heat of the other’s body surround him. “Just relax. I’ll do all the work.”

Kyuhyun’s response is lost in a gasp as Siwon presses forward, working that finger in and out of him with steady thrusts of his hand. He curls his finger inside the smaller man to stretch him, all the while searching for that little bundle of nerves that will make him see stars. He knows the moment he finds it too because Kyuhyun’s entire body tenses under him and he clenches those muscles around his finger deliciously. Siwon’s brain goes offline temporarily imagining that beautiful pressure surrounding his cock and it’s all he can do to keep himself from just fucking the younger man senselessly right this moment. 

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun tries to get Siwon’s attention but his voice is so breathy the word almost gets lost. He rolls his head to the side on the pillow and lets his fingers curl, nails scraping sharp and needy against Siwon’s broad shoulders. The older man growls low and slips in a second finger. Kyuhyun can feel the stretch and it sort of hurts but isn’t altogether uncomfortable either. And then Siwon is pressing that spot again and he feels blood rush to his genitals and he wonders for the hundredth time if he can possibly survive this. 

“That’s it baby.” Siwon praises scissoring his fingers for a long minute before adding a third. He licks his lips and swallows hard against the sudden dryness in his throat when Kyuhyun’s back arches and a low whine slips from the younger man’s lips. It had been his plan to stretch Kyuhyun out with at least four fingers before even trying to enter him but he’s not so sure he can wait that long anymore. Clenching his teeth he eases his fingers back, spreading them as he goes. The sounds Kyuhyun is making are nothing short of melodic. “Fuck.”

Kyuhyun tries to even his breaths but still they jutter from between his lips and his hips move against his will, arching against the onslaught of sensations. A strange mix of pain and pleasure shoots up his spine. He sucks in a sharp breath when he feels a fourth finger added. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time. He wants to do something, anything to become more of an active participant but he doesn’t know what to do and so he just sort of clutches at Siwon’s shoulders and tries not to hyperventilate. “H-hyung-”

“What is is, Kyuhyunnie?” Siwon asks in a husky voice, leaning forward to kiss the younger man again. It’s the messiest open mouthed kiss he’s ever engaged in and the heat that washes over him threatens to pull him under but he pulls back a little and forces himself to focus as he slowly removes his fingers. “What is it, baby?”

Thought isn’t really a possibility for Kyuhyun just then. He feels so empty and bereft as those fingers leave him but he can’t seem to string words together to tell Siwon this and so instead he just clenches down on air and arches needily. “P-please, Hyung.”

Siwon doesn’t need to hear anymore. He knows what Kyuhyun wants. Knows what he needs. He pushes himself up so that he can stare down at the younger man sprawled against the pillows and grabs hold of his hips, hauling him bodily into his lap. With one hand he steadies his cock against that slick prepared hole and begins pressing forward watching Kyuhyun’s face for any indication of pain as he goes. The younger man’s mouth falls open in a silent cry as he’s stretched around his girth but still Siwon presses forward, not stopping until he can feel his balls squish against Kyuhyun’s ass. It’s tight and hot and holy fuck it’s perfect. “You’re perfect, baby.”

Words fail Kyuhyun. He’s never felt anything like this before. He’s so full. Stretched to the point of pain and yet it feels so good with Siwon’s hard cock pulsing so deep in him. His own dick is straining, a bead of precum shivering down the tip before running down the side. It makes him shiver and gasp. Reaching forward he tries to pull Siwon back down to him, he needs something to hold on to, but instead he feels strong hands clasp down on his wrists and he only sort of gets his wish as Siwon leans forward, pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of his head, palms up and holy fuck that’s hot. 

A smirk pulls the corner of Siwon’s mouth because he can see exactly what he’s doing to the other man, can see him flounder and cast about for something but finds nothing and is forced to focus all the more on him and only him. He eases his hips back slowly and then works himself back in. It’s slow. So slow. And hard. So very very hard. Kyuhyun thought for sure that when they finally got down to actually fucking Siwon would be one to go all power in his thrusts but this is just so precise and calculated and sensual. And he’s just grinding into him and fuck he can’t stop the moan that rips from his throat because that’s Siwon’s dick grinding into his prostate and holy fuck he didn’t know he could feel this much. It stings and hurts but there’s pleasure hot and steady underneath and he’s pretty sure he’s not gonna survive this. “Oh, hng!”

This slow pace is driving him insane but Siwon doubles his resolve and just ruts back in again and again. He rubs his thumbs against Kyuhyun’s inner wrists and watches in fascination as the younger man clenches his fists on nothing and twists in his grasp. It’s so hot, Kyuhyun’s legs spread around his hips as he fucks slowly into him, his chest open wide and on display, hands pinned beneath his own. Dropping his eyes he can see the spot where they connect, his long thick shaft slowly appearing and then disappearing again inside the younger man’s perfect pink little hole. He shifts his angle and satisfaction roars in his ears when Kyuhyun’s whole frame tenses for just a moment and then he just fucking writhes. “That’s it, baby.”

He wants to feel, to hold on to something because he feels like he’s floating away but Siwon doesn’t let go of his wrists and Kyuhyun is forced to focus all his energy on the points where they’re connected and it’s just too much. He can feel heat and his stomach flutters when Siwon rubs slow circles on his wrists. Who knew his wrists would be a turn on? Or maybe it was the way Siwon was thrusting so painfully slow into his prostate, the pleasure chaotic and unrelenting and it just keeps on building. He just came not too long ago but he can feel his orgasm pooling again in the pit of his stomach, balls pulling tight and he shivers on the edge. 

“Not yet.” Siwon says releasing one of Kyuhyun’s hands so he can wrap his fingers firmly around the base of the younger man’s dick, cutting off his orgasm and trapping it there. Kyuhyun lets out an anguished cry and Siwon can’t help it, he snaps his hips forward hard. There’s no way he can go back to the slow pace so he doesn’t even try. Instead he gathers both of Kyuhyun’s wrists in his one hand and pins them above his head, the other remaining in a vice grip cutting off his orgasm and he just pounds relentlessly into the pliant heat beneath him. 

“P-please, hyung!” Kyuhyun begs tears gathering in his eyes. He needs to cum so badly it hurts. Or maybe it all just hurts because fuck, this is hard. Siwon is hard. This is what he had thought Siwon would be like, pure raw power and holy hell he isn’t sure if he’s going to break apart of float away. “P-please!”

“Just a bit more.” Siwon growls when Kyuhyun’s hole spasms around his cock and tears gather in the younger man’s eyes. He wants nothing more than to watch Kyuhyun come undone again but he knows that the younger man is likely to be too sensitive to continue after a second orgasm and so he forces him to hold on and wait. He can feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach and knows it won’t take much more, especially not with the way Kyuhyun is clenching involuntarily down on him. It’s been a long time since he was with a virgin and the possibilities are overwhelming. He can mold Kyuhyun to be whatever he wants. Whatever he needs. The thought goes straight to his head and he lets go of Kyuhyun’s wrists, instead shifting so he can wrap his hand around the teen’s neck, seeing his eyes widen in fear when he squeezes slightly pinching off his trachea and cutting off airflow while he fucks mercilessly into him. 

“Hyung?” It’s raspy and breathless and fuck Kyuhyun’s scared. But even as fear rockets through him he feels his pleasure spike and heighten and wow he didn’t know this was possible. He closes his eyes and tips his head back and grasps at Siwon’s wrist with both his hands. Not so much trying to pull him away, but steadying himself. 

“That’s it baby.” Siwon purrs loosening his grip on Kyuhyun’s dick and tightening his grip on his throat, watching the younger cum after just another couple thrusts. Kyuhyun’s cry is cut off and strangled and he shivers on the edge, pleasure pulled to a point of liquid heat in his belly for just a moment before it explodes. Siwon feels as heat rushes up his cock and he shoves himself deep, emptying himself in Kyuhyun with a groan. Careful not to hold on too long, Siwon releases his grasp on Kyuhyun’s throat and collapses on top of the younger. They’re hot and sweaty and he can feel Kyuhyun’s cum smear on his stomach but he doesn’t care. 

They both lay there trying to catch their breaths for a long minute and then Siwon pushes himself off and away and Kyuhyun feels empty and cold without him. He doesn’t know what to think as he watches Siwon cross the room and disappear into the bathroom. Having Siwon choke him had been unexpected and frightening and yet the elder hadn’t hurt him. His chest heaves as he thinks over his options. He can stay and take his chances with Siwon or he can leave and go back to his dumpster. There really is no contest. Scary as it’s been he would much rather take his chances with the mogul and just pray he gets out of this in one piece. 

The sound of the shower coming on reaches his ears and he shivers. No after sex cuddling then. Okay. Good to know how this will go. He feels sticky and lonely and used. The mental image of bills on the pillow flashes through his mind and he doesn’t think he could feel any cheaper. Reaching for the edge of the bed his hands close around a handful of tissues from the box on the nightstand and he uses them to clean himself up as best he can. His boxer are dirty but he doesn’t like the idea of sleeping naked so he pulls on his slacks from earlier and curls up on the very edge of the bed, pulling the blankets up high around his chin. It’s only a couple of months, he reminds himself. A couple of months and then he’ll be eighteen and he’ll have enough money that he can get an apartment and start over. 

His mind roams and he can’t stop the tears that prickle the corners of his eyes. Better get it out before Siwon returns. It would be embarrassing to cry in front of the older man. A sob slips out and Kyuhyun bites his knuckles to stop any more that might try to follow. Sex wasn’t so bad, was it? No. It wasn’t the sex. It was knowing that he wasn’t wanted. Not really. His family didn’t want him, didn’t care that he had run away. They no doubt were relieved to have one less mouth to feed. He can picture his mom’s boyfriend, beer in hand, telling his mother they’re better off this way. The image hurts and he pushes it away but then Siwon’s face looms in his mind’s eye and he realizes he doesn’t want him either. Not really. Siwon wants nothing more than his body. Well, fine. He’ll do what he has to for now but he’ll get out of this. He has to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter contains references to sexual activity.

The next several days are a period of adjusting for them. They spend the night in the suite and if Siwon notices Kyuhyun sleeping in his slacks he doesn’t say anything. He leaves Kyuhyun in his tight little ball on the far edge of the bed and spreads out on his side like he hasn’t a care in the word; which is exactly how he feels. At no point does it register in his mind that he maybe should care how Kyuhyun is feeling. He has always been of the opinion that you are responsible only for yourself and how other people react is their problem. It never even crosses his mind that he may have played a large role in why the boy is curled up in as tight of a ball as he could manage and trying desperately to hide the sniffles that sneak out no matter how hard he tries to mask them. As far as Siwon is concerned they had had some perfectly adequate sex with plenty of potential for ramping up to spectacular in the future and now that he is sated and clean it’s time for sleep. 

When morning comes Kyuhyun wakes alone. There’s a note on the pillow next to him and his heart stutters in his chest as he opens it up. He half expects to find a couple bills stashed there and a note telling him to get lost but instead it’s a few simple lines telling him that Siwon had to go in to work for a few hours and he’ll meet him back here around noon. A quick glance at the clock tells Kyuhyun that’s only a couple hours away. He glances around the huge room and wonders what he’ll do to entertain himself until then. On the tail end of that thought is a bit of worry about what’s going to happen when Siwon returns but he brushes that away as best he can. No sense in worrying out things he has no control over. 

Pushing himself up he sits on the edge of the bed and takes stock of his body. He’s sore. That’s for sure. But it’s not an entirely unpleasant soreness either. His muscles feel almost shivery and twitch when he asks them to do anything but it’s the sort of soreness that comes from using muscles he didn’t know existed and not the sort of pain that plagued him so many times after his mom’s boyfriend would come home drunk and enraged. Standing up the rest of the way he shuffles his way to the bathroom and figures he might as well use the time to get cleaned up. Each step he takes causes a little shock of pain to chase up his spine from his rump. So this is the pain he had heard about. Well it isn’t so bad. He can definitely deal with this. 

Turning on the shower he strips off his slacks and finds himself sincerely wishing he had something else to put on after his shower but figures he’s worn much dirtier clothes before and he’ll just have to make do. He pads back out into the bedroom and grabs his shirt and boxers from the floor where they had landed last night. A blush warms his cheeks at the thought of how the ended up there and he quickly turns away, not willing to think about last night and sex with Siwon. 

The shower has reached a nice temperature by the time he returns. Setting the shirt with his pants on the vanity he takes the boxers with him into the shower. The warm spray of water beats down on him and his mind roams, thinking what a simple thing a shower is but how even that can’t be taken for granted. Sometimes he was able to get a shower if a shelter would admit him for the night. The water was rarely warm but it felt good to be clean so he didn’t complain. Then Sungmin had taken him to a public bathhouse before his dinner with Siwon. He had told him to get cleaned up and then got him set up in the suit and had dropped him at the hotel. The showers there were open and he had felt terribly exposed and had rushed through his shower even though the warm water had done it’s utmost to turn his muscles to jelly and soothe away his nerves about meeting the hotel mogul. Now he knows he has a couple hours and a practically endless supply of hot water to exhaust before Siwon returns and he plans to take full advantage of it. 

The water is warm and fairly cascades from the shower head making him feel like he’s standing in a warm rain shower. It saps away his energy and soothes his sore muscles so he just sort of slumps against one wall and stares blankly at the array of soaps there for him. He can see the one that Siwon had used the night before and with sluggish fingers he picks it up, unscrews the cap, and gives it a sniff. It smells spicy and somehow dark and Kyuhyun shudders suddenly feeling quite cold despite the steam swirling around him. Siwon had called him his boyfriend… the thought prickles him and makes him uncomfortable. The scent of his “boyfriend” should make him feel warm and safe but all he can think about is that hand wrapped firmly around his neck, feeling so utterly used after having sex with him, and Kyuhyun feels anything but warm or safe. 

He puts the bottle down and is grateful there are a couple others to choose from because he’s pretty sure he’d rather stay dirty than smell like Siwon. The one he selects is citrusy and bright and can’t be more different from the one Siwon had chosen. First he lathers up his hair, working the fresh scented soap through every strand before rinsing it away. There’s a little bottle of conditioner in a matching scent and he figures why not, his hair is kind of course from how long he was on the street, the conditioner won’t hurt. When he’s done there he washes his face and then scrubs down his body, paying special attention to his slightly sore rump and his private parts. In his minds eye he can still see Siwon hovering over him, the look of absolute triumph on his face as he tipped Kyuhyun over the edge that first time and it makes Kyuhyun feel incredibly uncomfortable in his own skin. As if he’s been tainted or contaminated and he doesn’t know what to do with the feeling so he tries to push it away. 

Next he scoops up his now sodden boxers and dabs a little soap on them too. He flips them inside out and scrubs away his dried semen and tries to forget about Siwon’s hands on him. Laundry soap would be preferable but there isn’t any so instead he just uses a little more of the citrus stuff he’d used on his hair and is decently pleased with the outcome. Although he’s loathe to leave the warmth he’s starting to get pruney so he powers off the shower and wrings out his now clean boxers. 

Once he’s toweled off he uses the towel to get as much moisture out of his boxers as possible before he sets them on the counter next to the rest of his clothes and scoops up the hair dryer. It’s not ideal but he’ll at least be able to wear clean underwear when he’s done. It’s a trick he had learned on the street. If he couldn’t get to a shower he could at least clean his underwear in a public bathroom and use the hand dryers to get the worst of the moisture out before putting them back on again. Today though he knows he has enough time to get them properly dry and when he finally slips them on he enjoys the feeling of warm and clean against his skin. 

He’s just finishing getting dressed after brushing his teeth and combing his hair when he hears the door click open and he just sort of freezes, hands on the buttons of his now crumpled white shirt. There’s the steady clop of footsteps and then Siwon is standing there in the doorway, an unreadable look on his handsome face. Somewhere in the back of Kyuhyun’s mind it registers that Siwon must have gone and gotten a change of clothes earlier because he’s not in the same suit from last night but instead in a more relaxed outfit of exquisitely fitted dark blue jeans and a charcoal gray button down, the top two buttons undone revealing the hollow of his throat. Kyuhyun swallows hard and leaves the top button of his own shirt undone, hands falling awkwardly to his sides. 

“Waste of time, really.” Siwon is saying and Kyuhyun takes an involuntary step back. 

“What’s a waste of time?” Kyuhyun asks eyes going wide because he thinks Siwon is talking about his clothes and he knows he’s supposed to be willing but this is awfully fast and he’s not sure he can handle it if Siwon insists on having sex again so soon. 

“That.” Siwon says pointing at Kyuhyun’s shirt. Kyuhyun’s heart sinks. He gives a sort of squeak of protest and takes another step backwards when Siwon pushes away from the door frame where he had been leaning and comes fully into the room. If the older man notices he doesn’t comment. Instead he reaches up and plucks at the crumpled material on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “This is wrinkled.”

“I-” Kyuhyun’s breath catches in his throat and he feels like he’s been dropped off in a mine field unsure of what moves are safe and which will get him killed. “I don’t have anything else to wear.”

Siwon’s stares at him, dark and unreadable for a long minute until Kyuhyun starts to squirm under the scrutiny. “C’mon.”

“Huh?” Kyuhyun is confused but his feet are obedient and he ends up following when Siwon leaves the bathroom and then the suite as well. He leads him down the hall to the elevator and this time Siwon opens a little hinged door beneath the panel of buttons and presses his thumb to the scanner within. The elevator lurches into motion and takes them all the way to the top, opening to a bright all white little entry way at the end of which there is a sturdy looking black door. 

“C’mon.” Siwon says again and this time he takes Kyuhyun’s hand and leads him from the elevator. There’s another little screen next to the door and when Siwon presses his thumb to it the big black door swings forward to reveal a simple but stylish foyer. The walls are soft gray and all the furniture is sleek modern numbers in black or white. The floor they’re presently standing on is shiny white tiles but transitions to fluffy dark gray carpeting at the doorway. Carelessly Siwon lets the door swing closed behind them and toes off his shoes and then tugs Kyuhyun through room after room until they’re standing in a lavish bedroom also done up in black, white, and gray. Once in the bedroom he lets go of Kyuhyun and goes to the closet, disappearing within for a long minute. 

Kyuhyun just sort of stands there, utterly overwhelmed. The entire place is huge and screams of power and wealth and Kyuhyun feels a little bit like he’s a piece of trash stuck to Siwon’s shoe that got drug in. As Siwon whisked him through the place he had briefly gotten a look at vaulted ceilings and well appointed but sterile rooms. The living room looked like a display model for a magazine and he couldn’t picture Siwon standing in, much less using the kitchen he had caught a tiny glimpse of. Everything in it’s place. No color. There is no warmth at all. And then there’s the bedroom. It’s perfect. The bed is made in crisp gray sheets and a matching darker duvet, the frame a mammoth number in black with stylish slats at the head and feet. The walls here are white and all the furniture is in black and Kyuhyun has never felt more out of place in his life.

Siwon emerges from the closet, a couple items draped over one arm. He walks right up to Kyuhyun and pushes the items in his hands. “Try these on.”

It takes a minute for Kyuhyun to process what Siwon had told him to do but at last he realizes what’s being asked of him. The older man goes over and sits on the edge of the bed and just sort of watches him expectantly. It makes a hot blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. They may have had sex last night but he’s not sure he’s ready to just strip down in front of the other on demand. “Erm. Is there a bathroom I can use?”

A tiny flicker of irritation flashes across Siwon’s face but is quickly covered by a politely schooled mask. He points to another black door next to the closet. “Through there.”

“Thanks.” Kyuhyun mutters and shuffles through the indicated door. The bathroom is just as opulent as the rest of the place. It’s big and echo-y and Kyuhyun is afraid to touch anything because he doesn’t want to leave any marks on the pristine sparkling surfaces but he sets the new clothes down and quickly strips off. There’s a fresh pair of boxers on top of the pile and Kyuhyun feels embarrassment hot and heavy settle in his chest, feeling incredibly stupid for hand washing his pair from last night. 

Shaking himself he pulls on the new pair. They’re black silk and even though they’re a little big on him they feel luxurious against his skin. It’s a little silly but the black against his skin makes him almost feel like he’s just another piece of furniture for Siwon; black and white; there to look pretty. The rest of the outfit is a pair of equally loose fitting jeans that come down several inches past his feet and a baggy gray t-shirt. It’s only after he’s fully dressed, the dark spicy scent of the cloth enveloping him that he realizes these must be Siwon’s old clothes. Hazarding a glance in the mirror he thinks he looks like a kid playing dress-up in his dad’s clothes. Feeling almost as if he’s suffocating from the heavy scent, he leaves the safety of the bathroom. He’s not sure what to do with his clothes from the night before so he folds them neatly and leaves them on the counter. 

Siwon isn’t where he left him when he emerges. For a long minute Kyuhyun stands there, racked with indecision. Should he stay where he is or go find the elder? He’s still in the process of deciding when Siwon pokes his head in through the door and then comes in completely when he sees the younger standing there wringing his hands. 

Heaving a heavy sigh Siwon gives Kyuhyun a once over and then shakes his head. “It’ll have to do for now. Better baggy than wrinkled. C’mon. We’ll grab some lunch and then I want to go shopping.”

“Shopping?” Kyuhyun parrots shuffling after Siwon as he leads him back through the apartment to the kitchen. 

“Yeah. You can’t wear my baggy hand-me-downs forever.” Siwon opens the fridge and rifles through it, head disappearing entirely inside the appliance so that he misses Kyuhyun’s flush. After barely a minute the older man sighs again and pulls his head out of the fridge. “Guess we’ll have to eat out.”

“Eat out?” Kyuhyun asks. He knows Siwon has money but they ate out last night. Eating out again seems decadent and wasteful. 

“Yeah.” Siwon says straightening up and letting the fridge fall shut. “I’m not really a very good cook and there’s not much of anything in here to work with anyway. C’mon.”

Kyuhyun lets out a little eep when Siwon grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him from the kitchen and back to the entryway. They slip their shoes back on and make quick work of getting back in the elevator. Once the doors ding closed behind them Siwon tugs Kyuhyun around in front of him and loops his arms around from behind, resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. For his part, Kyuhyun tries not to tense up but he freezes, muscles pulled taut, an unintelligible sound coming out of his mouth. 

“Relax.” Siwon tells him, annoyance coloring the command. In another tone it could have been comforting, soothing even, but as it is it just makes Kyuhyun feel like he’s in trouble. He turns his head and presses an open mouthed kiss to the column of Kyuhyun’s throat, lips feeling the way the younger man’s pulse pounds just under the skin. 

“S-sorry.” Kyuhyun stutters trying so hard to relax that his muscles shake with the strain of it. 

Siwon huffs out a sigh that puffs Kyuhyun’s hair and just tightens his grip. “Figure it out, Kyuhyun. I won’t keep playing this game.”

The tolerance of the night before is gone and Kyuhyun feels his chest tighten and his breaths speed up. He’s trying, he really is. But the panic just continues to rise and every misgiving he’s had about this arrangement rears its head. “I need- I n-need space.”

“You agreed to be willing.” Siwon growls lowly but loosens his grip all the same. The minute his fingers go slack Kyuhyun pulls free and Siwon watches him go to the far side of the elevator and lean against the side, eyes wide and panicked. Vaguely it registers that this should insight compassion in him but it doesn’t. All he feels is annoyance. Eyes narrowing he pins the younger with a glare. “Anytime. Anywhere. Wasn’t that the deal, Kyuhyun?”

“Please-” Kyuhyun gasps knowing he’s treading on thin ice here. “It’s just too fast. Too much.”

The older man’s lips purse hard and his teeth creak and groan with how hard he grinds them but he lets it go because they’ve reached the lobby. He’s still annoyed but doesn’t want to make a scene so instead he steps forward, laces his fingers with Kyuhyun’s and tugs the younger man from the elevator. They cross the lobby together and if he’s squeezing the younger man’s hand a little too hard no one can tell but Kyuhyun. 

Once outside a valet opens the passenger door and Siwon makes a bit of a show of helping Kyuhyun in and then goes to the driver’s side and hops in, letting the valet close the passenger door. He wastes no time in turning the key, the powerful engine of the brand new Mercedes-Benz S Class revs to life and they pull smoothly away from the curb and integrate into the flow of traffic. “Seat belt.”

Obediently Kyuhyun clicks on the seat belt. Just like the apartment he’s afraid to touch anything, afraid he’ll somehow contaminate it and so he just clenches his hands in his lap and stares at Siwon out of the corner of his eye. The older man had gotten so angry in the elevator; it reminded Kyuhyun of the way his mom’s boyfriend would get when he was drinking and that more than anything else makes the young man tremble with worry. 

“Relax.” Siwon commands again, reaching over with one hand and peeling Kyuhyun’s apart. Once again he entwines his fingers with the younger man’s. It’s not much in the way of a comforting gesture but it’s the best he can manage. He just hopes it’s enough to get Kyuhyun to actually chill out so they can make a little progress. When he had woken up this morning to a summons from the main office he had been irritated at best. Going in to deal with a problem that should have been handled by his managers had elevated irritated to absolutely livid. By the time he had returned to the hotel and Kyuhyun his fury had simmered down to a low boil but it was there, just under the surface, draining him of patience. 

Kyuhyun sucks in a couple deep breaths and does his best to do as he’s told. His mind is spinning with endless worry playing over and over on loop. Trying to break the cycle he tries to make conversation. “Where- where are we going?”

Siwon doesn’t answer but instead throws on the blinker and pulls into a parking lot outside an upscale eatery. They can’t be more than a couple miles from the hotel, the ride taking no more than five minutes total. “The Lighthouse. It’s decent food and I know the owner.”

“It’s not one of yours?” Kyuhyun asks a little surprised that Siwon would go someplace he doesn’t own. 

“No.” Siwon says and gets out of the car, circling around to the passenger side watching the younger scramble to unbuckle as he goes. By the time he reaches Kyuhyun’s door the younger has managed to get the seat belt off. Hand in hand they walk to the front door where Siwon pulls away long enough to hold the door for Kyuhyun and usher him inside with a hand to the small of his back. 

A hostess offers Kyuhyun a polite but generic greeting, eyes lingering judgementally over the younger man’s baggy clothes. But then her eyes flick behind and she must recognize Siwon because he face instantly becomes one of open warmth and she sinks into a deep bow. “Welcome back, Siwon-ssi. Would you like your usual table?”

“No.” Siwon gives a little shake of his head and propels Kyuhyun a little further into the restaurant. “I want a private room today.”

“Yes sir.” She agrees immediately. “If you’ll follow me.”

She leads them through a posh little dining area and up a small flight of stairs to well lit hallway lined with half a dozen doors. It looks like she is headed for the first door on the right but Siwon makes a negative little sound in the back of his throat” “The end of the hall.”

“Yes, sir.” She says and she moves on, all the way down the hall and puts them in the very last room, furthest from the main restaurant. “Would you like a menu now?”

Kyuhyun thinks this an odd thing to ask in a restaurant but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he lets Siwon usher him inside and his eyes widen at what he sees. The room is small but well furnished. There’s a comfortable looking table complete with a ssamgyupsal grill and chairs but then there’s also a couch and several padded arm chairs. The lighting is warm and lightly accents the blue walls and wood trim. 

“No menus.” Siwon tells her pushing Kyuhyun over the threshold and pausing just within the door. “We’ll have ssamgyupsal, rice, and soup. But don’t bring it for half an hour.”

“Yes, sir.” She says and bows again. 

Siwon shuts the door on her bowing figure and turns back to Kyuhyun, seeing the question in the younger man’s face. His eyes narrow and before the younger even realizes what’s happening Siwon has advanced on him and pushed him up against a wall, and grinds his hips into his. “Wherever. Whenever.”

“What-?” Kyuhyun’s breath catches in his throat and suddenly he thinks he understands why Siwon told the lady to wait a half an hour before bringing their food. He swallows hard. He can feel Siwon’s arousal pressed against him and his heart sinks. This is too soon but Siwon isn’t taking no for an answer, he didn’t in the elevator, and Kyuhyun is afraid of what will happen if he denies the elder again. He’s trembling so hard he’s pretty sure he’d fall over if Siwon wasn’t standing there, pressing him into the wall. How on earth will he ever survive the mogul’s demands? Opening his mouth in question, he never even manages to make a sound as Siwon swoops down and captures his lips in a searing kiss. 

“Consider this pre-payment for lunch and the clothes I’m gonna buy you.” Siwon growls breaking away from the kiss and pulling one of Kyuhyun’s legs up around his waist so he can press forward and grind his hardening cock against the younger. The gasp that escapes Kyuhyun’s lips is just this side of terrified but Siwon doesn’t care. He just presses forward, and stares darkly down at the other for a long minute before kissing him again, tongue instantly leaping out to lick at Kyuhyun’s lush lips in a move that is as possessive as it is dominating. 

Surprise and no small amount of fear rocket through Kyuhyun, his hands coming up to push the older man away. He’s shaking. Absolutely trembling. Pupils blown wide and he can’t help but try and put a little space between them. The move is instinctual and automatic. Unfortunately for Kyuhyun, so is Siwon’s response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter contains explicit sexual content of very dubious consent.

The growl that rips from Siwon’s throat when Kyuhyun tries to push him away is nothing short of feral. Eyes flashing Siwon yanks Kyuhyun away from the wall only to slam him back into it with enough force to make his teeth clack. “Don’t you fucking dare push me away.”

Whimpering, Kyuhyun tries again; pushing at the mogul’s chest. His brain shuts down and doesn’t process what Siwon says. All he can think about is survival and right now that means getting away. His flight instinct pumps through his veins and he fucking writhes, anything to get away. 

Frustration rears it’s head and makes Siwon see red. With skilled hands he gathers Kyuhyun’s wrists in a crushing grip and presses them to the wall on either side of Kyuhyun’s   
head. His hips arch forward and pin the teen’s lower half just as effectively rendering him immobile, not that that stops Kyuhyun from struggling. “Stop. Stop struggling.”

“P-please-” Kyuhyun’s muscles twitch but there’s nowhere for him to go and he ends up sagging in defeat between the wall and the mogul. Siwon’s face looms inches from his own and he turns his head away trying to at least give himself the illusion of space. 

Shifting Kyuhyun’s wrists to one hand Siwon holds them above his head and then uses his free hand to grasp at the younger man’s jaw and turn his face back to him. He doesn’t kiss him. Doesn’t do much of anything other than glare coldly. When he speaks his voice is tightly controlled and icy. “Stop. Struggling.”

Kyuhyun’s breath catches at the command and his body goes still. His mind is reeling. Siwon said this was payment for lunch and shopping. Would he demand sex for every meal the younger eats? Would he choke him again? He’s not feeling very safe anymore. 

“That’s it.” Siwon tells him, voice hushed and low as if talking to a startled animal. He releases his grip from Kyuhyun’s jaw and slides his hand to the teen’s waistband, popping the button and lowering the zip. His eyes never leave Kyuhyun’s but they do narrow when Kyuhyun tries again to tug his hands free. “Stop.”

Again Kyuhyun falls still. His thin chest rises and falls as he desperately tries to suck in much needed air. “What- What are you gonna do?”

“Shh.” Siwon hushes and pushes Kyuhyun’s jeans off one slender hip. They’re baggy enough that when Siwon shifts his weight back a little they fall to the floor without any further help leaving the younger man in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. “That’s it,” he praises letting his free hand roam under Kyuhyun’s shirt to caress the soft skin of his stomach, loving the way his muscles jump and twitch under his exploring fingers. “You’re okay.”

“I’m not- P-please- I’m not ready for this again.” Kyuhyun whimpers fighting the impulse to twist away.

Siwon doesn’t answer but instead just takes a step backwards and pulls Kyuhyun with him, dark eyes locked on the younger’s face. When the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch he sits down and tugs Kyuhyun forward, arranging the teen so that his long legs are on either side of his hips, straddling him. Letting go of Kyuhyun’s wrists he settles his hands on the teen’s slender hips and pulls him just a little closer. “You’re okay.”

Impulsively Kyuhyun’s hands come up again and settle on Siwon’s chest, not so much pushing him away as just steadying him. He freezes all movement though when Siwon shoots him a sharp, warning look. “P-please, hyung.”

“Shh.” 

Dismissed again. A shiver chases up Kyuhyun’s spine when Siwon leans forward and latches his mouth onto his collar bone, tongue tracing nonsense patterns on the protruding bone there and the little hollow of soft skin above it. “Please don’t h-hurt me.”

Ah. So that’s it. The kid’s afraid of getting hurt. Well, fine. Siwon can work with that. He doesn’t stop lapping at Kyuhyun’s collar bone but he doesn’t bite down like he had intended and he relaxes his grip on Kyuhyun’s hips a little so that his hands are more steadying than restraining. The moment stretches out, with Siwon lapping and suckling at Kyuhyun’s clavicle, movements meant to be soothing without having to bother with the tedium of words. 

Sucking in a shaky breath Kyuhyun’s hands move up to rest on Siwon’s shoulders much like they had the night before. If Siwon will stay gentle he can handle this. He thinks. Maybe. His heart stutters in his chest and his fingers curl involuntarily when the older man begins to suck hard on his chosen spot just above Kyuhyun’s clavicle where his neck meets shoulder. A little whimper escapes him and he can feel the blood raise to the surface at the intense suction Siwon is providing. “What- what are you doing?”

“Marking you.” Siwon tells him simply giving the spot one last lick. Finally satisfied with his work he pulls back and surveys his work. Dark purple that’s almost black blooms over Kyuhyun’s pale skin and Siwon feels fierce pride go straight to his head. “Look at you. So beautiful.”

Kyuhyun shivers again. “Why?”

Siwon chuckles, hot breaths puffing out over his spit slicked skin making him shiver even harder. Using one finger Siwon trails the pad of it over the new mark. So he’s not allowed to hurt the kid just now, he’ll just have to get creative. “Do you know how bad I want you?”

“N-no.” Kyuhyun’s answer is automatic, eyes huge. 

Another chuckle. With a gentle but firm hand Siwon takes hold of Kyuhyun’s and brings it down to the bulge in his jeans, applying more pressure when Kyuhyun tries to jerk away the minute he figures out what the older man is doing. “Let me show you.”

“H-hyung-” 

“Feel, Kyuhyunnie.” Canting his hips, Siwon ruts up into Kyuhyun’s hand held firm in his own larger one. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Kyuhyun’s slightly parted lips. “See how much I want you.”

Kyuhyun sucks in a sharp breath feeling the thickness of Siwon’s arousal under his fingers. For a second he feels powerful and desired. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be wanted like this. Maybe. His lower lip trembles and he darts his tongue out to wet the sudden dryness there. “What- what do you want me to do?”

Victory roars in Siwon’s ears and he crashes his lips to Kyuhyun’s in a heated kiss. He laps at Kyuhyun’s lips until the younger man gasps again. The moment his lips part Siwon presses even closer, tongue leaping out to explore and dominate. For long minute Siwon kisses the younger man, savoring the taste of him. Just when he starts getting frustrated that Kyuhyun isn’t kissing him back, the younger man’s tongue tentatively touches his own. Victory, he thinks, has never tasted so sweet. 

Kissing is easy and uncomplicated and Kyuhyun blooms under the attention. Carefully, tentatively he slides his free hand up and glides it through the crisp little hairs at the back of Siwon’s neck, holding as much as he’s being held. He likes this. He can handle this, floating higher on the endorphins. But then Siwon uses his hand on Kyuhyun to rub in slow circles around the elder’s hardness and he comes back to earth a little. His lips stutter to a halt and he pulls back with a gasp, trying desperately to suck in much needed oxygen. 

“That’s it baby.” Siwon coos letting Kyuhyun have his space. He’s so pleased he even lets the smaller man pull his hand away from his crotch and instead takes the opportunity to pop the button and lower the zip. Heat curls in his belly as he pulls his dick out and gives himself a couple luxurious strokes, spreading the little bead of precum around with his thumb. Using his other hand he tilts Kyuhyun to the side and quickly re-positions so that he’s poised over the teen on all fours. “That look is fucking addictive.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen impossibly and his hands wrap around Siwon’s waist to steady him. When he feels hands on his boxers he lets out a surprised eep and tries to shimmy up and away but is stopped by the arm rest just above his head. “H-hyung- slow- s-slow down.”

“We’re running out of time, Kyuhyunnie.” Siwon tells him pushing the boxers down and off and hitching the younger’s legs up around his hips. Quickly he fishes a little tube of lube out of his pocket and with surprising dexterity he flips it around in his hand and squeezes out a generous portion with a wheezy sputter before clicking the lid back in place and tossing it aside. “We’ve gotta get moving if we don’t want to get caught.”

A lube slicked finger circles Kyuhyun’s entrance and his response is lost in a breathy gasp. His hands scramble against Siwon’s shirt when the first finger is pressed in all the way in one swift move. Breath catching in his throat he tries again to scramble away but can’t get anywhere and instead clenches down on the intrusion. 

“Relax, Kyuhyun.” Siwon tells him setting straight to working the finger in and out, curling it sensually to stretch the younger man. He knows that if Kyuhyun continues to tense like this he’s going to hurt himself. “You need to relax, baby or this is going to hurt.”

“I don’t want to hurt.” Kyuhyun gasps out, honest and vulnerable. 

“Then relax.” Siwon coos adding a second finger when he feels those muscles loosen their death grip on him. “That’s it.”

“Oh.” Kyuhyun pants, trying to moderate his breathing and failing miserably. He watches Siwon’s face and blushes at the hungry look in the older man’s eyes. 

“Gonna fill you up so good.” Siwon tells him working in a third finger and searching out Kyuhyun’s prostate. He lets his eyes sweep over the younger man and swallows hard at what he sees. Kyuhyun is spread out on the couch, long legs hooked up around Siwon’s hips so that his lower half is open and on display. His thin chest heaves with every desperate breath and his eyes are wide with a combination of worry and arousal. Most importantly Siwon notices that Kyuhyun is only half hard and determines to change this. Crooking his fingers carefully he searches for that spot that will make the younger see stars, knowing that if he gives Kyuhyun pleasure the teen will be more likely to be a willing participant in the future. 

It’s impossible for Kyuhyun to control his muscles when Siwon hits that spot inside him again. Just like the night before, once Siwon finds it he doesn’t let up, working over the spot in maddeningly slow circles until Kyuhyun is writhing beneath him, a babbling mess. He’s so wet. Stretched wide. And he can feel his dick fill with interest the more Siwon works him. It’s lewd as hell and embarrassment stains Kyuhyun’s cheeks at the way he arches into the touch. 

Biting his lip Siwon pulls his fingers out and slicks up his dick. Three fingers will have to be enough because he’s pretty sure he’s going to go insane if he doesn’t sink into that delicious heat right this fucking second. He doesn’t bother pushing his pants down, just makes sure his dick is free, and notches the bulbous head against Kyuhyun’s beautiful little hole. It had been his plan to sink in slowly but the feel of searing heat surrounding him is too much and he arches forward until he can’t go anymore and just grinds himself against Kyuhyun. “Fuuuck.”

“Oh!” Kyuhyun gasp slides high and turns into a whine because holy fuck Siwon is grinding right against his prostate and he’s pretty sure he’s going to fall apart. It hurts but feels so good at the same time and the mix confuses Kyuhyun to no end. “S-Siwon?”

The older man pulls back just a bit and fucks back in with a short, rough little thrust. “What is it, baby?”

Kyuhyun whimpers. His thoughts leave him, his brain shorting out. He can’t string thought together much less words, all he knows is that he feels like he’s going to fall apart at the seams. With trembling fingers bordering on frantic he reaches up and frames Siwon’s face, pulling it down to his so he can kiss the older man with everything that’s in him. He needs this. Needs to anchor himself with something and this is the best thing he can think of. 

Groaning into the kiss Siwon lengthens his thrusts and fairly drills the younger man into the couch. It only takes a minute for him to dominate the kiss so that his tongue is moving almost in tandem with his hips and holy shit this is too perfect. Heat curls in his belly and sweat beads his forehead. This is so controlled, it’s too much. His hips stutter and he has to pick up the pace or risk his sanity. 

“Oh, fuck!” Kyuhyun gasps, lips kiss bruised and glistening. He’s clenching down hard on Siwon’s hard cock where it pistons in and out of him, he can’t help it. Embarrassment wars with arousal making his dick pulse, precum leaking from the tip to dab a little puddle against his lower stomach where his shirt has ridden up. 

“Oh, baby.” Siwon pants fucking Kyuhyun hard with every thrust. “You gonna cum for me?”

Little breathy exhalations skitter from between Kyuhyun’s parted lips, his body clenching with the pleasure that racks him. He jerks and twitches like a puppet on a string and Siwon is his master. “Y-yes. Oh hell, yes.”

“Cum for me then.” Siwon growls lowly rutting in deep and grinding the silky head of his cock against the spot where he knows Kyuhyun’s prostate is. “Cum on my dick.”

The command goes straight to his dick and Kyuhyun’s head jerks back, a deep groan ripping from his throat. Instantly he can feel lips on his throat and the combination of rough thrusts and gentle kisses, Siwon’s hot tongue laving against his skin, breaks him apart and he shoots hard with a strangled yell. 

Feeling the delicious pressure of Kyuhyun’s muscles clamping down on his dick Siwon feels his orgasm approaching like a freight train. Quickly he pulls out and jerks himself, the slick shuffle of sking on skin. His pleasure tightens, pulled taut for one long quivering moment and then it breaks and he cums hard, shooting strands of pearly cum onto Kyuhyun’s open little asshole. Before he looses steam he pushes back in deep and holds there until he can feel himself going soft. 

There’s a long moment as they both suck in much needed air and come down from their highs. Little things start to come back to Kyuhyun in increments. First the tick of the clock on the wall and then the wooshing of the ventilation system. Next comes the steady clop of footsteps in the hallway – Oh fuck, that’s someone coming down the hall! 

Kyuhyun’s heart leaps into his throat and he flails hard enough for the older man’s dick to slide wetly from him. “S-Siwon?”

“Hold still.” Siwon says tucking himself back into his pants and getting up to grab a couple of napkins off the table. He returns to the couch and is just wiping the last of the semen from Kyuhyun’s hole when a knock sounds on the door. “Get dressed.”

He doesn’t have to tell him twice. Kyuhyun leaps up and scrambles to get his boxers and pants back on. He just manages to get the zipper up when Siwon flips the lock on the door and opens it. It’s a different woman this time. This woman is middle aged, with liberally streaked dark hair and knowing eyes. She has a cart, laden with bowls and plates of food. She bows deeply the moment the door is open and if she knows what they were doing it doesn’t show on her face. 

“Sirs.” 

“Come in.” Siwon says ignoring the way Kyuhyun turns crimson and shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

The lady is efficient and professional. She wastes no time setting up the table and firing up the little samgyupsaal grill for them. There’s an icy pitcher of water; soup and rice in steaming bowls, set out on the table for the two men, and a platter of meat and vegetables. She uses the tongs and places an assortment on the grill and then turns to bow again to Siwon and Kyuhyun. “Anything else I can get for you?”

“No. That’ll be all.” Siwon tells her and follows her to the door, closing it behind her. He turns back to Kyuhyun with an almost childlike grin. “Well that was close.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains graphic language and mature topics.

“Try these on.” 

“Seriously?” Kyuhyun asks incredulously. The longer they’ve been out the more Kyuhyun has relaxed until he feels comfortable asking the question as it pops into his head. “But you already gave the guy at the counter a bunch of clothes to hold for us for check out.”

“You need clothes.” Siwon tells him with a shrug pressing the stack of jeans into Kyuhyun’s hands and leaning close. He lowers his voice and lets his lips brush lightly over the shell of younger man’s ear, tongue coming out to flick ever so briefly at it. “Besides, you earned them.”

A crimson blush stains Kyuhyun’s cheeks and he jerks away, hands closing automatically around the stack of jeans. “I’ll just go try these on.”

Siwon’s smile is beatific. “You do that.” 

~*~

“Put the bags in the bedroom.” 

“What?” 

“There’s an empty corner of the closet.” Siwon tells him absently taking the groceries they had purchased after shopping for clothes into the kitchen and dropping them on the counter. “I’ll put this away and start dinner. You can go get your stuff situated.”

“I’m gonna-” Kyuhyun starts and stops, rearranging his words, he may be more comfortable with the mogul but he still needs to be cautious of how he says things, “You want me in your room?”

Pausing in the process of putting a jug of milk away Siwon shoots an inscrutable look at the younger man. “Of course.”

“W-why?” His ass is a little sore from earlier and he knows why but he refuses to accept it. “Shouldn’t I- I mean- d-don’t you want your own space?”

“Nice try.” Siwon tells him rolling his eyes and going back to putting away the rest of the groceries. When he next speaks his voice is muffled from the inside of the refrigerator.   
“Go put your clothes away.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to argue but instead Kyuhyun grits his teeth and does what he’s told. Feeling just a little bit bratty he dumps the bags on the bed and relishes the way the dark gray comforter crumples. It’s not exactly a big act of rebellion but it’s all he feels comfortable with right now. With how perfect everything in Siwon’s life is lined up he has no doubt that crawling into a rumpled bed will irritate him and this thought pleases Kyuhyun tremendously. 

Out of sight of the mogul Kyuhyun lets the last vestiges of of tension leave his body. For the last several days he’s had to act so much older than he actually is and now that he’s alone he lets himself act just as young as he really is at seventeen. He stomps his feet but then discovers that he leaves better tracks in the fluffy carpeting by dragging his feet and does that instead all the way to the closet. Opening the door his nose wrinkles as the spicy dark smell of Siwon’s cologne rushes out to envelope him. 

Flicking on the lights Kyuhyun is momentarily distracted by what he sees within. It’s huge and cavernous. Set into the walls on two sides are rows of drawers and displays of watches and other finery. The third wall is double lined with clothes on hangers and underneath that row after row of shiny shoes. Next to the door on the fourth wall there is an empty spot. A narrow black waist high dresser and above that a rack filled with hangers. 

Kyuhyun takes his time hanging and folding his new clothes, pulling off the tags and tossing them in the waste bin next to one of Siwon’s dressers. His clothes are almost all in muted colors but he enjoys the pop of color amidst the otherwise monochrome apartment. Next time, he thinks, next time he’ll get something really bright, just to shake things up. By the time he’s done he can smell the savory scent of meat grilling and the spicy sweet smell of something else that he can’t quite identify. His clothes only fill two drawers and less than a quarter of the rack above. It sticks right in the pride knowing that Siwon bought them but he figures he’s definitely earned them so he pushes down the irritation and goes back to the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Hungry?” Siwon asks with a smirk that makes Kyuhyun’s stomach clench with sudden nervousness. He turns from the stove in time to see the teen take a backwards step. “I’m making chaeukbokkum.”

Something inside Kyuhyun clicks and he takes another step back towards the bedroom. “I’m not hungry.” He lies even as his stomach gives a loud growl giving him away. Jerking a thumb over his shoulder he points towards the living room. “I’ll just- uh- I’ll just- um- can I watch TV?”

“No. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes.” Siwon watches the teen stammer and stutter for a minute but then turns away, opening the fridge again. He emerges, a jar of kimchi in hand. Grabbing a fork from the counter he scoops the fermented cabbage out onto two plates and then pulls the pan off the stove that holds the spicy pork and carrot mixture and adds that too. He doesn’t look at Kyuhyun again, doesn’t have to. He knows what he’s thinking but he ignores it in favor of pointing at a cupboard not far from where Kyuhyun is standing. “There’s glasses in there and silverware in the drawer underneath. You can set the table.”

“I’m- I’m not hungry.” 

“Set the table, Kyuhyun.” Siwon grabs a scoop and opens the rice maker. Steam rolls out thick and heavy and he has to wait a minute for it to clear before he can add the rice to their plates.

Kyuhyun stands frozen for a minute, trying to decide what to do. At last he plucks up his courage and goes over to the cupboard and pulls out a single glass. Rummaging in the drawer beneath he grabs a pair of chopsticks and a spoon. He sets them both on the table. “There. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Siwon looks over his shoulder in time to see Kyuhyun’s retreating back. His eyes flick to the table. Only one set of chopsticks and one glass. The kids got balls. Surprise and anger rockets through him. “Kyuhyun! Get back here!”

A very potent little rivulet of fear slips down Kyuhyun’s spine and he speeds up his footsteps, praying there’s a lock on the door. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Siwon growls charging after the teen, so angry at the thought of being locked out that he sees red. He reaches the bedroom in time to see Kyuhyun slipping into the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind him. Lurching forward he stiff arms the closing portal causing it to fly open and bang off the wall. “Oh no you don’t!”  
Kyuhyun lets out a startled yelp and backs up, nearly falling backwards when the backs of his legs come in contact with the edge of the tub. “Leave me alone!”

“Damnit, Kyuhyun.” Siwon curses and grabs the teen’s arm in a grip that’s just this side of bruising. He pulls him around and shakes him like a maraca. 

“S-stop!” Kyuhyun’s teeth clatter together and his head lolls. Terrified he pushes at Siwon’s chest much as he had earlier in the day, trying desperately to put some space between them. “Let me go!”

“Stop struggling!” Siwon growls, getting a grip on Kyuhyun’s other wrist. He wrestles him, surprised at how fiercely the teen is fighting him. “Stop! I’m not gonna hurt you! We need to talk!”

“I don’t- I’m not ready for sex again!” 

“Who said anything about sex?” Siwon shoots back fighting to keep his grip on Kyuhyun’s wrists with the way the teen twists and writhes. Eventually though he manages to force his hands behind his back and pulls the teen flush against him in order to stop his struggling. Kyuhyun lets out an enraged howl that tilts up into terrified but Siwon holds on. “Stop struggling so we can talk.”

“Let me go!” 

“Kyuhyun, stop!” Siwon tells him with urgency. “I don’t want to hurt you! We just need to talk!”

“Talk?” The words finally reach him and Kyuhyun stops fighting and falls still and looks up at Siwon with pupils blown wide. 

“Yes.” Siwon tries to bring his own voice down to a talking volume. Scaring Kyuhyun further won’t do him any good just now. Despite this though, he doesn’t loosen his grip, afraid of what Kyuhyun will do if he lets him go too soon. “We need to talk.”

“Let- let me go and we can talk.” Kyuhyun barters giving his wrists a tug and feeling a hundred times safer when Siwon let’s him go. He wraps his arms around himself and takes   
a step to the side. “Talk about what?”

“Talk about what?” Siwon parrots in disbelief. “About this! About you refusing dinner and running away! This isn’t okay, Kyuhyun.”

“I don’t want to have sex now.” Kyuhyun says again trying to make eye contact and failing. He wanted his hands back for the control of it but he still just feels small and terribly vulnerable. But nothing changes if nothing changes and he forces himself to make himself heard. 

“Why the fuck would we have sex now?” Siwon demands exasperated. 

“You- e-earlier. You said that was payment- for lunch and for m-my clothes. I don’t need to eat dinner.” 

Understanding dawns on Siwon and he calls himself a million different kinds of foo.. He feels like he could kick himself. Of course he had said that earlier. He had been feeling frustrated and irritated and had taken it out on Kyuhyun. Now he’s not sure how to back peddle. “I’m not gonna make you have sex for every meal.”

“But you said-”

“Yeah. I said that earlier.” Siwon concedes raking a hand through his hair. “I said that because you were being a pain in the ass and frustrating the shit out of me.” He gives Kyuhyun a look. “I like sex as much as the next guy but I don’t need it three times a day.”

“I don’t know how to do this.” Kyuhyun admits curling in a little on himself. “I don’t know how to make this work.”

He’s talking about more than just the sex now and as much as Siwon absolutely loathes these kind of conversations he’s glad they’re getting it out of the way. “What don’t you know how to do?”

“This!” Kyuhyun exclaims face red and arms flailing about in agitation. “Living here! Doing this! I don’t know what I’m allowed to do or say! I don’t know what will make you mad! Or when you’re gonna demand sex! I don’t know how to do this!”

Frustration rises again. “I’m not gonna give you a list or rules or a time table for when I like to have sex, Kyuhyun.”

“No! You’ll just keep manhandling me every time you get frustrated and scare the shit out of me!” Kyuhyun shoots back angrily. He’s sick and tired of being scared and even though this whole conversation is making his insides quiver, he’s determined to say what needs to be said. “I told myself I wouldn’t put up with abuse. Well this shit is abuse. I’m out of here.”

“Stop.” Siwon’s hand darts out and grabs hold of Kyuhyun’s wrist again. It’s the most gentle grip he’s used so far but it’s a restraint all the same. His pride stings but he is finally seeing exactly what the issue is here and he’ll be damned if he’s gonna let Kyuhyun walk out that door. “I-” He chokes on the words but forces himself to continue. “I’m sorry.”  
Kyuhyun freezes. “What?”

A heavy sigh gusts out and Siwon lets go of Kyuhyun’s wrist. “I said I’m sorry.”

Wary eyes search his face. Whatever they find must be enough because Kyuhyun folds his arms but doesn’t make another try for the exit. “I need to know what to expect here.”  
Siwon’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “You live here, Kyuhyun. Expect to actually live here.”

“But you keep getting mad and I don’t know what’s triggering that.” Kyuhyun argues. Now that he’s started voicing his thoughts he can’t seem to help himself. Courage he didn’t know he possessed floods him. “I have nowhere to go but I’d rather take my changes on the street than keep being used as your punching bag.”

“I haven’t used you as a punching bag.” Siwon argues giving Kyuhyun a look. Internally he knows this is exactly what he’s done but he’ll be damned if he’s going to admit it. “I may have gotten a little overzealous at times-”

“You don’t take no for an answer.” Kyuhyun tells him a little exasperated himself. “I want veto power.” Kyuhyun says firmly trying to put a little steel in his voice. “I want to be able to say no.”

“No.” Siwon shakes his head, the idea abhorrent to him. “That won’t work.”

“You can’t just expect me to spread my legs whenever you decide you’re horny!”

“I can expect you to act like you’re actually in this!” Siwon shoots back mulishly. 

“There will be times when I don’t want to have sex.” Kyuhyun tells him appealing to his logical side. “It happens. I can’t just always be at your beck and call.”

“There will be sex, Kyuhyun.” Siwon warns him but he takes a step back and leans against the sink. “I’m not a philanthropist.”

“I’ve noticed.” Kyuhyun snarks but then Siwon’s eyes narrow and he curls a little in on himself. “I get it. This is a job.”

“Exactly.” Siwon agrees with a nod. “A live in job. You’re off time is when I’m at work.”

“So any time you’re around, I have to be okay with sex.” It isn’t a question, just a statement of facts. Kyuhyun’s tone, however, let’s Siwon know exactly what he thinks of this. “No more sex in public.”

Siwon thinks it over for a long minute. “Fine. No sex in public. But here. At home you need to be willing.”

“I won’t have sex for every meal I eat.” Kyuhyun presses. He’s trembling but determined and so he forces a bit of steel into his spine and continues to do battle with the mogul. “Or for every little thing you buy me.”

“I never asked you to!” Siwon says and then he realizes this is exactly what he said and he has to fight palming his own face. “Shit. Yes I did. Well, I don’t actually expect you to.”  
“I need to know what you expect of me.” Kyuhyun crosses his arms and tries to fight off the cold that has seeped into his bones. He needs to know how this is going to go.  
“I don’t know, okay!” Siwon cries in exasperation. 

“Well what did you do with the other people you’ve hired like this!” Kyuhyun asks angrily. He’s trying to make this work damnit but Siwon is being nothing short of difficult. Briefly it registers that Siwon is probably feeling the same way about him but he pushes the thought away. 

“I’ve never hired anyone like this before!” Siwon practically yells at him, face turning red at the admission, his chest heaving. He can’t take the surprise on Kyuhyun’s face so he bites his tongue and stares at the bathtub for a long minute, the shiny white surface offering him no revelations. “You’re the first person I’ve outright paid for- for this.”

“What?” Surprise rockets through Kyuhyun. He had thought this was old hat for Siwon. “But you said-”

“I said you’d be my companion and I meant it.” Siwon cuts him off not willing to pull out years worth of untreated therapy fodder at the moment. “I said that for all intents and purposes you’d be my current boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend is around for more than sex.” Kyuhyun says quietly.

“That’s exactly what I said in the beginning.” Siwon tells him immovably. “You live here. I feed you, clothe you, buy you whatever you need. In exchange you spend your time with me. Talk with me. And when I want sex...”

“When you want sex I have to let you.” Kyuhyun finishes for him in a dull sort of voice. “And you- you like rough-”

“I like rough sex.” Siwon says with finality. At last they’re making progress. “Though I’ve seriously been reeling it back so far for you.”

“Is that why you can’t keep a normal boyfriend?” Kyuhyun asks viciously.

Siwon growls at that and is fed up with the conversation. “You know what, I’m not discussing this with you. You want to stay? Fine. You want to go? Fine. But make up your fucking mind. I won’t manhandle you anymore as you call it but you had better check your attitude because I’m not gonna keep playing this game.” He tells him pushing away from the sink and moving towards the door. It stings that Kyuhyun thinks so little of him but he pushes it down deep and buries it. Kyuhyun’s not the first to misjudge him. Or to be around for nothing more than his money. That’s why he’s done with relationships. That’s why he’s paying Kyuhyun up front. “Make up your mind, Kyuhyun. If you stay we might have sex multiple times a day some days and not at all on others. But I’m not going to convince you to have sex with me every time either. Whatever you decide this time, stick with your decision.”

He leaves then and goes back to the kitchen, scooping up his plate and sitting down at the table. Belatedly he realizes he never got anything to drink and gets up again to grab a glass of water. When he turns around Kyuhyun is standing awkwardly by the table, picking at his fingertips. 

“I’m in.”

“Okay then.” Siwon grabs a second glass and set of chopsticks. “Let’s have dinner then.”

~*~

After their fight in the bathroom things settle down. If the conversation over dinner is halting and a little awkward they chalk it up to being expected and try to move on with the evening. When dinner’s over Kyuhyun excuses himself to go take a shower and Siwon pours a healthy measure of whiskey into a crystal tumbler and settles into the couch to enjoy his drink and numb his mind with a TV show. 

Kyuhyun gathers up what he needs and pads into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Their bedroom, he thinks. No. That doesn’t feel right either. He may be expected to sleep in the bed but it’s still Siwon’s bedroom. The cavernous bathroom seems to echo with the last vestiges of their fight, the shiny surfaces staring at him and mocking him with his choice. He plops his new toiletries on the counter just to stop them from judging him. 

He turns on the water and lets it warm up. The shower head is as big as a dinner plate and expels water droplets like rain. It looks warm and comforting and Kyuhyun looks forward to the soothing pitter patter on his skin. He wastes no time in stripping off and gathering up his soaps, pulling open the glass door he steps inside. Steam envelopes him like a cloud and he squints through the thick fogginess to set the bottles down, finding an empty spot in the pristine built in shower caddy in the wall. 

It’s nice. The tub had momentarily enticed him but he felt dirty from sex earlier with Siwon and had wanted to get properly cleaned up and had opted for the stand alone shower in the corner instead of the spacious tub across from the sink. As luxurious as a nice long soak sounded, he couldn’t stand the thought of sitting in water that would no doubt become sullied with the residue of Siwon’s cum that no matter how hard he tried earlier he couldn’t clean up without a proper shower. 

For long minutes he just stands under the stream and lets his hair soak through, little rivers of water running down his face and body and he just melts, muscles going soft, draining of all the tension he’s held onto for the last twenty-four hours. It feels like so much longer. When he’s wet all over he scoops up his bottle of shampoo and flips it upside down, squeazing out a generous dollop into the palm of his hand, the sweet citrus scent reaches him and he breathes in deeply, savoring the aroma. He had spent no small amount of time in the soap isle making his selection, twisting off caps and giving each one a little sniff before deciding whether or not to put it back on the shelf. Siwon had watched him curiously, taking note of when Kyuhyun’s nose would wrinkle and when he’d take a second sniff, occasionally alternating between two bottles trying to decide which one was better. At last he had settled on a grapefruit citrus one that beat out another strawberry lime scented one. 

Working the gel into his hair he massages his own head, scritching his nails along his scalp and making sure there isn’t a single strand that goes un-lathered. It’s so relaxing his eyes start getting heavy. He had intended on taking as long a shower as Siwon would let him but with every passing minute his muscles become heavier and sleep tugs at the edges of his mind; best to finish washing up and go to bed. Momentarily it crosses his mind that Siwon might want sex again tonight, but he sincerely hopes not. He doesn’t have the energy. 

By the time he finishes washing his body and rinsing off he’s dead on his feet. It was such a long, stressful day and he had slept so poorly the night before. He towels off and forces himself to brush his teeth before getting dressed and padding back into the bedroom. Siwon is nowhere to be seen but he can hear the tv from the other room and Kyuhyun breathes a sigh of relief. If he’s occupied watching a show then he won’t be interested in sex. Good. 

He’s not sure if he should tell Siwon he’s going to bed or not. He’s afraid that if he does the odler man will get the wrong impression and that’s the last thing he wants so he pulls back a corner of the comforter, flicks off the lights, and crawls in. His head barely touches the pillow before he’s out like the lights he had so casually flicked off. 

Had he not fallen asleep so fast he would have seen Siwon walk quietly into the room. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even do much of anything. He just stands there, leaning against the door frame and watches the teen sleep. The whiskey in his system dulls his senses and his mind moves sluggishly, trying to make heads or tails of the enigma sleeping in his bed. The kid is tough. And stubborn. But vulnerable too. The paradox awakens something utterly foreign in him, he feels almost protective. He’s not sure what to make of it. 

He stands like that for a long time, just watching Kyuhyun sleep. He looks so much younger in sleep. Tension and worry melting away to leave his face smooth and serene, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, lips parted and glistening. Arousal swirls lazily in Siwon’s belly but he pushes it away. Later. Kyuhyun chose to stay. In the morning they’ll move past the tension of today. Tomorrow they’ll find their stride. Tomorrow they’ll figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains explicit sexual content.

Kyuhyun is so warm, content, and comfortable that he wakes up very very slowly, feeling rested in a way he hasn’t in months. He’s so utterly at ease that for a long while he doesn’t move. Doesn’t even think about moving. Just sort of drifts in that fuzzy place between sleeping and waking and lets his mind wander. Arguing with Siwon had been no less terrifying than every other interaction he had had with the mogul up to that point but his sleepy mind hopes it was worth it. Dinner had been awkward but peaceful. And when Kyuhyun had told the older man that he was going to take a shower when the meal was done, nothing was said or done to dissuade him. A part of Kyuhyun hopes that the kind patience of that first night will return but he doesn’t want to hope for too much and so he pushes the thought away. He’ll be happy if they can simply interact without all the intimidation and animosity. 

Letting out a jaw cracking yawn Kyuhyun reaches towards the headboard to stretch out his muscles, cramped with sleep and becomes instantly aware of a warm pressure all along his back and around his stomach. Suddenly very awake, his eyes fly open and he looks first down to see an arm wrapped snugly around his middle, and then over his shoulder to where Siwon is just stirring, curled lazily along the length of Kyuhyn’s body. How had he never heard the older man come to bed last night? How had he not felt him for that matter? 

“G’morning.” Siwon rumbles thickly, sleep making his voice deeper than usual and a little hoarse.

Kyuhyun wills his muscles to remain relaxed and sorts through his frazzled mind for an appropriate response. “Morning.”

“Did you sleep well?” Siwon asks pulling Kyuhyun a little closer and burying his face in the back of Kyuhyun’s neck, breathing in his scent. He smells of grapefruit and citrus and something else that isn’t soap but just Kyuhyun. It surprises him a little just how much he likes it. 

“Yes.” Kyuhyun tells him honestly feeling a shiver chase up his spine from the way Siwon’s breath ghosts over his neck. Silence reigns supreme for a moment. Kyuhyun wonders if Siwon is going to let him go so he can get up but the other man doesn’t release his grip at all, if anything he pulls him a little closer yet, the silence edging just a little bit towards uncomfortable. He shifts a little to get a bit more comfortable and tries to make conversation. “I must have been tired. I never even heard you come to bed.” 

“You were dead to the world.” Siwon agrees smiling against Kyuhyun’s shoulder and then pressing a kiss to the exposed skin on the sweep of his neck. “You never even moved when I came to bed.”

He can’t help the heat that rises in his cheeks and stains them pink. “When did- when did you come to bed?”

“Not long after you went yourself.” Siwon tells him evenly, keeping his tone light when he hears the tension in Kyuhyun’s voice. He had stood for a long time the night before and simply watched the teen sleep, thinking hard about how to move forward. The conclusion he had come to was that if he ever wanted to get to a place where he could in fact do as he wished with Kyuhyun then he needed to make the younger man trust him. Because that, he had determined, is the whole problem. Kyuhyun doesn’t trust him. Doesn’t trust him to take care of him or not to hurt him. And if he is being honest, he has no one to blame for this but himself. He had moved forward too fast, had expected too much, had allowed his emotions to run away with him. Starting today he would try to do differently. 

“I know it’s Sunday,” Kyuhyun begins trying to keep the conversation going, “do you- do you have to work today?”

“Not unless the sky falls.” Siwon tells him pleased beyond measure with how well Kyuhyun is doing right now. He’s enjoying having the younger man in his arms tremendously but he doesn’t want to push his luck so he retracts his hold and rolls onto his back, doing a little stretching of his own. With time Kyuhyun will see that sometimes sex doesn’t need to happen just because he’s touching him. No time like present to start the precedence. “I am free today unless something catastrophic happens.”

Kyuhyun scootches to put a little space between them and turns onto his own back, letting his head fall to the side so he can look at Siwon properly for the first time since waking up. There’s dark stubble on his chin and dotting that strong jaw, dark hair mussed, and eyes closed as he stretches, back arching and a low moan slipping from slightly parted lips. He’d be so handsome if he didn’t scare the crap out of Kyuhyun. The teen bites back a sigh. “Does that happen often?”

“Not really.” Siwon tells him cracking open one eye in time to see Kyuhyun’s eyes skitter away upon seeing his attention. He does his best to ignore it. “My managers are usually quite good. That’s why I got so irritated yesterday. There was no reason I should have been called in. It was nothing they couldn’t handle. They were just being lazy.”

“Oh.” That makes sense, Kyuhyun thinks. No wonder Siwon was in such a foul mood. If the men he had employed to run his company weren’t doing their jobs… well, he’d be irritated too. “So what- what are we going to do today?”

“Well,” Siwon begins swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. The blanket falls away and Kyuhyun sees that Siwon had come to bed wearing nothing but his boxers. He looks away quickly, fidgeting restless with the blanket still covering him. “First I need a shower. Then we’ll just see where the day takes us.”

“Oh.” Kyuhyun doesn’t really know what to say to that. He had been hoping for a little more of an idea of where the day would take them but he supposes he can’t expect more if Siwon doesn’t know himself. Lazy days could be a challenge. 

“Want to shower with me?” Siwon asks giving Kyuhyun a teasing look. It’s pretty obvious what the teen thinks of this suggestion from the way his eyes widen and his face pinks. The mogul just laughs, amused by the way Kyuhyun stammers. “I’m joking, Kyu. Why don’t you go raid the kitchen for breakfast. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Kyuhyun lets out a shaky laugh and sits up himself. “Do you- uh- do you want me to make breakfast?”

It’s Siwon’s turn to look surprised. “You can cook?”

“Not really.” Kyuhyun fiddles with the hem of his shirt unable to look up at the older man where he’s rummaging in a set of drawers. “I make decent ramen. But that’s about it.”

“Ramen?” Siwon can’t fight the grin that pulls the corners of his mouth up. He hasn’t had ramen in ages but he thinks there might be a few packets in the pantry. Maybe living with someone so young will be fun, force him out of his stuffy adult routine. “Ramen sounds great. I think there’s some in the pantry. You go get it going. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Oh. Okay. I can do that.” 

~*~

The rest of the day is just as patient and peaceful as the beginning. Kyuhyun spends the day watching Siwon and the older man spends it testing the waters with the teen. 

They end up spending the morning lounging on the couch, watching TV. It’s easy and uncomplicated. If Kyuhyun tenses a little when Siwon tugs him into his side, the older man doesn’t let it bother him and just rearranges them to be a little more comfortable. 

At noon they decide to go out. Siwon says it’s because he can’t stand being cooped up but Kyuhyun suspects it has more to do with not wanting to cook. He doesn’t mind though. At the apartment Kyuhyun had been tense and wondered the whole time if Siwon was going to demand sex. He didn’t. But that didn’t stop Kyuhyun from wondering and if he were being honest with himself, worrying. Going out was a guarantee that at least for the time they were out he was in the clear. 

They went to the Lotte World Mall and ate in the food court there. Siwon said he just wanted to do some ‘window shopping’ but they went home with several more bags bulging with more clothes, toiletries, and even a Gameboy for Kyuhyun. When he finished putting it all away that evening he had almost a full rack of clothes and all but one of the drawers in his dresser were filled. It felt weird to have someone buying things for him, but Kyuhyun had to admit that he felt a little more secure with the purchase of these items. He had woken up feeling terribly insecure, worried he had completely botched this ‘job.’ But if Siwon was buying him more things – well, it must mean that he plans to keep him around. He must not have messed up too badly. 

It was late by the time he got everything put away so they just had left over Chaeukbokkum. When dinner was over Kyuhyun offered to clean up and Siwon didn’t argue. The older man had merely uttered a quiet ‘thank you’ and then poured himself a couple fingers of whiskey and disappeared into their bedroom. As Kyuhyun scrubbed the few dishes his mind wandered. Siwon hadn’t made any attempts at intimacy today, not when they woke up or cuddled on the couch, and certainly not when they were out in public. It was a definite thought that the older man might demand something when Kyuhyun finished cleaning up, but Kyuhyun wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if he should leave it to Siwon or if he should – say thank you for the clothes or something. That had been his intention when he had offered to do the dishes but now, as he stands with his hands in the sink, he wonders if he should step out of his comfort zone and try for something more. The very thought has him squirming with discomfort but he reminds himself that this is a job and these are the job expectations so he stiffens his spine and dries his hands off, making his way to the bedroom. 

Siwon is in bed, sitting against the headboard, a book in hand. He’s shirtless and although the blankets are pulled up to his waist, Kyuhyun is sure he is only wearing boxers underneath. Good. That should make what he’s planning a little easier. Heat rises and embarrassment threatens to choke him but Kyuhyun just swallows hard and walks into the room, determined to see this through. Briefly he wonders if he should change into his pajamas but he thinks he’ll chicken out if he doesn’t go straight for his end goal and so he bypasses changing and beelines straight for the bed, crawling up on his side so that he’s facing the mogul. It’s only when the bed dips a little with his weight that Siwon lowers his book and gives Kyuhyun a quick once over, eyes lingering momentarily on his jeans and t-shirt. 

“What’s up, Kyuhyun?” He asks reaching to the nightstand and grabbing his whiskey, taking a sip of the fiery liquid. 

Kyuhyun licks his lips and sucks in a steadying breath. He can do this. He can. With trembling fingers he reaches over and lays a hand on Siwon’s thigh over the duvet. His eyes never rise higher than Siwon’s clavicle but still he can see the mogul’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I wanted to- to say thank you- for- for the clothes and g-gameboy.”

“This isn’t necessary, Kyu.” Siwon tells him slowly setting his glass back on the nightstand. 

There’s something in his voice that Kyuhyun can’t quite read and the teen wonders if he should scrap the idea entirely but then he decides that if he’s made it this far then he can keep going and so he slides his hand up until his fingertips brush the smooth warm skin of Siwon’s abdomen. “I know.” 

Seeing Kyuhyun’s determination Siwon puts his bookmark in place and shuts his book, setting it next to his whiskey. He can feel the teen’s trembling but he’ll be damned if he is gonna say or do anything that might stop him so he lets his hands fall on either side of his hips above the blanket, simply resting there, out of the way. His breath catches a little in his throat when Kyuhyun’s fingers wrap around the edge of the blanket and tug it down to his knees. Is this really the same man who had been terrified of kissing the other night? 

“Would you- I mean-” Kyuhyun’s breath leaves him in a rush. Unable to finish what he was trying to say he instead hooks his shaking fingers in the waistband of Siwon’s boxers and eases them down just enough to free Siwon’s cock. He’s not hard. Not yet. But definitely interested. Doubling his resolve Kyuhyun swallows hard and slowly, oh so slowly, lowers his head. 

Siwon sucks in a sharp breath and wonders if he’s fallen asleep. This must be a dream. It has to be. The Kyuhyun he knows would never do this. Not in a million years. He’ll wake up and his whiskey will be on the nightstand, his book in his lap. But then tentative fingers wrap around the base of his rapidly hardening dick and Kyuhyun’s pink tongue flicks out from glistening lips and gives a hesitant lick to the head and Siwon knows this isn’t a dream. It can’t be. It’s too vivid. He can’t dream something this intense. 

Now that Siwon knows exactly what he’s intending, Kyuhyun looks up. He can see awe and disbelief written clearly on the older man’s face and for just a moment he feels incredibly powerful. The feeling swirls through his chest and then floods out to every limb and finally reaches his head, making him almost dizzy with it. “Would you- Would you like me to suck you?”

“God, yes.” Siwon groans. He’s pretty sure every ounce of blood in his body has rushed to his genitals with that one simple but incredible question. He’s suddenly so hard it   
hurts. 

“Okay.” Kyuhyun breathes and gives the head another tentative little lick. He can taste the salty bitterness of Siwon’s precum. It’s foreign and strange to him but not entirely unpleasant either. He can do this. For just a moment he falters, unsure what to do next. He’s so far out of his comfort zone he might as well have left the planet earth. But although he’s never given head before he understands the concept and is determined to press forward. It can’t be that hard, can it? Carefully, he wraps his lips experimentally around the bulbous head, careful not to let his teeth touch the sensitive skin, and swirls his tongue around it a couple times, loving the way Siwon shudders a little under his touch. 

“Oh f-fuck.” 

It’s a breathless exhalation and Kyuhyun knows he must have done something right because Siwon’s fists clench on the sheet on either side of him, his hips twitching ever so slightly. This isn’t so hard. He can do this. He repeats the move and when Siwon gets out a little moan he does it again. 

“Oh fuck, Kyuhyunnie.” Siwon breathes out, voice a little shaky. He hadn’t anticipated what having Kyuhyun’s lips wrapped around his cock would do to him and he has to fight the urge to curl his fingers in the younger man’s lamby brown hair. “That feels really good, baby.”

So Kyuhyun does it again and congratulates himself. He’s not half bad at this whole oral thing. 

“Now,” Siwon says slowly, careful to keep his voice gentle. He doesn’t want to accidentally frighten Kyuhyun and ruin this incredible little moment they’re having. “Now suck it a bit-” He breaks off when Kyuhyun tentatively begins to suck and move his head up and down. “-oh yeah. Fuck, baby. That’s so good.”

Kyuhyun’s not sure he’s doing this right but Siwon’s words encourage him. He hollows his cheeks and presses his tongue hard against the underside of Siwon’s cock, feeling the bulging vein slide over his tongue as he bobs his head. Slowly at first but then with more speed he sets a rhythm and really starts to work over Siwon’s dick. He’s not sure if he should be doing more with his tongue or not so and just sort of works it back and forth on the underside and loops it around the head each time he pulls back so that only the tip is in his mouth. It’s a complete accident when his tongue dips into the slit at the very tip but Siwon’s reaction tells him this is a perfectly acceptable thing to happen. 

“F-fuck.” Siwon looses the battle of keeping his hands to himself, threading his long fingers in the younger mans’ hair. For just one second Kyuhyun freezes and he’s afraid he’s fucked this up but then he can feel the teen suck in a great breath through his nose and begin bobbing up and down again, this time Siwon’s hands guiding him as he goes. He’s a little tempted to see just how deep Kyuhyun will take him but he’s fairly certain this will make the younger man stop and that’s the last thing he wants so he just keeps on guiding without forcing anything. “Your mouth was made for this, baby.”

It feels rude not to answer so Kyuhyun hums in acknowledgment. Suddenly his mouth is too full, his gag reflex kicking in as he chokes on the dick in his throat because Siwon couldn’t fight arching into that glorious wet heat. He pulls off, choking and spluttering, trying to suck in enough air, eyes watering. 

“Shit!” Siwon can’t believe he’s fucked this up. It’s just that those vibrations had been too much for him. Feeling Kyuhyun’s hot little mouth on him, sucking him hard – and then when he had hummed – it had been too much. “I’m sorry!”

Kyuhyun sucks in a couple more steadying breaths and wipes at his streaming eyes. When he speaks his voice is thick. “Did I do something wrong?”

Siwon has to fight the incredulous laugh that threatens to bubble up. “No. No, baby. You were doing great. Too good. I wanted more and couldn’t stop my hips in time.”

“Oh.” Kyuhyun’s lip form a perfect little ‘o’ and Siwon feels heat curl in his belly at the thought of his cock in between those perfect lips again. “Do you want me to- to -” He flails and makes a vague gesture towards Siwon’s still very hard dick. “Finish?”

He can’t help it, he groans at the thought. The way Kyuhyun says the word. He knows the younger is merely talking about continuing the blow job but suddenly all Siwon can think about is cumming down Kyuhyun’s pretty little throat, the younger man swallowing him down gulp by gulp and it’s almost too much for him. When he speaks though he forces himself not to be so eager he appears brutish. “If you want.”

Want. Well that’s a word that will never mean the same thing ever again, Kyuhyun thinks. He’s not sure ‘want’ actually has anything to do with this anymore but he figures he’s come this far so he might as well finish the job. None of this is actually said though. He just nods and lowers his head again, adjusting the way he’s kneeling on the bed to give himself a better angle, and then guides that hard length between his lips again. He doesn’t remove his hand from the base but uses his free one to sort of brace himself against Siwon’s hip, a silent plea not to choke him again. 

“This is- god, you look so good like this.” Siwon tells him carding his hands through Kyuhyun’s soft hair and brushing it back from his face, off his forehead. “You’re beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.”

The praise goes to Kyuhyun’s head. He’s never been called beautiful before much less gorgeous before. It feels weird and almost even out of place but it’s also kind of nice and if his mouth wasn’t full to bursting with dick he’d probably do a little preening but instead he just gives a little hum of acknowledgment and begins bobbing up and down again. A thought comes to him though and he pulls off with a pop, a little strand of saliva trailing from his lips to the thick cock only an inch or so from his face. “Is that- I mean- should I take- should I try to put it down my throat?”

Siwon moans and shudders a little. Who would have ever thought that Kyuhyun asking questions like this would be a turn on for him? Guiding the inexperienced was usually tiring at best, sometimes even a boner killer, but for whatever reason the idea of guiding Kyuhyun was driving him insane. “You don’t have to.” He says after a minute of watching the younger watch a bead of precum shiver at the tip of his cock and then dribble down the side. “But if you did I wouldn’t complain at all.”

“Is that- is that a good thing?” Kyuhyun asks him eyes never leaving the dick in front of him. He can’t believe how embarrassed he is right now. But he’s also sort of enjoying the power of it all and this more than anything gives him the courage to continue and ask questions, figuring out exactly what he should do. 

“Deep throating someone?” Siwon clarifies in disbelief. Hasn’t Kyuhyun ever even watched porn? With a jolt he realizes the answer is probably no; the younger had said he had never even cum before, not even by his own hand. The realization levels him. No wonder he had scared the crap out of him. He needs to be patient and careful. Why this hadn’t really clicked before, he isn’t sure, but it’s clicking now and he determines to give Kyuhyun the best orgasm of his life after he’s done sucking him off. “Yeah, Kyu. It’s an incredible thing. But don’t make yourself gag.”

Pursing his lips and cocking his head to the side Kyuhyun considers this. He had definitely gagged when Siwon had accidentally bucked his hips, sending his cock unexpectedly down his throat. But that was unexpected. Could he do it if he took his time? He wasn’t sure but he was going to try. Once again he guides Siwon’s cock to his lips, this time taking it in with no hesitation. He sucks right away, bobbing up and down, paying special attention to the head for a long minute. 

In fact, he spends so much time sucking on the head and letting his tongue dip into the little slit at the tip that Siwon thinks he’s scrapped the idea of deep throating him but then he begins to bob lower and lower and Siwon thinks he’s gonna choke on air. When at last he feels the head of his cock bump the back of Kyuhyun’s throat he does in fact choke, a deep moan rumbling from his chest, fingers tightening in Kyuhyun’s hair. “Oh fuck, Kyuhyunnie. That’s- oh- yeah.”

Encouraged by the praise Kyuhyun sucks in a deep breath through his nose, wills his gag reflex to chill out, and delves deeper. He can feel it the second Siwon’s dick breeches his throat. It’s tight and uncomfortable but Siwon’s whole body freezes up and then he shivers from head to toe and he thinks it was worth it. Convulsively he swallows hard around the obstruction in his throat and Siwon just writhes. Who knew he could effect the older man like this? The need to breathe burning in his chest he pulls back and sucks in a couple big breaths through his nose, bobbing and tonguing restlessly as he sucks in much needed oxygen. 

Every muscle in Siwon’s body is tense. He’s so close he can taste it. Pleasure tight and hot fires through his veins like little electrical pulses. It’s too much but he needs more. Just a little bit more. He wants to drown in this feeling. In the pleasure of Kyuhyun’s mouth on him like this. It’s too perfect. Too good. His muscles tremble and he shivers on the edge. “Just a little more, baby.”

Kyuhyun presses his tongue hard against the underside and pulls back, sucking hard on the head. The bitter taste of precum thickens on his tongue and he wonders if he should pull back before Siwon cums but then it’s too late. More cum than he thought possible rushes from the tip and floods his mouth. Reflexively he swallows but then gags at the onslaught and no small amount dribbles from his lips down his chin. He’s a mess, covered in cum and panting but judging by the way Siwon is groaning, he did an alright job. 

“Fuck that was amazing.” Siwon praises when at last his hips stop jerking and his dick falls from Kyuhyun’s lips, a mess of cum and saliva dribbling out in it’s wake. “Look at you all debauched. Covered in my cum. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything sexier in my life.”

The praise goes straight to Kyuhyun’s head. He’s a little surprised to note that he’s more than a little hard in his jeans. Apparently giving head had excited him a little. Who would have thought? He had thought only to thank Siwon, to get him off, but he’s hard now himself and doesn’t really know how to handle the new sensations zipping through him. “I did- I did okay?”

“You did better than okay, baby.” Siwon tells him grabbing a wad of tissues from the box and using them to wipe the mess from Kyuhyun’s chin. “That was incredible.”  
Embarrassment is a funny thing. Kyuhyun can’t make eye contact. Can’t believe how bold he just was. But no matter how warm his cheeks get he can’t deny that he had sort of enjoyed giving Siwon head. Now that he’s done now, he would like nothing more than to crawl off somewhere and die of embarrassment. “I should go get cleaned up.” He makes to push away but firm hands on his upper arms stop him in his tracks and next thing he knows he’s staring up into Siwon’s dark eyes with the older man hovering over him. 

“Hyung?”

“Shh.” Siwon soothes shifting up so he’s kneeling over him, one hand tracing non-sense patterns on his chest through his t-shirt and lower. “I know you’re hard. I’m gonna help you with that.”

Kyuhyun lets out a little squeak but doesn’t try to stop him. His breaths come short and shallow but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little excited at the prospect. “What are you- what are you gonna do?”

Siwon smiles at him and pops the button on his jeans. “I’m gonna repay the favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I had a horrible time figuring out where to end this chapter. I've written most of the next scene (it was going to be attached but then the chapter would have been like 8k so I gave up and split it in two. 
> 
> Chapter contains references to sexual activity and explicit conversation.

Kyuhyun hangs his head and just sort of stands under the stream of water, letting it wash away the sweat that had beaded on his skin when Siwon had sucked him off. He’s already scrubbed his face, feeling a little bit as if no matter how hard he scrubs he’ll never be able to wash off the memory of Siwon’s dick between his lips, his cum running down his chin. Then there’s the memory of Siwon’s lips on him, bobbing between his legs, tongue flicking out to lap at his balls; the thought alone makes him squirm with embarrassment but he can’t deny the way his cock twitches in interest. It’s confusing to say the least. Is he supposed to enjoy this? He bats the question around in his head. Why shouldn’t he? If he has to be here, have sex with Siwon, why shouldn’t he enjoy it? If the older man can stay as patient and understanding as he was today, Kyuhyun thinks he just might be able to handle this after all. But then his thoughts stray to the ever present threat; Siwon likes rough sex, and he shivers despite the warm water pouring over him.

He powers off the shower and steps out, reaching blindly for his towel and burying his face in it. It’s just sleep now. He can do this. But despite his little internal pep talk, it’s the hardest thing to walk out of the bathroom and crawl in bed next to Siwon. For a long moment he just sits on the edge of the bed and watches his feet where they dangle above the carpet, knobby little knuckles, long toes, and blunt nails. He fidgets his hands in his lap and tries to fight the ever present embarrassment that seems to clutch at his throat and leave him without breath. 

Siwon sucks in a steadying breath through his nose and slides his bookmark back into place, waiting for Kyuhyun to work through whatever it is he’s struggling with this time. He had suspected this would happen. The teen had fled the bedroom just as soon as Siwon had finished sucking him off, claiming he needed a shower. It’s Siwon’s firm belief that he was much more interested in an escape than the actual shower but he just bites his tongue and takes a sip of whiskey. Kyuhyun will get there. Rushing him will not help. 

“What will-” Kyuhyun begins picking at his thumbnail, “What will tomorrow look like?”

This is not the first time Kyuhyun has asked a question aiming to get more of an idea of what’s gonna happen. Okay, the kid needs a schedule. Siwon will remember this. He takes another sip of his drink before answering. “Well, I work in the morning but I’m only doing a half day. I’ll be home around noon again. You are welcome to entertain yourself as you wish until then, maybe try out a few games on your gameboy.”

Kyuhyun nods and works up the courage to scoot back on the bed so that he’s leaning against the headboard. The bed is so big they don’t touch, it can hardly even be called sitting side by side but to Kyuhyun it feels close and intimate. He hazards a glance out of the corner of his eye at Siwon and is relieved to see the elder has pulled his boxers back up and the blankets are once again in place. “And what about after you get h- after you get back?”

The pause and reword doesn’t go unnoticed by Siwon. He wonders at it briefly. Could it be that Kyuhyun struggles a bit with the idea of home? He brushes it aside, it’s not something for him to worry about now. “When I get home we’ll have lunch and then your tutor will be coming over so you can meet him. The afternoon and evening are ours to do as we want.”

“My tutor?” Kyuhyun asks curiously. He had forgotten that Siwon had said he would have a tutor. Hope balloons in his chest. He always liked school. Did well at it. It had broken his heart when he had been unable to keep up with it after he had run away. But if Siwon is going to pay for a tutor… maybe he’ll be able to finish his diploma after all. And then he’ll be able to get a real job – the idea of it makes him so incredibly hopeful it hurts a little. 

“Yes.” Siwon says draining the last of his whiskey and throwing back the blankets so he can get up. He doesn’t miss the way Kyuhyun flinches and tenses but he ignores it in favor of padding over to the bathroom. When he speaks it’s from the echoy recesses as he squeezes toothpaste onto his brush. “His name is Zhou Mi. My secretary Ryeowook found him for us. He’s Chinese and as such will be able to teach you Mandarin as well as your regular studies. I thought that would give you a good leg up in the work force if and when you choose to go that route.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen. Something warm blooms in his chest at the thoughtfulness. “I already speak Mandarin.” 

Siwon’s head pops out from the bathroom and he surveys the younger man in surprise, his toothbrush hanging limply from his mouth. “You do?”

“Yes.” Kyuhyun says with a shy little nod. If he wasn’t so intimidated by Siwon he would find the sight of him standing there with with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth like that most amusing. As it is, it makes him feel an almost hysterical bubble of laughter burble up in his chest. “I went to a good school before- before I had to leave h- my mom’s.”

There it is again. Kyuhyun had been about to same home but he reworded it. It stands out like a purple dog, unnatural and distracting. He wants to address it but has no idea what to say so instead he focuses on the conversation at hand. “I thought you said you were poor.”

The teen flushes and looks down at his hands again. “We were. I attended on scholarsship.”

“So you’re smart.” Siwon says disappearing back into the bathroom again. There’s the sound of vigorous brushing and then the whoosh of the tap and the mogul reappears, walking steadily to his side of the bed. “You’re smart, Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun shrugs. “I guess.”

“What were the terms of your scholarship?” Siwon asks adjusting his pillows and crawling in so that he’s laying on his side, propped up on one elbow so he can watch the younger. 

“I couldn’t get any grade less than a 90%. Not an average, but any grade at all. If I did I would lose my scholarship and be kicked out.” 

“No grade lower than ninety percent.” Siwon confirms. He’s impressed. “And you did well?”

“Yeah.” Kyuhyun picks at his fingertips again. He can feel the weight of Siwon’s scrutiny on him and it makes him squirm with discomfort. “Until I left my mom’s. After that I couldn’t study like I needed to and my grades slipped pretty quickly. They kicked me out a week after I ran away.”

Siwon wants to ask why he ran away. The full story. But he's not sure that Kyuhyun will want to talk about it with him so silence descends. It’s not particularly uncomfortable, just both men lost in their thoughts. 

“Kyuhyun.” Siwon says quietly after a long pause. 

The teen’s eyes flick automatically to Siwon’s, brows pulled inward in question. 

“Lay down, Kyu.” 

He swallows hard but lifts the blanket and shimmies down so that he’s laying on his back, breath catching in his throat when he feels Siwon’s strong hands reach for him. “H-hyung?”

“Shh.” Siwon soothes turning Kyuhyun on his side so he can pull him against his chest and sort of cradle him there. He rolls onto his back but holds tight so that Kyuhyun is forced to roll with him, head pillowed on his chest. Gently he holds on for a while longer, just to make sure that Kyuhyun will stay there. “It’s good that you’re smart. You have less than a year’s worth of school left. You should be able to get it done in no time.”

Sucking in a couple deep breaths Kyuhyun forces himself to relax, cheek pressed into the solid warmth of Siwon’s bare chest. His ear picks up the steady thump thump of Siwon’s heart. It’s soothing and he thinks he could easily learn to like this position. He nods against Siwon’s chest. “Thank you for getting me a tutor.”

Siwon’s arms tighten for just a moment. “You’re welcome.” 

They fall silent then. With the steady beat of Siwon’s heart filling his ears, Kyuhyun is quickly lulled to sleep, tired from another emotionally draining day. But Siwon stays awake and thinks about the paradox in his arms as is quickly becoming his habit. Each day he seems to peel back a new layer on Kyuhyun and he wonders what he’ll have discovered in a couple week’s time. So the kid is smart. He supposes this shouldn’t be a big revelation. He knew Kyuhyun was smart. But book smart and street smart are two very different things and he hadn’t realized that Kyuhyun’s intelligence spanned both. Hopefully Zhou Mi will be able to challenge Kyuhyun enough. At the very least though, the kid will be able to complete his diploma. That’ll be something in and of itself. 

Kyuhyun’s soft snores reach him and he shifts a little so that he’s more comfortable on his pillow. Home. Apparently this is a taboo subject. It’s not a big leap to figure out why. But the realization leaves him a little uncomfortable. He hadn’t been prepared for this, had assumed that if he was paying for a boyfriend then he wouldn’t have to think or worry about him like this, but already he’s giving more consideration to Kyuhyun than anyone he’s ever dated before. It had been hard to muster any caring for people who always have their hand out. And although Kyuhyun is definitely the most financially dependent person he’s ever been with, he finds that more than anything else he just wants to take care of him. Well, now that he’s figured out Kyuhyun’s reservations and fears… some of them, anyway. The memory of treating him like a common whore burns hot and sick in his chest feeling something like shame. It’s a foreign feeling and Siwon doesn’t like it one bit. 

The kid is already under his skin. He doesn’t know how. It wasn’t supposed to work like this, but here he is, invested already. Kyuhyun’s here because he’s being paid, he reminds himself firmly. He can’t forget that. If the money disappeared then so would Kyuhyun. Simple as that. It’s with this thought that he finally falls asleep, Kyuhyun’s damp hair tickling his chin, the scent of grapefruit soap filling his senses. 

~*~

The next couple of weeks fly by in a flurry of activity. Each day takes on a routine. They wake up at the same time, Siwon groggily sips his coffee and Kyuhyun munches blearily at his cereal. Then Siwon leaves for work and Kyuhyun gets changed so that he’s ready when Zhou Mi arrives just a little after nine each morning. 

His tutor is tall and lanky and exuberant. He’s just finished his teaching degree and had jumped at the chance to teach a single pupil instead of an overcrowded classroom. They get on well enough and Kyuhyun quickly falls back into the routine of school work. It’s different to have the teacher’s focus just to himself but he finds he thrives under the attention. They quickly discover that although he is smart in general, he is particularly apt in languages and mathematics and consequently Zhou Mi gives him extra work in these areas. 

At first Kyuhyun had been worried about how the tutor would treat him. Siwon and him hadn’t exactly kept their relationship a secret, often holding hands when out in public, but they haven’t really broadcast it either. The tabloids seem to swing back and forth between praising Siwon for taking in a kid off the street and lamblasting him for corrupting someone so young. In the restaurant downstairs eyes follow them wherever they go and although everyone is very careful not to talk within range of the mogul’s hearing the constant whispers follow them around like a hoard of bees, constantly buzzing in the distance. He need not have worried about Zhou Mi though. Right off the bat he had addressed this issue with Siwon, stating that he doesn’t care about what the tabloids say, he thinks it’s fantastic that Siwon is acting as Kyuhyun’s guardian and providing for his education. The mogul lets him believe what he wants and Kyuhyun is happy to follow suit, avoiding the judgment that would follow revealing the true nature of their relationship.

At six o’clock sharp Siwon returns from work and he and Zhou Mi talk for a few minutes at the door, the tutor giving the mogul his report of how Kyuhyun did that day. It strikes Siwon as a little odd that he’s sort of playing guardian and boyfriend but he pushes the thought away. He only wants what’s best for Kyuhyun. But then that thought gets him too and he has to shut down his brain before it can start talking to his heart and get him in trouble. This is a working relationship. Nothing more. 

Sometimes they make dinner in the apartment and sometimes they go downstairs to the restaurant, it really just depends on what Siwon is feeling on any given day and Kyuhyun is okay with either really, though if he were questioned he would have to admit he prefers to stay in. Down in the restaurant he can feel people’s eyes on him, the weight of their judgment pressing in from all sides making him feel as if he’s being crushed by it. Whispers follow them. Siwon seems to brush them off like droplets of water but they drown Kyuhyun. 

It’s a trade off though. If they go down to the restaurant, they usually linger over their meal and it ends up being too late in the evening for anything else before bed. If they stay in, they usually end up cuddled on the couch and although Kyuhyun is learning to be okay with the more physical side of this arrangement, he still finds it terribly uncomfortable and would pass on sex more often than not. But he remembers the bargain and is careful to appear willing even if he isn’t eager. 

This is one such night. Siwon returned at six like always, had spent a few minutes in conversation with Zhou Mi before ushering the tutor out of the apartment and returning to the kitchen to make dinner. Kyuhyun, who often was at the table finishing the last of his school work when Siwon returns meanders his way into the kitchen, nose twitching as he sniffs the air. “What’s for dinner.”

Siwon snorts a little. “Well hello to you too.”

An unrepentant grin stretches Kyuhyun’s face but he dutifully goes over to the taller man and allows him to pull him in for a brief kiss. “Hello.”

“Mmm.” Siwon hums kissing Kyuhyun again, this time deeper. He traces the seam of Kyuhyun’s lips with his tongue and is delighted when the younger man opens his mouth for him. They kiss for a long minute, Siwon wrapping his strong arms around Kyuhyun’s back, pulling him close so their bodies are flush. When at last he feels as if he’s maybe had enough to get him through dinner he pulls back and looks into those wide chocolate brown eyes. “That’s more like it.”

Kyuhyun lets out a breathy little laugh and tries to will his frantically beating heart to behave. He cocks his head to the side and gives Siwon an impish look. “So do I get to know what’s for dinner now?”

“Nothing fancy.” Siwon tells him with a fondly exasperated shake of his head. “Just bibimbap.”

“Yum.” Kyuhyun says going over to the cupboard and pulling out two bowls which he deposits close to Siwon. Next he grabs out two glasses and a couple sets of chopsticks and spoons. “I’ll set the table.”

The domesticity of it makes Siwon’s heart clench. When had this turned into more for him? When had he lost control? The thoughts niggle at the back of Siwon’s mind, distracting him while he cooks. It really isn’t a hard meal to make, only taking fifteen minutes or so and before he knows it he’s sitting at the table next to Kyuhyun, watching the teen scarf down his food as if he’s never eaten before. For his part he eats a little more delicately, picking through his bowl, mind still running a million miles an hour. 

It’s only when Kyuhyun’s metal chopsticks tap the bottom of his bowl that he finally surfaces, takes a long drink of his water, and leans back in his chair, satisfied. “I know you said you’re not much of a cook, but that was delicious.”

Siwon smiles a bemused little smile. “You really like bibimbap. Duly noted.” 

Now that he’s fed Kyuhyun seems to pull his attention away from himself. His eyes stray to Siwon’s almost full bowl and the way the older man is picking at his food. “Apparently you don’t.” 

Siwon’s smile turns a little self depreciating. “No, I like bibimbap. I just have a lot on my mind.”

Kyuhyun bites his lip and tries to arrange his thoughts in a coherent manner. “Do you- do you want to talk about it?”

The older man looks at the younger man and has to remind himself that this is a business arrangement. There’s no way he can tell Kyuhyun about his thoughts, no way at all. Even though the teen tries to hide his feelings about their ‘relationship,’ it’s pretty clear regardless. He’s only here because he has to be, because he needs the money. The fact that Siwon couldn’t keep his heart in check is not his problem. Siwon plasters on a smile and reaches over to pat Kyuhyun’s hand where it rests on the table. “No. Sweet of you to ask though.”

It’s on the tip of Kyuhyun’s tongue to press the issue but he thinks better of it. Siwon sees him as little more than an employee. The boss said no. He needs to leave it at that.   
“Okay. You want me to wash up from dinner?”

“Sure.” Siwon says readily enough and watches Kyuhyun clear his bowl and cup from the table taking them into the connected kitchen. He takes a couple more bites of food, gives it up as a bad job, and puts his bowl in the fridge. “I’ll have to finish this tomorrow. I’m just not feeling it tonight.”

“Okay.” Kyuhyun watches the older man walk away, disappearing into the living room. Absentmindedly he scrubs at the little pile of dishes, thinking about the way Siwon’s shoulders sagged at the dinner table. He knows Siwon said he didn’t want to talk about it but that’s not the only way he can help. Drying off his hands he goes to the cabinet the mogul keeps his liquor. He’s never done this before but he wants to show the elder that he cares, so he pulls out one of the sparkling crystal glasses, pours out a healthy measure of whiskey, wrinkling his nose at the peaty smell that wafts up out of the glass. Walking careful so as not to slosh the liquor he takes it over to Siwon where he’s settled down in his favorite chair in the living room. “Here. You relax, I’ll go clean up after dinner.”

Siwon takes the glass with a quiet murmur of thanks and sets it on the end table next to him. He watches Kyuhyun shift his weight back and forth from foot to foot for a moment before mumbling that he should let him relax. Deftly he circles a hand around Kyuhyun’s wrist when the teen goes to turn away, and tugs him back. “Wait, Kyu.”

The look on Siwon’s face tells Kyuhyun exactly what he wants – or maybe this time it’s what he needs. Either way, he’s ready for it this time, mentally prepared. It’s not that the sex is bad. It’s amazing actually. And Kyuhyun has really come to trust his sexuality in the last several weeks. It’s just that he struggles with sex as a job. Sex should have feelings and confessions of love, not the unexpressed accompaniment of a dollar sign. None of this shows on his face though when he looks down at the older and deftly crawls into his lap, settling his knees in the cushion on either side of Siwon’s hips. He slides his hands up Siwon’s shoulders and then frames the mogul’s face, tilting it up so he can kiss him. When he speaks his voice is husky from unspoken emotion. “You want me to take your mind off things?”

Siwon nods and presses a kiss to Kyuhyun’s jaw and then burrows into his throat for a minute. He sucks at Kyuhyun’s pulse point, lapping his tongue over the spot and suckling hard as if it were his favorite sweet. “I want to try something new tonight.”

Kyuhyun stills, apprehension written on every line of his tense face. “Like what?”

“I wanna tie you up tonight.” He’s pretty sure he knows what Kyuhyun will think of this idea. He knows it’s about to go over like a lead balloon. But he’s desperate for a little control. He doesn’t want to scare the younger, that’s why he’s asking, but he needs to be in control tonight. Needs to do things his way. And if Kyuhyun says no – well, then maybe that will help him chill his emotions out. But if he says yes – he tries not to even entertain the idea.

It would be a lie if Kyuhyun said he hadn’t been expecting something like this eventually. Every day he’s waited for the patience that Siwon had adopted to wear off but it hasn’t. It’s been weeks and still the elder is just as patient with Kyuhyun as he had been when teaching him how to give a blowjob. As Kyuhyun becomes more sure of himself there’s less instruction, but no less patience and care. But the spectre of Siwon’s self professed love of rough sex has lingered in the back of Kyuhyun’s mind. The elder has progressively become more forceful in the actual sex act but there’s been none of what Kyuhyun had thought was ‘rough sex.’ “Tie me up? H-how?”

Ah. There’s the little tremor in his voice. He knew it would be there. Knew that Kyuhyun would never be totally okay with this. But the aching need in his chest drives him forward. He loops his hands around Kyuhyun’s wrists and tugs them so that they’re between them, held firmly in his larger hands. “Like this.” Siwon says rubbing his thumbs in slow circles on the insides of Kyuhyun’s wrists, watching as Kyuhyun’s eyes flutter shut and then fly open again as if afraid he’ll lose control if he doesn’t watch his every move. He lifts their hands above their heads in demonstration for just a second before lowering them between them again. “I’d tie your hands together, to the headboard.”

“And then what?” Kyuhyun asks and he can’t believe he’s actually considering this. No. Not considering – he’s already decided. There’s not much these days that he’d tell Siwon ‘no’ on. As long as the older man doesn’t hurt him, he’ll give him whatever he wants. Gone are the days of crippling fear and apprehension. It’s been weeks since he had to worry about Siwon getting angry or impatient or rough at all. He’ll give him this – allow him this. Because in his heart of hearts he has come to believe that Siwon won’t hurt him.   
“And then,” Siwon uses one hand and tweaks a nipple, loving the way Kyuhyun gasps, “I’d touch you.” He slides his hand lower and palms Kyuhyun through his jeans. “And tease you.” He releases his grasp right when the younger man begins to cant his hips into the touch. “And make you beg for it.”

A shiver chases down Kyuhyun’s spine. He wishes that didn’t sound as good as it did, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t sound appealing. He licks his lips and gives his wrists an experimental tug. Siwon holds fast. “You won’t hurt me?”

“No.” Siwon says immediately, eyes never leaving Kyuhyun’s. The younger man’s pupils are blown wide and he can see the desire reflected clearly in them. It makes his stomach clench deliciously. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Okay then.” Kyuhyun says after another moment’s thought. “We can try it.”

Siwon’s breath leaves him in a rush. He’s in so far over his head. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments are love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains explicit sexual content.

“Oh fuck.” Kyuhyun curses giving his bonds a tug. His hands are tied to the head of the bed just as Siwon said they’d be, the thick leather of Siwon’s belt holding him securely so that no matter how he twists and turns he cannot break free. From the moment his hands had been rendered immobile Siwon had started in with the promised teasing, touching everywhere and lingering where the mogul knows Kyuhyun is sensitive. He presses kisses to every available patch of skin. And just when Kyuhyun think’s he’ll go crazy from stimulation he hears the splutter of a bottle of lube and then gets what he so badly wants. A moan starts in his chest and whines it’s way out his mouth in an unending melody of unbroken sound. Siwon’s pushed a single finger into him, burying it up to the knuckle in his ass, rubbing slow circles around his prostate, driving him insane. “F-fuck!”

“Language, Kyu.” Siwon reminds him pressing a little harder and relishing the way the teen’s body tenses under him; around him. It’s so incredibly erotic, Kyuhyun laying tied up and spread out beneath him, naked as the day he was born and writhing in pleasure.

“Ah!” Kyuhyun gasps feeling electric jolts of pleasure crackle through his system. “Oh, God. Please, Siwon – please. More.”

“So polite.” Siwon hums slipping in a second finger and scissoring that tense ring of muscles, the pads of his fingers stroking Kyuhyun’s velvety walls. He intentionally ignores his prostate now, gets close but doesn’t press against it again. It’s his goal to drive Kyuhyun absolutely insane before giving him what he wants. After a minute’s scissoring he adds a third finger, bending down to swallow the strung out groan from Kyuhyun’s lips as he does so. “I like that.”

“Fu-uck!” The word is drawn out and strained but Siwon just twisted his fingers and brushed his prostate Kyuhyun didn’t know he could feel pleasure like that. His back arches and he tugs viciously at the belt, feeling the leather cut into the skin of his wrists.

“Language, Kyu.” Siwon says again withdrawing his hand in punishment.

“N-no!” Kyuhyun whimpers feeling the fingers leave him. His hole clenches down on them trying to keep them in place but still he feels them retreat, that tight ring of muscles clenching down on nothing after only a second. He arches and twists. “No! Please!”

“You need to watch your language.” Siwon tells him in a somber voice, licking his lips at the sight before him. Kyuhyun’s eyes were scrunched shut with focus but flew open when he withdrew his fingers. Now the teen is watching him with huge eyes round and begging, it’s almost enough to make him give up this little power play but the control is as intoxicating as the looks Kyuhyun is giving him and he intends to get good and drunk off both.

Kyuhyun’s hips arch off the bed and flop back down when he can’t find where Siwon’s hand went. Frustration draws tears to his eyes. “You’ve never cared about me swearing before!”

Siwon gives a slow smile and tweaks a nipple, watching with hungry eyes as Kyuhyun’s mouth goes slack, the anger and frustration melting away with the momentary pleasure. “Tonight I do.” He pinches the nipple just hard enough to make Kyuhyun gasp and then gives it’s twin the same treatment. “Tonight whatever I say goes.”

“Oh god.” Kyuhyun groans, head swimming. His chest is on fire in the very best way. Siwon is being so much more intense than he ever has before but it would be a bold faced lie if Kyuhyun said he wasn’t enjoying it. Even after weeks of having sex with Siwon, being laid out naked and bound for the older man’s pleasure makes him flush with embarrassment. The fact that Siwon is still fully clothed only adds to the perverseness of it all and Kyuhyun is so turned on he thinks he’s going to go insane from his need. “What if- what if I can’t stop from swearing?”

Is he really taunting him? Heat floods Siwon’s system, washing over his entire body leaving him tingling. He swallows hard against the sudden dryness there. “Then I’ll have to punish you.”

Fear and arousal mix and go straight to Kyuhyun’s cock. He can feel precum absolutely leaking from the tip, dabbing a little puddle of the sticky liquid on his stomach. He gives another tug to his bonds. “How? How would you punish me?”

The older man licks his lips at the sight and gives both nipples a good hard squeeze and then rubs soothing circles around them when Kyuhyun cries out and arches. He can hardly believe his eyes. Kyuhyun is enjoying this. No. Not just enjoying this, he’s fucking loving it. His heart clenches and he has to bite back the proclamation of love that trips to the tip of his tongue. “Maybe I should spank you.” He uses one hand to flip Kyuhyun over, the other landing a lightly stinging slap to the rounded flesh of one butt cheek. “Would you like that?”

“Ah!” The sudden move surprises Kyuhyun and draws a shocked yell from him. A shock of fear rockets through him, quickly followed by a tiny flash of pain, but in their wake heated pleasure rises like a tide and washes over him, soothing away any fear or pain he feels, driving him higher. His hips move without his permission and he can’t help it, he humps the bed. He moans long and low but forces himself to stop rutting against the mattress and looks over his shoulder, locking eyes with Siwon as best he can. When he speaks it’s very deliberate, his eyes never leaving Siwon’s so he sees the exact moment the older man realizes what he’s doing. The look of rapture that crosses his hungry face makes it all worth it and Kyuhyun suddenly finds he couldn’t care less about any momentary pain he might feel. “Fff-uuuck.”

That one word wipes the lecherous smile off Siwon’s face and short circuits his brain. Kyuhyun is giving him permission to spank him. He can hardly believe it but he has never been one to look a gift-horse in the mouth. “Kneel up, Kyu.” He commands in a hoarse voice and then when he sees the younger struggling with the command he moves to offer assistance. With firm hands on the Kyuhyun’s hips he lifts, rearranging the teen so that he’s kneeling, ass exposed. “I want you to stay just like this.”

Kyuhyun whimpers but nods. The embarrassment is rising. Choking. Suffocating. But then he feels the first stinging slap and the part of his brain telling him to be embarrassed shuts down. There’s pain of course but then heated pleasure flairs and he chokes on air and moans. If he had known that this was what Siwon meant when he had said rough sex maybe he wouldn’t have balked quite so much because every little strike and jolt of pain just drives him higher and he feels a little like a drug addict jonesing for his next hit. But then he remembers that as of a few weeks ago he had had absolutely no frame of reference and he knows he would have been terrified anyway.

“You like that, baby?” Siwon asks licking his lips. With a single finger he traces around Kyuhyun’s slick hole, pushing in just the tip before withdrawing it, eyes hungrily following the way Kyuhyun arches back into him. He lands another stinging slap, this time on the other cheek. “You’re so greedy. You get what I give you. Nothing more.”

He whines. Shimmying his hips from side to side just a little Kyuhyun tries to get Siwon to touch him where he wants it most again. It works. That finger tip comes back and breaches him just enough to provide a little stretch, teasing him, and then withdraws again. He whines in frustration, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Another slap has him arching. “Please, Siwon.”

Then another to the other cheek and then another and that finger is back. When Siwon speaks he sounds a little breathless, obviously lost in thought. “We’ve never played with toys before.”

Surprise slithers in and pulls Kyuhyun’s brain back down to earth for a minute. Toys? No. They’ve never played with toys before. He opens his mouth to say he’s not sure about that but then another two slaps land and he’s gasping through the influx of pain and heat. He feels the bed shift and Siwon is gone. His head whips around and he strains to find where the older man has gone to but he can’t see him. All he can see is the open door of the closet, the sound of a drawer opening and then rummaging within the contents. He shivers in the cool air of the room, suddenly cold and lost without Siwon there to anchor him. “S-Siwon?”

The older man reappears, holding something hidden within the palm of one hand. With his free hand he pets down Kyuhyun’s spine and then wraps around his hip, stroking a single finger down Kyuhyun’s hard forgotten cock, making the younger man shudder and thrust down to try and get more. He can hear the apprehension and just a little fear in Kyuhyun’s voice and he seeks to distract him. “Shhh, baby. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“We’ve- we’ve never used- toys before.” Kyuhyun reminds him with wide eyes forcibly pulling his brain back from the pleasure of Siwon touching his cock. Suddenly he’s not feeling quite so good about this anymore. He gives his bonds a tug, fear tightening his chest when the belt holds as fast this time as it had the last fifty times he’s tried to pull free. “I’m not sure about this anymore.”

“It’s just a little plug.” Siwon says producing the small black toy for Kyuhyun to look at. He holds it in front of the teen’s face so he can see exactly what it looks like. It’s only about three inches long, maybe an inch and a half around at the bulb, the stem slim and sleek, a pretty white gemstone set in the base. He once again taps a finger on Kyuhyun’s hole. “I’d put it in and then spank you. Fill you up a little bit. Imagine all the things you’d feel then.”

He’s not so sure about this but those filthy words have him moaning again and he hears himself agreeing before he can give it a second thought. “Okay.”

Victory roars in Siwon’s ears obliterating everything else. Barely a month ago this would have been impossible. Sex was a painful exercise in patience. But now – his heart hurts with how much trust Kyuhyun is putting in him. He squeezes out some more lube onto the toy’s tip and rubs it against Kyuhyun’s hole before pushing it in in one smooth movement. The moan that rumbles from the teen’s chest is nothing short of musical. “Gonna make you feel so good baby.”

The toy is small in comparison to Siwon but it fills him up nicely, providing just enough stretch that Kyuhyun is momentarily distracted from wanting – needing more. But then another slap lands and the movement drives the tip of the plug right into his prostate and fuck that feels amazing. He jerks forward and moans loudly. Embarrassment follows at the unrestrained sound that had been pulled from him. He wants to curse but bites it back and instead says, “Oh god.”

“You’re gorgeous, Kyu.” Siwon wheezes taking a minute to gather himself. He’s raging hard and can’t stop staring at the younger man. There’s a light sheen of sweat glistening on that pale skin, the pretty little gemstone nestled like a present between his pale cheeks, hands bound before him so that he has to balance himself on his elbows. Siwon’s pretty sure he’s never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Vaguely Kyuhyun’s pleasure wracked mind registers that Siwon just swore. He looks over his shoulder indignantly. “If I can’t swear neither can you.”

Siwon laughs and lands a hard slap. “I’m in charge here, not you.”

“Ah!” Kyuhyun’s dick pulses. Who knew that was a kink for him? “But-”

Another hit. “No buts... Well, your butt.”

Kyuhyun groans and pants. It’s too much. His brain goes kind of fuzzy and sort of floats away. He has absolutely no recourse but to just take everything Siwon is giving. The sensations swirl and build, thickening seductively. If he didn’t feel so damn safe it would be terrifying but he trusts Siwon now and that more than anything else makes this possible. He can feel the plug inside him against his prostate and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna cum if Siwon spanks him again. “S-siwon-”

“Are you close, baby?” Siwon purrs leaning down to place a kiss between Kyuhyun’s shoulder blades and rubbing soothingly along the heated flesh of the teen’s backside, massaging the sting into the muscle. He can taste the salty tang of Kyuhyun’s sweat on his lips and thinks its the best thing he’s ever tasted. Sliding his hand lower he taps the plug lightly, just that small movement causes Kyuhyun’s entire body to quake. He can feel each and every little tremor against his own body and it makes his stomach clench with desire. “Have you earned your orgasm yet?”

Kyuhyun certainly thinks so but he can’t string his thoughts into words and so he just whimpers and tries to push his ass back into Siwon’s hand again but the elder moves away, leaving Kyuhyun cold and bereft without him plastered to his back anymore. “Please- hyung-”

“Not until I’m inside you.” Siwon says firmly leaving Kyuhyun without stimulation for a minute so he can come down a little bit.

“No, no, no-” Kyuhyun wants to cry he’s so completely strung out and needy. “Please, hyung. I need-”

“You can wait.” Siwon tells him implacably. He takes the opportunity to finally remove his own clothes. He hasn’t touched his own dick at all and he can feel it pulsing heavily, underwear damp with precum. Arousal sharp and cutting coils in his chest as he gives himself a couple pumps with a lube slicked hand and he can only imagine how much higher Kyuhyun is with all the teasing and stimulation he’s been given.

“No-” Kyuhyun can hear the soft rustle of clothing, the wheezy exhalation of the bottle of lube, and the slick shuffle of skin on skin. If anything it just drives him higher and higher, arousal pulled taut and unrelenting. His brain fails him and he just whimpers, tears gathering in his eyes. His need is so strong it’s an ache and he can think of nothing other than how much he needs Siwon right now. “Please-”

“God, you’re hot like this.” Siwon’s hand moves faster, thumb swiping over the head on every upward stroke. His eyes never leave Kyuhyun, relishing the pink tinge on his sweetly rounded rump. “I could just jerk off over you. Cum all over your ass and back.”

“No-” He really does feel like he’s going to cry in earnest if he doesn’t get some relief soon, preferably in the form of Siwon sinking into him with that gorgeous thick cock of his. He tugs at the belt holding him to the headboard and tries to get Siwon to touch him again by pushing his ass out but he just hears the slick shuffle of skin on skin speed up and he collapses his face and chest onto the sheets in despair. A few tears fall and wet the sheets below him. Were he not so incredibly strung out he’d be embarrassed by it but as it is he just hopes it will earn him a little sympathy and maybe a good fucking.

Hearing Kyuhyun sniffle pulls Siwon out of the trance he had sunk into and with a herculean effort removes his hand from his dick, wiping the wetness from his hand on the sheet. With firm but gentle hands he flips Kyuhyun back over so he’s on his back again and crawls over him, framing his face in his big hands and wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. “Shh, baby. It’s okay.”

Siwon kisses him so gently it makes Kyuhyun convulse uncontrollably and his tears fall unchecked. His heart swells and it hurts how much he’s come to care for the mogul, hurts because there’s no way Siwon feels the same and loving alone is the absolute worst. “Please, Siwon. I need you-”

“I know.” Siwon whispers in awe of the man beneath him. He slides one hand between Kyuhyun’s legs and gently removes the plug, hungrily swallowing the younger man’s gasps as he does. He locks eyes with Kyuhyun and notches the head of his cock against his now empty and clenching asshole and then slowly, oh so slowly pushes in.

Kyuhyun can feel the stretch but he revels in it, feeling so fucking full and cherished as Siwon takes his time pushing in until he bottoms out, stilling there balls squished against his ass and cock pulsing. There’s nothing he wants right now as much as he wants to wrap his arms around Siwon and hold on for dear life as Siwon fucks him but his hands are still bound over his head and he can’t move, can only receive and he feels like he’s gonna fall apart or float away. More tears fall, streaming down the side of his face, wetting his hair and catching in the ridges of his ears. “Move, hyung. I can take it.”

“Oh, Kyu.”

He does move then but it’s not at all what the teen expects. There’s been so much build up, he expects to be fucked into the mattress hard, but that’s not at all how Siwon does it. Ever so slowly he withdraws and Kyuhyun could swear he can feel every little dip and ridge and vein in the older man’s dick as he moves. When it’s only the head still buried in him he pushes back in, just as slow, hips rolling fluidly, sensually. It’s so gentle and sweet and erotic. Kyuhyun tugs hard enough on the belt he’s pretty sure he’s going to have bruises on his wrists from it cutting in, biting at his tender flesh, but he doesn’t care, he just wants to hold on because he’s pretty sure he’s gonna die from everything he’s feeling. “Siwon-”

Lowering himself onto his elbows Siwon flattens himself against the entire length of Kyuhyun’s lanky body and kisses him slowly, tongue swirling fervidly with Kyuhyun’s, his hips working in endless circles, steadily driving them both higher and higher. He swallows the teen’s pants and gasps and moans, adding a few of his own in a deep harmony to Kyuhyun’s tremulous tenor.

Kyuhyun can’t breathe. He can’t think. Can’t do anything but take what Siwon is giving him and he feels like he’s drowning. Just a little more and he’ll sink to the bottom, lost in the exquisite abyss Siwon is offering him. His orgasm builds and heightens, heavy and light at the same time. He kisses the elder back with everything he’s feeling, tongues tangling messily and then he’s falling apart, sinking deeper and shuddering through the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Groaning deeply Siwon feels Kyuhyun’s walls flutter around him, clenching on his cock and driving him to his own completion. His heavy balls tighten and constrict and next thing he knows he’s cumming hard, losing himself in everything that is Kyuhyun. His smell, his taste, the way his body clings to him – it’s too much and he groans like a dying man as he soars above the clouds, his orgasm singing in his veins until he collapses bonelessly on top of Kyuhyun, burying his face in the crook of his sweaty neck. “God, you’re amazing.”

Sucking in a shaky breath Kyuhyun tries to respond but his tongue won’t cooperate and he just sort of butts his head against Siwon’s and tries to convey everything he’s thinking and feeling through that one simple gesture. He’s tugged so hard at the belt for so long but now there’s nothing left in him and he just lays there, limp and pliable, shuddering when Siwon kisses and sucks lightly at the sensitive skin of his neck.

“That was incredible.” Siwon says at long last pulling away and staring down at Kyuhyun with half lidded eyes. “You were incredible.”

Pleasure washes over Kyuhyun and were he not so unbelievably tired he would tell Siwon how much he enjoyed it. As it is he is feeling entirely too much and can’t process through his emotions and he just cries a little more.

A little rivulet of worry drops like ice into Siwon’s stomach and he scrambles to untie the younger, pulling him into his arms the moment he’s free. He searches those dark eyes but can’t read what he’s seeing. “Are you okay, Kyu?” He pets one hand down Kyuhyun’s cheek and then pushes back the teen’s sweat dampened hair. “Was it too much?”

Kyuhyun swallows hard against the emotions choking him and forces himself to respond but his voice is slow and rough like sandpaper. “That was- wow.”

Siwon lets out a relieved huff of laughter and just squeezes Kyuhyun a little closer. “I guess we’ve finally figured this out, huh?”

“Yeah.” Kyuhyun breathes out allowing himself to be cradled, his head resting heavy against Siwon’s smooth chest. He picks up the steady thump of Siwon’s heart, eyes growing heavy to the sound of his favorite lullaby. “If this is rough sex then it’s not so bad.”

“Sleep baby.” Siwon whispers pressing a kiss to the teen’s forehead. Gentle snores tell him Kyuhyun’s already unconscious, completely worn out. His heart constricts in his chest and he sits for a long while watching the younger sleep, long lashes fanned out over milky white skin contrasted by dusky pink lips and dark lamby hair. He thinks he’s beautiful.

Ever so carefully so as not to wake him he lays Kyuhyun against the pillows and gets off the bed, padding quietly to the bathroom and getting a warm washcloth to clean the other up with. He’s bent over Kyuhyun’s sleeping form, wiping the cum from his chest and ass when the teen stirs just a little, lips parting in sleep, sleepy voice barely more than a whisper. “Love you.”

Siwon freezes. Had he heard that correctly? His heart jolts in his chest and then takes off a million miles an hour. Is it possible that Kyuhyun loves him? Is it possible he’d stay if the money disappeared? Emotions swirl and circle, his mind racing with the implications of those two little words and he’s pretty sure he isn’t going to get a wink of sleep tonight.

~*~

Morning comes too early. Siwon had fallen asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning, sleeping fitfully until his alarm wakes him long before he’s ready. Their routine is the same as always but for Siwon everything has changed. There’s new meaning in the shy glances Kyuhyun shoots him and the way he blushes whenever he catches Siwon watching him. Nothing is said though. In fact, the teen is so quiet that Siwon begins to question if he even heard what he thought he did. He licks his lips and puts out a couple of feelers. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Kyuhyun answers staring at his cereal. He blushes to the roots of his hair but Siwon can’t tell if it’s because of the sex or something else and damn this is confusing.

“How are your wrists?”

Kyuhyun looks down at them as if he forgot he had wrists. Dark lines encircle them, the edges particularly dark. They both know this is from the edges of the belt digging into Kyuhyun’s skin when the teen had tugged at his bonds. “Oh.”

Gentle hands reach out and cradle Kyuhyun’s hands and then Siwon leans his dark head down and presses a kiss first to one and then the other. “I’m sorry I bruised you.”

“It’s okay.” Kyuhyun whispers swallowing hard. “I wasn’t exactly complaining.”

“How’s your ass?”

“Fine.” A deep blush stains the teen’s cheeks and his eyes skitter back to his cereal bowl.

“You’re not bruised?” Siwon presses needing to know how badly he hurt the younger so he doesn’t do it again.

Unable to make eye contact Kyuhyun just shakes his head.

“Good.” Very gently Siwon rubs a soothing thumb over Kyuhyun’s wrist and can feel the younger shiver in response. “I’m afraid you’ll have to wear long sleeves until these heal.”

Kyuhyun’s lips quirk in a small smile. “It snowed yesterday. Wearing long sleeves will feel good.”

Glancing at the clock Siwon wants to curse. “I need to go or I’m gonna be late.” He stands up but drops a light kiss to Kyuhyun’s cheek. “I’ll see you after work.”

“Okay.” Kyuhyun says quietly, shyly watching the mogul pull on his shoes and coat. How he wishes he could tell him to hurry home. But he reminds himself that this is a job and he doesn’t have a home and he tells his heart to chill out. He’s gonna be crushed if he doesn’t get a handle on his emotions. What a cruel game this is. Pretending what should never be pretended. He shoves his feelings down deep and buries them away where not even he can reach them. With the wall surrounding his heart firmly in place he gives Siwon a small smile. “Have a good day.”

Siwon pauses for a single moment with his hand on the doorknob. He doesn’t know what he hears in Kyuhyun’s voice but it makes him nervous. The moment sits before them, pregnant with unspoken emotion and Siwon wonders if he should say something. He opens his mouth to do so but it’s as if he can see the walls Kyuhyun’s putting up as they’re built and he thinks better of it, not knowing how the teen will respond. Not today. Maybe not ever. Instead he says, “Study hard for Zhou Mi today,” and leaves without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter contains domestic violence and thematic drama.

Disappointment is a keen thing. Kyuhyun could have sworn that Siwon had been about to say something else. He tries to shrug it off but then a thought hits him and he feels sick. What if Siwon had been about to tell him that he wants to end this? They’re only a couple days away from the one month mark. Hadn’t Siwon said they would start with a one month commitment and see from there? His mind reels with the turn his thoughts have taken. Unable to finish his cereal he dumps it down the drain and goes to get dressed.

Dutifully he pulls on a long sleeve shirt with his jeans before padding to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Rolling up his sleeves he wets the brush and scrubs at his pearly whites, letting his mind wander. Love. He didn’t know it was possible to feel the way he does. Care so deep and wide fills him for the mogul that he feels as if he’s drowning in it. It’s too much. Maybe if he had any kind of reassurance that Siwon could ever feel the same, but he knows that’s not possible. This is a job, he tells himself firmly trying to bring his head and heart back into line. It doesn’t work. His heart aches with the thought of Siwon sending him away. Unrequited love, he thinks, should be a banned weapon. It just hurts too much. He’s so distracted that he barely manages to rinse his mouth before the doorbell is ringing and Zhou Mi has arrived. Pushing the thoughts aside he goes to the door and opens it, letting the tall tutor in.

“Hi, Kyuhyun!” Zhou Mi greets with an exuberant smile. “How are you today?”

“I’m okay.” Kyuhyun says quietly. His stomach still hurts but he tries to ignore it. Worrying will achieve nothing. “How are you, Gege?”

“What is that?” Zhou Mi’s smile freezes on his face and then melts away, his eyes fixed on Kyuhyun’s bruised wrists.

Shit, Kyuhyun thinks. He hunches in a little on himself. His mind had been so occupied with thoughts of Siwon dismissing him that he hadn’t remembered to pull his sleeves down before Zhou Mi arrived. He tugs them down now but knows it’s too little too late. The damage has already been done. “N-nothing.”

“That didn’t look like nothing.” Zhou Mi presses eyes clouding with concern, head tilted ever so slightly to the side as his sharp mind runs through the possibilities and comes up with nothing good. “Kyuhyun, what happened?”

“Nothing happened.” Kyuhyun evades unable to meet Zhou Mi’s eyes. He retreats a little further into the apartment but despite the size he feels claustrophobic all of a sudden as if the walls are closing in on him. There’s nowhere for him to go, he feels like a caged animal. He makes a vague gesture towards the kitchen table where it’s laden with his school books. “What- what should we work on?”

“We’re not gonna work on anything until you tell me what happened to your wrists, Kyuhyun.” Zhou Mi says firmly advancing into the apartment in the teen’s wake. He reaches out to touch Kyuhyun’s shoulder but withdraws his hand when the younger flinches away. “Is Siwon hurting you?”

“No!” Kyuhyun exclaims but he says it too fast and it sounds like he’s lying and he flails a bit. “He’d never hurt me.”

“Then what happened to your wrists?” Zhou Mi presses with an intensely sympathetic look on his hawkish face that Kyuhyun wants desperately to smack away.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Kyuhyun mumbles looking around for an escape. He can’t breathe. He can’t think. His heart is hammering in his chest, a whooshing sound filling his ears. He needs to get out of here. To protect himself from the pain in his chest he wraps his arms around his torso.

“Try me.” Zhou Mi challenges crossing his arms.

“I can’t.” Kyuhyun’s eyes fix on the door behind Zhou Mi. He could make a break for it and just bolt. He’d rather run away again than possibly put Siwon in a bad position by revealing the true nature of their relationship because the look Zhou Mi is giving him tells him very clearly that Zhou Mi believes the worst, that Siwon has been abusing him, maybe even raping him. The thought of Siwon in legal trouble because of him makes his stomach sit in his throat like bile.

“Did Siwon give you those bruises?”

“No.” That’s not totally a lie. Kyuhyun had given them to himself by tugging on the belt so hard. “It wasn’t his fault.”

“What happened then, Kyuhyun?”

Zhou Mi’s tone tells him that he doesn’t believe him. Kyuhyun’s breaths are coming too fast, too shallow. His head swims. “Nothing happened.”

“Bullshit!” Zhou Mi’s patience wavers. “Those are dark bruises! There’s no way they got there by accident. Is he restraining you?” His eyes narrow and anger darkens his face. “Kyuhyun, is he raping you?”

“No!”

“Maybe I should call the cops.” Zhou Mi says not seeing any other way forward. If Siwon is hurting Kyuhyun then it is his moral imperative to do something. “At the very least I’m staying to talk to Siwon when he gets home.”

Kyuhyun is on the verge of hyperventilating. His vision twists and distorts. He need to get out of here. His feet move before his brain has a chance to catch up, stumbling forward he tries to brush past Zhou Mi.

“Where are you going?” All Zhou Mi can think about is getting to the bottom of this. He reaches out and grabs Kyuhyun by the arms, wheeling him about so that he’s facing him, entirely too close for comfort. “Tell me what happened.”

“L-let me go!” Kyuhyun gasps hands coming up to push at Zhou Mi’s chest. His head tilts back to look up at his tutor, eyes wide with fear and worry. Would Zhou Mi hurt him? He doesn’t want to stick around and take the chance. “I need to go!”

“Kyuhyun, stop.” Zhou Mi doesn’t know what to do. He’s afraid Kyuhyun is going to hurt himself if he keeps struggling like this so he does the only thing he can think of, he wraps his arms around the teen and pulls him in close.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Both Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun’s heads whip around. There stands Siwon in the doorway, one hand on the door knob, face thundering with anger. He had come back to talk to Kyuhyun, needing to set things straight with the teen, but this was what he walked in on. His heart plummets. So Kyuhyun had been carrying on with the tutor. Anger crowds in fast and blinding.

“Siwon-”

“Get your fucking hands off him.” Siwon growls stalking forward and forcibly ripping Zhou Mi’s arms away from where they’re wrapped around the teen. It doesn’t escape his notice that Kyuhyun hadn’t been returning the embrace but he doesn’t dare hope. He gives Kyuhyun an injured look but then his eyes slide back to Zhou Mi and he see’s red. “How dare you touch him!”

“Siwon-” Kyuhyun tries to get the mogul’s attention but he’s focused on his tutor.

“I could say the same to you!” Zhou Mi shoots back his own brows lowering menacingly.

“That’s none of your concern!” Siwon growls getting right in Zhou Mi’s face. He can feel hands on his wrist trying to tug him back but he just jerks his hand away, barely even sparing the teen a glance. “I’ll deal with you later, Kyu.”

“None of my concern?!” Zhou Mi’s face purples. “You’re hurting him! I saw the bruises! There’s no fucking way I’m going to leave him in your care after this!”

This gives Siwon pause. The bruises? His mind moves quickly. Had Kyuhyun shown Zhou Mi the bruises and told him he was hurting him? Would he do that? Had he misunderstood his consent? Had he misheard Kyuhyun’s unconscious confession last night? He turns wounded eyes on the younger man. “Kyu?”

“It was an accident.” Kyuhyun shakes his head and takes a backward step and then another. He’s not sure if he’s telling Siwon that it was an accident that Zhou Mi saw the bruises or telling Zhou Mi the bruises were an accident. Their combined attention is too much so he backs up some more, tripping over his shoes in the entryway. He doesn’t think. Can’t. Mind absolutely reeling he just dips down, scoops up the shoes, and bolts.

“Kyuhyun wait!” Siwon lurches after the teen but is stopped by Zhou Mi grabbing his arm and damnit, the tutor is stronger than he looks. He doesn’t pause to reason with him, he just whirls and lands a punch right across his jaw. When the grip goes slack he pulls away and dashes for the door, wrenching it open in time to see the elevator doors closing behind Kyuhyun. He freezes for one horrible moment and then lets the door fall shut, shocked that Kyuhyun had run away. Why? Why would he just leave like that? He needs answers and he needs them now. It only takes a second to cross the room and get a hold of the tutor again, fisting his hands in the lanky man’s shirt and driving him backwards until they come in contact with a wall. “What the fuck happened?”

“I should be asking you that?” Zhou Mi tries to hide the fear with bravado but it’s a weak facade at best and his voice trembles.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Siwon shakes him a little. Something got seriously twisted here. “Why the hell did Kyuhyun just run away?”

“I saw the bruises, Siwon!” Zhou Mi tells him giving the mogul a push and putting a little space between them. “Kyuhyun freaked out when I asked about them! I know you’ve been hurting him! He may not have told me anything but he didn’t have to! It would be clear to a blind man that you’ve been raping him!”

Siwon lets go of Zhou Mi and stares in disgust. So Kyuhyun hadn’t told Zhou Mi anything. The tutor had jumped to his own misinformed conclusions. “Raping him?”

“He wouldn’t tell me anything.” Zhou Mi says trying to drive home the point of how freaked out Kyuhyun was at the thought of him finding out about Siwon’s abuse. “But I figured it out. He tried to leave and I stopped him but then you came back and now he’s gone. Probably run away so you can’t hurt him anymore.”

“You don’t know anything.” Siwon tells him lip curling with disgust. “I didn’t hurt him. I’ve never hurt him. I’ve never raped him! He’s over the age of consent and everything we’ve ever done has been one hundred percent consensual. The bruises on his wrists were an accident!”

Zhou Mi falters. Had he misunderstood? He stiffens his spine. “How the hell does a person get bruises on their wrists by accident?”

Talking about his sex life is the last thing Siwon wants to do but he’s pretty sure Zhou Mi is about five seconds away from calling the cops on him. He can’t go after Kyuhyun if he’s arrested and having to explain his and Kyuhyun’s relationship to bunch of cops so he swallows his pride and takes a deep breath. His only hope would be if it was Yunho he dealt with and he could explain to him. He pushes the thought aside, better to deal with Zhou Mi. “I can explain everything. I just need you to listen to me.”

“I’m listening.” Zhou Mi says crossing his arms over his chest now that he doesn’t think he’s in imminent danger of being punched again. “But you’d better have one hell of an explanation.”

“I do.” Siwon says and he just hopes Zhou Mi understands. He swallows hard and rakes a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t fair of me or Kyu to let you believe that I’m his guardian.”

~*~

“Oh my god.” Zhou Mi says some twenty minutes later. He lets his head sink into his hands and stares at the kitchen table where they had settled for the story. He’s torn between judgment and understanding. “He’s still a teen.”

“But he’s years past the age of consent.” Siwon says and he hates how defensive he sounds. “It’s unconventional, but not illegal.”

“No. Not illegal.” Zhou Mi is struggling to reconcile everything he’s been told. “You’re what, his sugar daddy?”

“That’s a bit crass.” Siwon says but he supposes it’s more kind than the reality that he had initially paid Kyuhyun for sex. The fact that things have changed with Kyuhyun’s sleep talking confession doesn’t matter for this conversation. He’ll be damned though if he’s going to tell Zhou Mi any of that so instead he says, “He’s too young to work. I wanted him to finish his diploma. Of course I paid for everything. I have more than enough for both of us.”

Zhou Mi gives him a long searching look. “They why did he freak out when I asked about the bruises?”

“I’m not sure.” Siwon says honestly. “My best guess is because he was afraid you’d misunderstand. He’s seventeen. I’m twenty-nine. It’s understandable that you assumed the worst.”

Silence reigns for a painfully long time as Zhou Mi processes this. It makes sense. Everything Siwon has said has made sense. “When you walked in-”

“I thought I was walking in on an embrace.” Siwon finishes for him closing his eyes at the memory of jealousy hot and sick ripping through him. “I haven’t been lucky in love in the past. I’ve walked in on partners cheating before. It’s where my brain automatically went.”

“I can understand that.” Zhou Mi finally concedes and they both know he’s talking about everything and not just Siwon’s jealousy.

“Thank you.” Siwon says and he means it. “I need to find Kyu.”

“Wouldn’t he just go home?” Zhou Mi asks naively.

“He doesn’t have a home to go back to.” Siwon says honestly. “He had run away before we met. That’s why I’m supporting him while he finishes school.”

“Oh God.” Zhou Mi says, the full import of Siwon’s words sinking in. Kyuhyun could be anywhere in the city. A thought strikes him and he looks up at Siwon with huge remorseful eyes. “It snowed yesterday! He didn’t have a coat!”

“We’ll find him.” But Siwon’s teeth clench. They had better find him fast.

~*~

Kyuhyun hasn’t stopped moving since leaving the apartment that morning but he pauses now. The sun is setting and the temperature dropping. It’s been cold through the day but since he kept moving he was fine. Now though with the sun setting – he needs a coat or shelter or something. He searches his pockets. Nothing. It’s definitely looking bleak. Looking around he tries to get his bearings, finding a couple street signs. His eyes widen. He’s not far from his mom’s.

Does he dare go there? Would his mother take him in? Would her boyfriend let her? The nearest shelter he knows of is at least an hours walk from where he is currently. A shiver racks his shoulders followed swiftly by another. He makes his decision. He’ll take his chances and go home.

~*~

“Hyun-ah?” HaNa says in disbelief opening the front door to her son’s shivering form. “What are you doing here, Jagiya?”

“Umma.” Kyuhyun’s teeth are chattering so hard he can hardly get the word out. It’s dark and the entryway is shrouded in shadow but he thinks his mother looks beautiful with her liberally gray-streaked black hair and soft eyes. Tears sting the corners of his eyes. He hadn’t realized until just that very moment how hard leaving her had really been.

HaNa glances over her shoulder as if expecting to see someone standing there. “You’re shivering.”

“C-can I c-come in?” Kyuhyun manages shivering uncontrollably. He can feel the heat from inside wafting out to him and he hopes to God she will let him come in and warm up.

HaNa pauses but then nods. “Just for a little bit. You can get warm and take a coat but then you have to go.”

Kyuhyun nods and steps inside. He had been prepared for that answer, knew his mother would never risk Seong Chung’s wrath by letting Kyuhyun stay too long. Heat washes over him and he has to grit his teeth to keep from crying out at the painful feeling on his overly chilled skin. He follows his mother down the little entry hallway into the brightly lit kitchen. “Where’s Seong Chung?”

“I’ll go get you a coat.” HaNa says leaving the room without answering and Kyuhyun understands. Seong Chung is at the bar and could return at any time. If he does she wants Kyuhyun to have a coat in case he’s driven off quickly. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kyuhyun recognizes that this isn’t how most parents love their children but it’s the best his mother can offer him.

“Thank you, Umma.” Kyuhyun says quietly when HaNa has returned with an old beaten winter coat and hands it over. “This will help keep me warm.”

HaNa opens her mouth to respond but just then the back door slams open and there stands Seong Chung, face red from drink, eyes glazed. A slow smile stretches his wide mouth. “Kyuhyun-ah! You’re back? Did that rich man of yours kick your unnatural ass out?”

“I’ll go.” Kyuhyun says quietly taking a backwards step towards the front hall where he had entered. He should have realized that Seong Chung would have read the tabloids and believed the worst. This puts him in a terrible position.

“What’s you’re hurry, fag?” Seong Chung asks swaggering into the kitchen placing himself in Kyuhyun’s path. He reaches out and shoves a hand in Kyuhyun’s pants pocket. “C’mon. Didn’t your butt-buddy give you some cash? Share with your dear old dad.”

“You’re not my dad.” Kyuhyun grinds out pushing Seong Chung’s beefy hand away. “I don’t have anything.”

“Bullshit.” Seong Chung’s face darkens. With deceptive speed he grabs Kyuhyun’s arm in a bruising grip and pulls him around, shoving his hand in the other pocket. His beady little eyes narrow when he finds exactly what Kyuhyun said he would, nothing. “Were you that disappointing that he couldn’t even pay you?”

“It’s not like that.” Kyuhyun says pulling his arm away and trying to back up again and looking around. HaNa is standing against the wall, watching with wide eyes, mouth pressed firmly shut, hands over her face as if trying to block it out. He has long since stopped begrudging her this. If she speaks then Seong Chung’s attention will fall on her. Her silence is survival.

“You don’t need this.” Seong Chung sneers grabbing the coat out of Kyuhyun’s hands and throwing it on the floor. He stalks forward, corralling Kyuhyun against a counter. “Fancy little thing like you deserves better! Get that rich homo of yours to buy you a new one.”

“I don’t want any trouble.” Kyuhyun says swallowing hard. It’s clear the older man is itching for a fight. “I’ll just go.”

“Hate for your boyfriend to worry about where you are.” Seong Chung says and for just a minute Kyuhyun thinks he’s gonna get out of there in one piece but then a fist collides hard with his ribs and he doubles over to the sound of his mother screaming. Then another connects with his temple and lights burst behind his eyes. “Stay for a while, Kyuhyunn-ah.”

Kyuhyun’s ears ring and his head spins, panic setting in. He needs to get out of here! His eyes search the room, looking for an escape. They land on the backdoor that Seong Chung had come in through. He staggers towards it but is stopped by a harsh hand in his hair jerking him backwards.

“Don’t go just yet, boy.” Seong Chung growls wheeling the younger man around so he can get right in his face. “We’re just getting reacquainted.”

The sour smell of stale soju turns Kyuhyun’s stomach, his hands fly up to try and pry the big man’s hand away from his hair with no luck. “Let go!”

“For such a little brainiac you never learn, do you?” Seong Chung laughs tightening his grip with one hand and delivering an open handed slap to the same cheek he had punched earlier making Kyuhyun stagger with the force of it. “How many times did you try and get me to leave you alone before, huh? Did it ever work then?”

“Get off me!” Kyuhyun yells angrily. He was upset and scared before being attacked by Seong Chung. This is too much. In a move most uncharacteristic he pulls back his fist and then punches the older bully as hard as he can right in the nose, feeling the crunch of bone and a flash of pain and he’s not sure if he broke Seong Chung’s nose or his hand but the spurt of blood tells him the hit was effective. The older man is so stunned he let’s go of his hair and Kyuhyun doesn’t pause, doesn’t think, he bolts.

It’s not until he’s a good ten blocks away that he realizes he left the coat behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments are loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains sexual assault and thematic violence.

“We’re sorry, Siwon-ssi.” The burly officer says, a truly sympathetic look on his face. It’s nearly ten at night and they’ve been searching Kyuhyun all day. “It’s getting late. We’ll have the officers on duty continue to canvas, but we need to let the rest of our men go home.”

“That’s not good enough!” Siwon says anger rising to mask the ever present fear. What if something happened to Kyuhyun? He can’t even stomach the thought. “He’s missing!”

“Siwon!” 

Siwon turns at the sound of his name, he knows that voice. “Yunho.”

The officer embraces him tightly for a minute and then holds him at arms length. “They’re doing everything they can, Siwon. Tired officers make mistakes. You don’t want that, do you?” 

“No.” Siwon concedes hanging his head. Yunho is one of his oldest friends and he knows he isn’t being unreasonably harsh with him. “He’s missing.”

“We’ll find him.” Yunho reassures looping an arm around Siwon’s shoulder and steering him back inside the station. “Let’s grab a cup of coffee. You look dead on your feet.”

“I don’t need coffee, Yun. I need to find Kyuhyun.” Siwon says stubbornly. 

Yunho hadn’t known about Siwon’s newest boyfriend but that doesn’t mean much. They’ve been friends since they could first walk but that doesn’t mean Siwon calls him up about every new guy he’s dating. He gives the other man a probing look. “He’s special to you?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Siwon tells him feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. “It’s been- I just didn’t know what to tell you. This was new and different and I didn’t know how to explain what was going on-”

“Because of how young he is?” Yunho cuts him off with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t think I’d actually care about that. Not when Changminnie is ten years younger-”

“I know.” Siwon says quickly. “It was stupid. I’m sorry.”

“We’ll search all night if we have to.” Yunho says after a pause. He can hear Siwon’s worry and it’s not hard for him to put himself in the other man’s shoes, imagining it was Changmin missing. He’d be beside himself. “Where does his mom live? I’ll send officers just in case.”

~*~

Kyuhyun shivers and looks at the street sign. Just a couple more blocks. He can do this. He’s cold and tired and in so much pain. His face hurts where Seong Chung had hit him and his hand is throbbing. The colder he’s gotten though the more it has sort of faded to a dull throb rather than the incessant ache it had been when he had first fled his mom’s house. 

He brushes angrily at the couple of tears that still fall. He shouldn’t have gone there. It was stupid. Foolish. But the idea of going home had been too much to pass up. Home. What a foolish concept. That house isn’t his home anymore than his mother is either. He doesn’t have a home. The mental image of Siwon’s face looms in his mind’s eyes but he brushes that away just at the same time as he brushes away a couple more tears. Home doesn’t exist. 

With numb fingers he pushes open the door to the shelter. Instantly heat washes over him. It hurts his chilled skin but there’s nothing that could make him go outside again. There’s a bored looking woman behind a desk just inside the door and he shuffles over to her. “Is there- is there any room tonight?”

“Nope.” The woman says without looking up from filing her nails. “All full.”

Kyuhyun wants to cry. “Please-”

“I’m sorry but if there isn’t room there isn’t anything I can do.” The woman says in a voice that tells Kyuhyun she’s anything but sorry. “It’s almost midnight. If you want better chances of getting a bed you need to show up earlier in the day.”

He wants to yell at her and tell her he didn’t exactly know he was gonna be on the street tonight but he doesn’t, he just bites his tongue and turns to leave. There’s another shelter about a half hour’s walk from here he can try. 

“Kyuhyun?”

His head snaps up. “Sungmin-hyung?” He’s surprised but not entirely unhappy to see the small pretty man who had introduced him to Siwon. “What are you doing here?”

Sungmin’s lips quirk in a secret little grin, dark eyes twinkling. “I was meeting with someone about a potential job. Speaking of, did things not work out with our mutual friend?”  
Shifting his weight from foot to foot Kyuhyun tries to answer. “Uh- not exactly. Something came up unexpectedly. I had to leave.”

“I see.” Those eyes turn serious and bore into his and he feels like Sungmin sees so much more than he’s said. The older man gives the younger a quick scan, taking in the darkening bruises on Kyuhyun’s face, the raised cut on one cheek, and the way he cradles his right hand to his chest as if it pains him. He flicks those black eyes to the woman behind the desk but he still addresses his question to Kyuhyun. “You were checking in here?”

“There’s no room, Sungmin-ssi.” She says with far more regret than she had bothered with for Kyuhyun. 

He wants to slap her but instead settles for a passive aggressive snarky comment. “Yeah, apparently if I want a bed I need to show up earlier.” He shoots the woman a look. “Of course, I’ll keep that in mind next time I suddenly find myself on the street without a place to stay.”

Fighting a smile Sungmin turns away for a moment to collect himself. The kid’s gotten sassy since he last met him, his sharp mind flies over the possibilities. Unless something drastic has changed in the last month then Kyuhyun is as close to untouched as he’s ever gonna find on the street. When they last met the kid had absolutely no experience. It’s safe to assume Siwon changed that but he would be willing to bet that only Siwon changed that. He gives the younger another critical look, this time taking in the long lines of his arms and legs, the gentle curve of rounded thighs and a tight bottom. Even with a bruised face he’s beautiful. He licks his lips and makes his decision. “It’s cold out. What are you gonna do, Kyuhyun?”

The spunk that had fueled Kyuhyun a minute ago drains away and he sags under the prospect of a night on the street. “I guess I’ll try the other shelters.”

“They’ll all be full this late.” Sungmin says with a sympathetic shake of his head. “That won’t work. C’mon.”

“What?” Kyuhyun asks taken aback. 

“C’mon.” Sungmin repeats digging his car keys out of his pocket and making his way to the door before looking back to see Kyuhyun standing still as if he had grown roots. “You can stay at my place tonight.”

If Kyuhyun had been thinking he would have realized that the small man never did anything without a fee, but all he sees is an acquaintance offering him kindness so he follows without a second thought. “Thanks so much hyung! I’ll be out of your hair first thing in the morning.”  
Sungmin holds the door for the younger to precede him out. “It’s no problem. Let’s go get you warm.”

~*~

“What do you mean she’s not pressing charges?” Siwon asks Yunho once they’re back in the police officer’s cruiser. “That man used her and her son as a punching bag!”

“She doesn’t want to press charges.” Yunho repeats with a shrug. He gets it. Hell, he wishes he still got upset when abuse victims refuse to press charges but he’s seen way too much of it. Too often the abused is either afraid of their abuser or they think they deserve it so when the cops do get involved they refuse to allow any legal recourse. 

“She’s gonna get herself killed!” Siwon continues not understanding how Yunho can be so calm about this. 

“I know, Wonnie.” Yunho says giving his friend a serious look. “I know. But there is nothing we can do. You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.”

“He hit Kyuhyun.” Siwon says casting about for a reason to arrest the scum bag dating Kyuhyun’s mother. “Arrest him on assault charges.”

“Someone’s gotta press charges.” Yunho says with a shake of his head. “I get it Siwon. This sucks. It sucks super extra. But there’s no knowing when we’ll find Kyuhyun. He might be legal for an adult relationship but he’s not an adult and no court is gonna take his word for what happened, which leads me to another point. We don’t actually know what happened. HaNa said Kyuhyun had barely gotten there when Seoung Chung got home and the two of them fought. That’s pretty much all she told us. He was there, they fought, he left. That’s it.”

“I can’t believe he punched him.” Siwon’s heart hurts for how scared Kyuhyun must have been, must still be. “He’s not a violent person. Shit, there’ve been times when I’ve deserved a good sock to the jaw but he has never become violent.”

“I’m glad he stood up for himself.” Yunho says using the lap top in his patrol car to access the police database and run a search. He swivels the computer so that Siwon can see it too. “Look at this. That Seoung Chung guy’s got a record as long as my dick. Assaults, domestics, drunken disorderlies – we should be happy Kyuhyun socked him and got the fuck out of dodge.”

“Now what?” Siwon asks closing his eyes and fighting the urge to go back inside and give Seoung Chung the beating of a lifetime. 

“Let’s go check the shelters. There’s one not far from here. We’ll start there.” 

~*~

“Thanks so much, hyung.” Kyuhyun says for the tenth time since Sungmin said he could stay at his place. He’s standing inside a very nicely appointed living room, a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of steaming coffee in his left hand. He’s finally thawing out, toes tingling as feeling returns to them. It’s obvious from the furniture that Sungmin likes fine things although he’s definitely not as wealthy as Siwon. “I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t run into you.”

“Froze damn near to death.” Sungmin says leaning against a counter and surveying the younger shrewdly. He suspects he is going to have to tread carefully here. If he remembers correctly, the teen had been very timid before and although he had gotten a little feisty back at the shelter, he suspects that his timid nature hasn’t changed that much. Best not to scare him. Pushing away from the wall he slowly approaches the teen and takes his right hand in both his, turning it over so he can examine it. “What happened to your hand?”

“Punched my mom’s boyfriend.” Kyuhyun mumbles torn between embarrassment and pride. “I don’t think I did it right. I hurt my hand.”

“I’m gonna do a little poking and prodding. It might hurt.” Sungmin warns him shifting his grip so that he can probe the bones in the top of Kyuhyun’s hand. He can feel the teen tense and hears a him suck in a sharp breath through his teeth. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Kyuhyun manages to grit out when the older man presses on a particularly tender spot. His hand holding the coffee is shaking so badly he’s pretty sure he’s gonna spill so he reaches to the side and sets the cup on an end table.

“Bad news,” Sungmin says relieving the pressure and guiding Kyuhyun to the couch. “I think it’s broken. I can take you to the doctor in the morning.”

Kyuhyun’s heart sinks along with his body as he sits down next to Sungmin, the older man slinging a friendly arm around his shoulders. “I don’t have money for a doctor’s visit.”

“I’ll help you.” Sungmin says pulling the teen a little closer to his side. 

Looking up in surprise Kyuhyun looks at the older man with wide, grateful eyes. “You’d do that?”

“Sure.” Sungmin says reaching up and adjusting the blanket on one of Kyuhyun’s slim shoulders. He slides his hand down the teen’s arm and leans in close as if he’s gonna kiss him. It doesn’t go unnoticed that Kyuhyun leans back, body becoming tense with apprehension but Sungmin ignores this in favor of just leaning a little closer, pressing a kiss to the elegant curve of Kyuhyun’s neck. “I’m happy to help in any way I can.”

“F-for what price?” Kyuhyun asks trying to scoot away but held securely in Sungmin’s grasp. The small man is deceptively strong and the first very real tendrils of fear curl their icy fingers into his chest. 

“Nothing you haven’t done before.” Sungmin tells him voice going husky. He reaches up and turns Kyuhyun’s face to him, pressing a kiss to the teen’s plush trembling lips. Making a big show of thinking he pulls back and survey’s the younger, laying out his terms as if he hadn’t decided on them before bringing the boy back to his apartment. “Let’s see- how about a blow job now to say thank you for me putting you up for the night. And then a little early morning delight before we go to the doctor tomorrow.”

He twists his head trying to escape the hot breath fanning over his face. His stomach lurches and twists almost as violently as his head. “I can’t do this-”

“It’s not like you’ve never done anything like this before.” Sungmin points out caressing one finger down the bruise darkening his cheek. “I’ll be more gentle than Siwon, that’s for sure.” 

The reminder of his desperate choices stings Kyuhyun’s pride. “I’m sorry. I can’t-” He pushes himself up off the couch. “Th-thank you for the coffee and for letting me get warm- I need to go now.”

“Where’re you going so fast?” Sungmin asks hand flying out, closing in a vice like grip around the teen’s injured hand. He ignores it when he cries out and tries to snatch his hand back, instead, he pulls him back to the couch so that he falls sprawled on top of him. “We’re just getting to the good part.”

“Ah!” Kyuhyun cries out pain shooting up his hand and through his arm. He scrambles to push himself back up but Sungmin is quicker and encloses him in his arms. “L-let me go! I don’t want this!”

“You act like a blushing virgin.” Sungmin chastises rolling them over so that he has the younger pinned beneath him. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Very real panic roars in Kyuhyun’s ears and leaves his head spinning. His heart beats in his throat and his stomach clenches painfully. Sungmin’s head is lowering, pressing his lips to his again and Kyuhyun freezes, unable to think or process the very real possibility that Sungmin is going to rape him. He’s jolted out of it when he feels the older man’s tongue plunge into his mouth, invading and adding insult to injury. It’s with desperation singing in his veins that he does the only thing he can think of, he bites down, sharp teeth sinking viciously into Sungmin’s tongue. 

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Sungmin curses pulling away so that he’s towering over Kyuhyun’s prone form. He lashes out, one hand flying out to land a stinging backhanded slap on Kyuhyun’s already injured cheek. “Get out of my fucking house!”

Kyuhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He scrambles to get off the couch, his ears still ringing with the blow, face throbbing. With his head spinning he stumbles to the entryway and out the door, grabbing his shoes on the way, not bothering to pull them on. He just runs. Tears fall unchecked down his cheeks and he calls himself every different kind of fool. Siwon only wanted him around for sex. His mother doesn’t want him at all. And now Sungmin – offering to help him in exchange for sex. Perhaps this is his only source of worth. Is there no one in this world who cares about him? Is there no one who wants him? A sob rips from his throat and he dashes down the stairs of Sungmin’s building as fast as his legs will carry him. He’s not looking where he’s going and that’s how he ends up running headlong into a very surprised Siwon’s arms, the shoes in his hands tumbling down to scatter across the floor. 

“Kyu?” Siwon’s arms come up automatically, keeping the teen from falling backwards after their collision. Relief floods him but is quickly followed by crippling worry when he sees the state his young lover is in. Kyuhyun is sobbing, his face a bruised mess, one raised and angry cut on his cheekbone. “What happened, Kyu?”

“Let me go!” Kyuhyun cries pushing with his good hand on Siwon’s chest, unable to think of anything other than the realization that no one really cares about him. No one actually wants him. He doesn’t pause to think that if Siwon didn’t care he wouldn’t be here right now, he just knows he needs to get away. Managing to wedge his good arm between him and the bigger man he gives a great shove, finally breaking Siwon’s grip. “I know you don’t want me! Just let me go!”

Siwon can’t believe what he’s hearing but even less what he’s seeing. Kyuhyun is sobbing uncontrollably and backing away, hands held in front of him as if shielding himself from attack. He reaches out for Kyuhyun and even though the teen cringes and fights he pulls him back in, wrapping his arms around him, cradling his smaller frame to his chest. “Of course I want you! I’ve been searching for you all day! I was devastated when you left!”

Writhing in his grasp Kyuhyun tries to get away. Siwon’s arms feel so good but he knows if he stops now he’ll never find the resolve to leave again and eventually when the mogul tires of him his world will drop out and he’ll be lost again. Better to choose now, knowing the older doesn’t love him, doesn’t want him. At least then leaving will be his choice. Tears fall unchecked down his cheeks, sobs ripping his chest. “You only want my body! That’s all Sungmin wanted too! Well I can’t do it anymore! I’m done!”

“Sungmin? What did he do?” Alarm slams through the mogul. With no answers forthcoming Siwon shoots Yunho a look over Kyuhyun’s shoulder and watches the cop slip past to mount the stairs and go to the apartment above. He continues to hold Kyuhyun, struggling to restrain him without hurting him but he’ll be damned if he’s gonna let him go so he can run away again. “Kyuhyun listen to me! Listen! I came back this morning to tell you-”

“I know you were gonna tell me to leave- It’s been a month and you weren’t satisfied with me, why draw this out? I can take a hint. If you’re worried about Zhou Mi I didn’t tell him anything! He saw, I didn’t tell him anything!” Kyuhyun sobs not really hearing what Siwon is trying to tell him over his sobs. “Just let me go! I’ll leave and you’ll never hear from me again!”

“I wasn’t gonna tell you to leave, I was gonna tell you I love you!” This is not at all how Siwon had imagined confessing his feelings but it’s necessary. Briefly he loses his grip on Kyuhyun and for one terrible moment he thinks he’s lost him but then he reaches out and manages to get a hold of Kyuhyun’s upper arms and this is better because now he can look the teen in the face. Leaning down he tries to catch the teen’s eyes, giving him the most serious look he’s ever given anyone in his life. “Do you hear me, Kyuhyun? I love you!”

Kyuhyun sobs and reaches out, trying to get back where he can bury his face in Siwon’s chest. He can hear him. He’s not sure he completely believes him but he doesn’t have it in him to fight anymore, all he wants is to be held and loved and there’s nowhere on earth that sounds as good for that is Siwon’s arms. 

There’s no hesitation on his part, Siwon sees the younger reaching for him and he just pulls him close again, wrapping him in his arms and letting him sob against his chest and cling to him. Petting his hair back from his face Siwon just stands there and holds him, knowing that until Kyuhyun calms down there’s nothing he can do but hold him. He uses the opportunity to tell the younger how much he loves him over and over again, hoping to drive the point home. 

When Kyuhyun’s sobs have finally abated and his muscles drain he just sort of sags against the older man, trusting him to keep him upright. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.”

“And I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.” Siwon whispers against the teen’s hair in response to the mumbled confession. He wants to leap for joy and do cartwheels because Kyuhyun loves him but he forces himself to remain calm and just contents himself with comforting Kyuhyun. “It just sort of happened.”

“I didn’t mean for Zhou Mi to see the bruises either.” Kyuhyun mumbles turning his head so he can pick up the beat of Siwon’s heart. The sound soothes him more than anything else and in that moment he realizes what home is. “Did you- do you mean it when you- I mean, do you really love me?”

Shifting so he can hold Kyuhyun at arms length, Siwon looks the younger in the eye hoping to convey the seriousness of his confession. “I love you, Kyu. So much. I was absolutely devastated when you left this morning. And then searching for you- I was so scared, so worried. What if something had happened to you? When we got to the shelter and the woman told us you had gone with Sungmin my heart leaped because I knew then that I’d find you again. I had to find you, Kyu. I had to find you because I had to tell you that I love you. I think I’ve loved you since that night you yelled at me and tried to leave.”

“Siwon-” Kyuhyun didn’t think there were any tears left in him to cry but they start again. Pressing forward he curls himself around Siwon, never intending on letting go. “Take me home, Siwon.”

~*~

“Changminnie?” Yunho calls the moment he steps through the door. It feels like he’s just lived through the longest night of his life with Siwon. Well, maybe not the longest, but he’s exhausted and worn and there’s nothing he wants more than to hold his lover close. The situation with Kyuhyun had resonated deeply with him. Never before had he ever seen Siwon so worried and it makes him wonder how he’d have reacted in the other man’s shoes. It doesn’t take much imagination, if Changmin had run away and gone through everything Kyuhyun had he would be beside himself with worry for the younger man. 

“Yun?” Changmin murmurs rubbing blearily at his eyes as he shuffles from the bedroom to the entryway where Yunho is stripping off his work vest. As soon as the vest is out of his hands and on the hook where it belongs he moves forward and wraps his arms around the older man’s chest, burrowing in for a clinging hug. “It’s four am. Why are you only getting home now?”

“I’m sorry I worried you.” Yunho says in answer to the concern liberally lacing his lover’s sleepy voice. “Siwon had something happen and needed help.”

“Is he okay?” Changmin asks pulling his head back just enough so he can peer up at Yunho’s handsome face. God, he’s gorgeous. Even tired with dark circles under his eyes and the stubble of far more than a five o’clock shadow, Changmin thinks he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. His forbidden fruit. He tilts his head up for a kiss, contentment washing over him when Yunho immediately gives him what he wants. 

“Yes. Something happened with his boyfriend and we spent most of the night canvassing the city to find him.” Yunho responds giving the younger man another kiss and then tucking him under his chin so he can just enjoy holding him, cheek resting against his soft auburn hair. “I spent the last hour booking a glorified pimp. Turns out this guy has been preying on the homeless youth of the city for ages. He either prostitutes them out or finds them “benefactors” to take them in. Either way it usually ends up the same. A month ago he had introduced Kyuhyun to Siwon and yesterday after Kyuhyun had some shit go down with his mom’s boyfriend he ran into this guy again.” Here his arms tighten just a bit around the younger man. “He took Kyuhyun in but then tried to rape him. Fucker. I was only too happy to arrest his ass.”

“Kyuhyun is Siwon’s boyfriend?” Changmin clarifies giving Yunho a squeeze back. 

“Yes.” Yunho presses a kiss to the top of the other man’s head. “He’s a year younger than you. Siwon and I plan to get the two of you together. He needs a friend and it sounds like you two have a lot in common.”

“That sounds nice.” Changmin agrees but his voice slurs a little and he fights a yawn. 

“C’mon baby. Let’s get to bed.” Yunho shifts so he can pick the younger up, reveling the way he wraps those long legs around his waist so he can cart him off to the bedroom.   
“You’re dead on your feet and I’m not far behind.”

~*~

‘Take me home.’ 

Siwon hears the words echoing in his mind and feels the weight of them as he looks down at the younger man’s sleeping form, face cradled against his chest. Home. Kyuhyun wanted him to take him home. With effort he tears his eyes away from Kyuhyun’s sleeping form and looks at his room. It’s sterile and cold and so is the rest of the apartment; he doesn’t even think of it as home and he tries to figure out just what about it the teen has become attached to. Realization comes slow to his tired and overtaxed brain but when it does hit him it leaves him gasping. This apartment isn’t home. He is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the end my friends. This is the second to last chapter. I'll post the last one sometime this coming week. I know I always beg for them, but please please please leave me a comment and let me know what you think. I value every little bit of feedback I get from you lovely readers. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains explicit sexual content.

When Kyuhyun wakes up he is alone in his and Siwon’s bed. He stretches out blindly, searching for the older man but comes up empty. Disappointment flares but then his fingers brush a piece of paper neatly folded on Siwon’s pillow and hope rises steadily. Quickly he pulls the note to him and unfolds it so he can read, Siwon’s tidy handwriting staring up at him. 

‘Kyu,  
I am sorry I had to leave you this morning. Nothing has ever been harder but I had to go in to work. I’ll be back around noon. See you then.  
Love,   
Siwon’

‘Love Siwon.’ Kyuhyun’s heart swells. Siwon loves him. That hadn’t been a dream. If that hadn’t been a dream – he reaches up and touches his tender cheek with tentative fingers, cringing at the shock of pain – neither had everything else then. Everything that had happened rushes over him like a tidal wave. Seeing his mom, fighting with Seong Chung, Sungmin trying to rape him, the complete and utter feeling of hurt and being unwanted. The pain of it is so real, so fresh; he gasps and wraps his arms around himself, the letter from Siwon falling forgotten in the sheets. Suddenly all he knows, all he can think about is how incredibly alone he feels in that moment. Siwon is gone – everything is so unsure – he doesn’t know how to deal with the barrage of emotions raining down on him. 

He doesn’t know how long he lays there, drifting in the vast expanse of insecurity. His mind shifts and wanders to the steady tick of a clock in the other room, the intermittent whoosh of the heating system. Could he let things go back to how they were? Was he content with being Siwon’s whore? Siwon said he loves him. But then why does he feel so empty? So alone.

The sound of the door clicking open reaches Kyuhyun in the snug cocoon of blankets on the bed where he’s swathed himself, curled tightly around Siwon’s pillow with his face buried in the soft plushness. 

“Kyu?” 

Hope fills him at the sound of the older man’s deep bass but he tamps it down, not wanting to hope for more than the mogul is willing to give. What if Siwon’s changed his mind since last night? What if he didn’t mean it when he said he loves him? A little whimper escapes him at the thought and he burrows a little deeper into the covers, feeling more than a bit pathetic. 

“Kyu?” 

The voice is closer now but still he doesn’t move, just lets the older man’s scent fill his senses and wishes he were hugging him and not his pillow. He thinks back to when the smell of Siwon’s cologne had made him cringe and can’t even reconcile himself with that person. Now the smell is so familiar. So comforting. When had his heart run away with him? When had he become discontent with being here in a work capacity? He wished there was some way for him to support himself. Maybe then he and Siwon could have a normal relationship. Maybe then he could believe that when Siwon pulls him close it’s because he loves him and not because he owes him rent. 

“Kyu?”

Kyuhyun peeks out from his cocoon when the bed dips with Siwon’s weight. A gentle hand reaches out and cups his uninjured cheek, thumb wiping away tears he hadn’t known were there. 

“You’re crying baby.”

Another whimper and he realizes he’s been crying since he woke up alone. Reaching out he fists his good hand in Siwon’s shirt, needing to anchor himself in some way as this emotional storm crashes over him. 

“Shhh.” Siwon soothes shifting long enough to slip his feet onto the bed and shimmy down so that he can pull Kyuhyun to him like he has so many times in the past. Gently he tugs his pillow out of the teen’s grasp and cradles him to his chest. “I’m here, Kyu.” He assures petting Kyuhyun’s hair off his forehead, careful to avoid the bruises darkening his cheek. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.”

Kyuhyun wants to respond, wants to say it’s okay but his mind is too messy right now and all that comes out is a broken sob as all the emotion and stress he’s been feeling for so long crashes down upon him like a tempest and he just clings to Siwon and sobs. His entire frame shakes with each shuddering breath he takes, trying to suck oxygen into his lungs. Fat tears leak from his eyes and he sniffles hard. 

“Talk to me.” Siwon says after a while when he can hear Kyuhyun’s sobs subsiding into intermittent sniffles. “What’s going on.”

“I don’t believe it-” Kyuhyun says fighting a fresh wave of tears. 

“What don’t you believe?” Siwon asks but he thinks he knows. 

“I don’t believe you love me.” Kyuhyun’s tears start up again and for a long minute it’s all he can do to just cling to Siwon and weather this newest storm. 

Siwon tries not to be offended. He should have realized that this wouldn’t be quite so easy as just saying the words. Kyuhyun’s been through a lot. It’s understandable that he doesn’t believe it right away so he just holds him until his tears subside again. “I do love you, Kyu. I do. But why don’t you believe it?”

“Because no one else wants me. Why would you?” He says trying to explain everything that’s going on in his brain. Sniffling Kyuhyun bites his lip and looks up at Siwon with watery eyes. “Because I have nothing to bring to a relationship.”

Ah. Siwon’s heart turns over in his chest with understanding. With a gentle hand he cups Kyuhyun’s chin to make sure the younger is well and truly listening as he says this next bit. “You do not need to do anything to earn my love.” He presses a kiss to the teen’s forehead and pulls him close again. “I can’t speak for your mom or anyone else, Kyu. But   
here with me, you do not need to earn my love. I will give it to you freely.”

“But how- h-how will I know-” Kyuhyun begins hiccoughing through his thoughts, “How will I know you w-want me and n-not rent?”

Oh. It’s on the tip of Siwon’s tongue to dismiss this worry but he takes a minute to think about it. How would he feel if he were in Kyuhyun’s position? Would he be able to trust that someone actually cared about him if he had absolutely nothing to bring to a relationship? Would he be able to let someone else take care of everything for him? He didn’t think so. “You’re worried that I only want sex from you, Kyu?”

“Y-yes.” Kyuhyun shivers and sort of withdraws into himself a little. “Please don’t be mad. I just- I’m sorry- I j-just need to be sure. I can’t-”

“What do you need to be sure about, Kyu?” Siwon asks trying to catch the younger’s eye but failing as he is pressed firmly into his chest, hiding his face there. 

“I need to be sure that you don’t just want me for m-my body.” Kyuhyun says voice muffled by the fabric of Siwon’s shirt. He’s burning with embarrassment and insecurity. 

“Oh Kyu.” Siwon sighs and pulls the younger impossibly closer. “It’s a messed up situation we have here, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Kyuhyun asks looking up at the older with big eyes. 

“I mean that we started this all wrong.” Siwon clarifies. “I thought for sure that it would be easier if I paid for a boyfriend. I’ve dated so many guys who are only here for the money. I thought it would be easier, simpler if I just got the question of the money out of the way in the beginning. But I never thought I’d fall in love with you, Kyu. But I did. Against all the defenses I’ve put up to protect myself I’ve fallen in love with you. You’re so different from everyone else I’ve ever dated. You care about me and not just because of what I can do for you. Shit, I see how uncomfortable you get whenever I buy things for you. This may have begun because you needed my money but I know you’d give just about anything to remove money from the equation entirely.”

“I would.” Kyuhyun agrees in a tiny voice relieved that Siwon seems to understand. “I wish I could get a job.”

Siwon falls quiet for a minute, lost in thought. “Would it be too close to working for me if you worked in one of my hotels?”

“What?” Kyuhyun pulls back so he can blink up at the other man. “Doing what?”

“We’d have to talk to Shindong.” The mogul says with a little shrug. As nonchalant as he’s trying to seem though he searches the younger’s face, trying desperately to read him. 

“Shindong manages this hotel. If it was something you wanted, we could talk to him about a job here when you’re done with your school.”

“School.” Kyuhyun parrots dumbly. He had forgotten about school. 

“Yeah.” Siwon says with a chuckle, glad that they seem to have left the worst behind. “I talked to Zhou Mi this morning. If you’re good with it he’ll be back first thing on Monday to continue your schooling. He says you have less than a month’s worth of work left and then you can take the exam. After that you could definitely work if you want to.”

A deep blush stains Kyuhyun’s cheeks and he ducks his head. “He’s willing to come back- I mean- after-?”

“I explained everything to him.” Siwon tells the teen watching as his blush deepens. “He was concerned for you and thought I was hurting you. I know it’s uncomfortable to have   
someone know about a very personal part of our lives, but he understands now and knows that our relationship is in fact that. A relationship.”

Kyuhyun hears everything Siwon is telling him but gets stuck on one little word. Our. Siwon said ‘our lives.’ Something warm blooms in his stomach and floods out to his numb limbs, bringing feeling with it. “And then- then I could work?”

“If that’s what you want.” Siwon tells him pulling him close again and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I want you to finish school but after that- it’s your choice what you do. I’m not your guardian. You don’t need to ask me permission to do anything. I’m just your boyfriend.”

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun tilts his head back but all he can see is the underside of Siwon’s jaw. 

“Hmm?” Siwon hums content knowing he has the younger in his arms. 

“Will you kiss me?”

The older man looks down then, heart clenching at the sight of Kyuhyun gazing up at him, full lips parted slightly, eyes shy but hopeful. Just as their lips touch he smiles. Kyuhyun is really his. 

~*~

“That’s it.” Zhou Mi says hitting send on his laptop. “Your results are sent in. You’re officially done with high school.”

Kyuhyun heaves a sigh and leans back in his chair. “Who would have ever thought I would finish school early? Hell, who would have thought I would finish at all for that matter!”

“You did well.” Zhou Mi tells him with a proud smile. 

“Thank you.” Kyuhyun smiles back content and pleased.

~*~

“Do you have any work experience?” 

The big man doesn’t ask unkindly but all the same Kyuhyun has to fight the urge to squirm in his chair. “No, Sir. I was thinking I could maybe clean rooms or something out of the way since I don’t have any experience.”

“You can call me Shindong.” The man tells him with a kind smile that makes his cheeks bunch up and squeezes his eyes into little crescents. “Siwon tells me you speak Chinese though?” 

“Yes, Shindong-ssi.” Kyuhyun says with a shy nod. 

“Are you fluent?” 

“Mostly.” Kyuhyun says modestly then feels he should elaborate. “My tutor is Chinese. He often just decides a day is Chinese day and we’ll go the whole day only speaking Chinese.”

Shindong sits back in his chair and surveys the young man in front of him. He’s aware of his connection with the boss but he and Siwon had talked ahead of time, Siwon wanted only an interview. If he didn’t have a place where Kyuhyun fit then he was to honestly turn him down. If he did have a place though – well, he does. The young man is polite and well spoken and his ability to speak Chinese is just a plus. “Would you be interested in working the front desk during the day?”  
Kyuhyun’s eyes widen and he speaks without thinking. “But then people will see me.”

“And talk to you.” Shindong says with an amused smile. “I think you’d do well. I recently lost a desk attendant who was fluent in Chinese. She worked Monday through Friday during the bulk of business hours. I need to replace her and I think you’d be a good fit.”

“I’d love that.” Kyuhyun says honestly struggling to believe what he’s hearing. 

“Good.” Shindong says tone becoming a little brisk as he stands up and extends his hand. He watches as the young man clambers awkwardly to his feet and shakes his hand. “You can start the first of the month.”

“Thank you!” Kyuhyun can’t wait to go back to the apartment and tell Siwon.

~*~

“Happy Birthday, Kyuhyun!” 

Said man looks around the room, heart swelling at what he sees. Next to him is Siwon, the big man holding his hand, fingers laced firmly with his own under the table, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. Next to him sits Zhou Mi, the tall tutor smiling happily as he watches the festivities, his boyfriend Henry next to him. Across the table is Yunho and Changmin. They’re both looking down at Kyuhyun, waiting for him to blow out his candles. It’s hard to believe that a mere two months previous to this he had run away, believing that no one loved him or wanted him. With his heart full to bursting he leans forward, sucks in a great breath, and blows out the candles in one try. 

The table erupts with applause, five smiling faces turned to beam at Kyuhyun. 

“Can we have cake now?” Henry asks with an impish glint in his eye. Zhou Mi quickly turns and scolds him but everyone else laughs. 

“Yes! Cake!” Kyuhyun agrees instantly liking his former tutor’s boyfriend. 

“What about presents?” Changmin says producing a neatly wrapped little box and setting it on the table. 

“But cake-” Henry says watching sadly as Siwon stands up and relocates the cake to the counter, returning to plop a rectangular box in front of Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun looks up at his lover and smiles. “What’s this?”

Siwon gives him big innocent eyes. “I don’t know. You’d better open it.”

With a childlike grin Kyuhyun tears at the shiny paper to reveal the package underneath. “You didn’t!”

“I did.” Siwon confirms pleased as punch with how excited Kyuhyun is with the present. “I know you like your gameboy. This way you’ll be able to play even more games.”

“Oh man! Outside of work this is all I’m gonna do!” Kyuhyun gushes pulling the rest of the wrapping off and surveying the gaming console excitedly. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Siwon bends down and kisses Kyuhyun’s cheek and then whispers in the birthday boy’s ear. “Save some time to ‘do me’ too though.”

The room explodes with laughter when Kyuhyun blushes to the roots of his hair and nearly drops the console. It’s Yunho who speaks up though. “Be nice to him, Siwon!”

“I am!” Siwon widens his eyes innocently. “Every chance I get! I’m just making sure he remembers to give me chances to be nice in the future.”

More laughter. 

“Keep teasing me and you won’t get a chance to be nice to me for a really long time.” Kyuhyun tells him with a laugh, trying to ignore the way his face flames. 

“Here, open our present.” Changmin says sliding the small box across the table so that it comes to a rest in front of Kyuhyun. 

“No, ours!” Henry says doing the same, his and Zhou Mi’s present bouncing a little off of Changmin and Yunho’s. 

“I’ll open them both!” Kyuhyun says grinning like a child. He’s never had a birthday like this before. Hell, he hasn’t celebrated his birthday at all since he was a kid. He wastes no time in opening the two presents, each containing several games for him to play on his new console from Siwon. He looks at both couples and positively beams at them. “Thank you both so much! These will keep me adequately distracted so that Siwon can’t be too nice to me.”

It’s Siwon’s turn to blush a little while everyone laughs but the look in his eyes is extremely fond as he stares down at his lover. “Oh, I’ll find a way.”

“Now can we have cake?” Henry asks hopefully bouncing in his seat looking so much younger than his actual age of twenty-one. 

The rest of the evening is a whirlwind of cake and laughter and food and friends. It’s a night that Kyuhyun doesn’t think he’ll ever forget. 

~*~

“Are you too tired for me to be nice to you?” Siwon asks wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun from behind and dropping a kiss to the eighteen year old’s neck. Their guests have just left, finally leaving them alone after a long night of festivities. 

“I might be able to find a little energy.” Kyuhyun grins turning in the big man’s arms and looping his arms over his shoulders so he can pull him down for a kiss. “What did you have in mind?”

Siwon’s grin turns a little salacious. “Shower with me?”

“Shower.” Kyuhyun parrots dumbly. 

“Yeah,” Siwon hums pressing a kiss first to Kyuhyun’s lips and then trailing open mouthed kisses across his jaw and down his neck. “You know, wet and warm and naked.”

“Well, when you put it that way.” Kyuhyun tries to sound cool but it comes out breathless when Siwon finds a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck and settles in to leave a hickey there. 

“You won’t need this in the shower.” Siwon tells him breaking away long enough to pull Kyuhyun’s shirt over his head. As soon as the offending fabric is on the floor he reattaches himself to the younger man’s neck, darkening the mark he had started, hands touching everywhere he can reach which with his long arms is everywhere. 

“I can’t be the only one naked.” Kyuhyun says going straight for Siwon’s belt, satisfaction roaring in his chest when he gets it undone on the first try and manages to push both the older man’s pants and boxers down in one go. When his pants are pooled around his ankles Kyuhyun grabs hold of his shirt too and pulls that over his head. “There. That’s better.”

“Now who’s over dressed?” Siwon protested reaching for Kyuhyun’s hips so he can push down the teen’s jeans to reveal his half-hard member. Desire strong and fierce rips through him and he licks his lips, eyes locked on that curving member. “God you’re beautiful.”

“You’ve said that a time or two.” Kyuhyun says with a grin pressing forward for another kiss. He’s still not completely comfortable being naked but the way it pleases Siwon makes any discomfort worth it. A surprised squeak leaves him when he feels hands under his thighs, lifting him up. Instinctively he loops his long legs around Siwon’s waist and his arms around his neck, a slight shudder zipping through him when their cocks brush but then Siwon hitches him a little higher and his is pressed firmly against the mogul’s abs, Siwon’s nestled sweetly in the cleft of his ass. 

“I’m tempted to skip the shower and just have you here.” Siwon says, voice deep and rumbling in his ear. 

Kyuhyun just shivers at the feel of lips on the shell of his ear and wraps his arms a little tighter around the older man. He arches his hips a little, relishing the delicious pressure of warm skin on his dick, the persistent press of rigid flesh against his ass. 

“C’mon, baby.” Siwon stumbles forward, carting his precious cargo through the apartment and into the bathroom. They finally come to a stop next to the shower where Siwon presses the teen against the wall and kisses him soundly while reaching past to turn on the shower and allow it to warm up. Turning them around he sets the younger down on the counter next to the sink and tugs his hips forward, dropping to his knees in front of him. 

“Shit that’s cold!” Kyuhyun gasps reaching out blindly to steady himself as Siwon tugs him so far forward his butt is half off the counter. “What are you doing?”

The mogul just grins at him and pulls his legs apart, resting each over a shoulder on either side of his head. He locks eyes with the younger and leans forward, loving the way Kyuhyun’s breath hitches and his muscles contract with the first swipe of his tongue on the head of his cock but then he presses even closer and uses his big hands on the teen’s hips to angle him so that he can reach his real goal. 

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun’s stomach clenches and his breathing stutters. “What are you-? Oh f-uck!”

Siwon shuts him up by pressing the flat of his tongue to Kyuhyun’s puckered little entrance and begins lapping at his core. He does this for a while, laving his tongue over each little raised ridge of skin, pressing kisses to him and then he slips his tongue in, breaching that tightly clenched ring of muscle, reveling in the way Kyuhyun jerks and moans at the onslaught. 

“Fuck!” Kyuhyun’s knuckles are white on the edge of the counter, trying to anchor him against the sensations spiking through him straight to his cock where it’s curled against his abdomen, leaking precum with every lick and stab of Siwon’s devilish tongue. He shivers and trembles, muscles tensing, legs pulling the elder closer because holy fuck Siwon is french kissing his hole and shit he didn’t know he could feel like this. “Oh God, Siwon.”

“Gotta make you nice and wet for me.” Siwon murmurs against him and then latches his lips around him and sucks gently, tongue teasing in little flicks right in his very center.   
Kyuhyun moans, hips jerking. It’s too much but not enough. His cock pulses with need and he thinks this might just be the most beautiful decent into madness imaginable. The sound of the shower running fills his eardrums, steam swirling the air, making it thick. Keeping one hand on the counter he shifts the other so that he can curl it in Siwon’s hair, tugging deliciously at those crisp dark strands. “M-more, please, more.”

Shifting a little Siwon slides in a finger and then resumes his kissing and sucking, working that finger in and out, curling it sensually to stretch the younger for him. When that first finger moves without resistance he adds a second and begins scissoring in earnest. A wicked thought comes to him and he spreads his fingers only to plunge his tongue in between them as deep as it will go. Kyuhyun’s strangled groan going straight to his cock and he wonders if they’ll make it to the shower at all or if he should just fuck Kyuhyun on the counter here instead. 

“S-Siwon?” Kyuhyun pants wriggling restlessly as Siwon adds a third finger. His cock twitches and pulses and he’s pretty sure he can cum just from this. “S-stop, Siwon. I’m gonna- oh- god-”

Instead of doing as he asked Siwon crooks his fingers just right and hits the younger man’s prostate, feeling him jerk and clench around him. He laps at the tight muscle surrounding his fingers, wet noises mixing with Kyuhyun’s gasps and moans. “You gonna cum just from this, baby?”

“Yes!” Kyuhyun breathes out, every muscle in his body tensing as he fights his impending orgasm. “You gotta- you gotta stop- or I’m- or I’m gonna- fuck!”

Never in his life has Siwon felt so powerful. Kyuhyun is writhing under his ministrations, hips arching, breathing hitched, muscles tense. He presses that little bundle of nerves again and rubs slow circles around it, knowing he’s driving the younger absolutely insane. “Cum for me baby.”

“Oh god-” Kyuhyun arches, eyes closed tight as he continues to fight his orgasm but then Siwon adds his tongue to the mix again and he can’t do it. Pleasure bursts inside him sending heat through all his limbs and up his cock. He jerks and moans, gasping with every twitch of his cock, his balls pumping his orgasm out in thick streams. 

Carefully Siwon eases out his fingers and pushes himself to his feet. He takes the moment while Kyuhyun is still panting and boneless to gather him in his arms again and cart him off to the shower, closing the door behind them. The warm spray seems to bring Kyuhyun back to his senses a little, the teen clinging to his shoulders, mouth moving restlessly against the salty flesh of Siwon’s neck. “You’re amazing, baby.” Siwon tells him pressing him against the wall to steady him while he takes hold of his own cock in one hand, guiding it to Kyuhyun’s hole. “I could watch you cum all day long.”

“That would be exhausting.” Kyuhyun says lapping at a rivulet of water as it makes a trail down Siwon’s neck. He can feel the flared head of Siwon’s cock against his slick hole and wiggles a little, wanting. The elder seems to get the message because he presses forward, hips arching into him and Kyuhyun gasps at the stretch as first the bulbous head and then the rest of his thick shaft enters him and stretches him deliciously. “Oh fuck!”

Siwon shudders and stills balls heavy with need but he fights the urge to shoot off like it’s his first time. For several long minutes he just holds still, pressed as deep inside the teen as he can get, cock pulsing needily at the tight heat pressed searingly around him. “You’re amazing, baby.”

“Your cock feels so good.” Kyuhyun groans rotating his hips a little when Siwon remains still. He just came but he’s already hard again, aching for the elder to pound him into the wall. “Please- Siwon- make me cum on your cock.”

That’s all it takes. Siwon pulls his hips back and then snaps forward, hands scrambling to hold on to slick wet flesh as he begins fucking into the younger steadily. He grunts and shudders, stomach clenching with the effort of maintaining a consistent pace. Burying his face in Kyuhyun’s shoulder he works a little faster, shafting into Kyuhyun’s pliant heat, loving the way the younger clenches down on him like a vice. “Fuck, Kyu. Not gonna last if you keep squeezing me like that.”

“Then cum for me.” Kyuhyun tells him holding tight and arching his hips in time with Siwon’s thrusts, finding a rhythm that works for both of them. He can feel his own orgasm coiling in his belly. Maybe it’s because he just came but he thinks he’s gonna fall apart if he doesn’t get some relief soon. “Cum in me.”

Those words go straight to Siwon’s cock and he can’t help it, he cums with a deep groan, hips stuttering to a halt as he shoots hard, filling Kyuhyun with his seed. Little electrical pulses zip through him, tingling through his limbs and leaving him gasping for breath. For long minute he just stays there, buried balls deep as he comes down from his high and mouths at the younger’s neck but then he pulls out and sinks to his knees, taking Kyuhyun down his throat in one swift move. 

“Fuck!” Kyuhyun curses feeling that searing heat surround him and he knows it won’t take much before he cums. He can feel Siwon holding his hips back and his muscles tense, orgasm shivering on the edge. He’s too sensitive. Siwon’s tongue swirls around his head once, twice, and then he’s cumming for a second time, shooting his load down the elder’s throat. 

Time seems to short out and lose meaning and they both just float there in the glowing aftermath of their pleasure, Siwon pressing his cheek against Kyuhyun’s hip while he comes down. Threading his fingers through Siwon’s hair Kyuhyun breathes heavily and just looks down at the older man. “Siwon?”

“Hmm?” The elder hums turning his head and pressing a kiss to the crease of Kyuhyun’s leg. 

“Get up here.” 

Siwon smiles but pushes himself up, gathering the younger in his arms as soon as he is on his feet. “Happy birthday, Kyuhyun-ah.”

Kyuhyun’s smile is beatific. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it folks. The end! We finally made it! Thank you all so much for your comments and support!


End file.
